El Pony de las Sombras
by Indioman200
Summary: "La Abuela Smith me solía contar que cuando Nightmare Moon fue desterrada, no toda su magia oscura se fue con ella. Cuando la noche cae en el castillo esa magia toma la forma de ¡El pony de las sombras!" ¿Mito o leyenda? La diferencia es que una es inventada y la otra es verdad en parte.
1. En el castillo de Everfree

Tras ocultarse el sol en el horizonte, la luna se elevaba esplendorosamente sobre el reino de Equestria. Las estrellas también brillaban en el cielo y alumbraban poco a poco la hermosa noche junto con el gran astro plateado. Una sombra alada volaba sobre el bosque Everfree y aterrizó lentamente frente al castillo de las hermanas reales.

Se trataba de la mismísima princesa Luna que se adentro caminando a su antiguo hogar. Cada pasillo que recorría le traían recuerdos de antaño, la mayoría felices. Como cuando jugando al escondite por los pasadizos secretos, descubrió a Tía robando los postres de la cocina; o cuando le dio el susto de su vida a Starswirl el barbado usando un hechizo en las armaduras para que se movieran y que por poco le cortan la cabeza al mago con un hacha. Celestia la regaño fuertemente por eso, pero sólo después casi morir de risa hasta el amanecer del siguiente día. Si, muchas memorias que compartió con sus viejos amigos y su hermana mayor, venían una por una en cada rincón.

Hasta que se topó con la sala del trono, el lugar de su recuerdo más triste y doloroso. Fue en este sitio donde se convirtió en la malvada Nightmare Moon y donde comenzó una pelea a muerte con su querida hermana. Luna ya había dejado atrás esos sentimientos de celos y odio, pero aun tenía una sensación de malestar que no podría explicar con palabras. Esta sensación era la que la había llevado a visitar el viejo castillo. Algo de lo que no se habría dado cuenta de no ser por Discord, quien la visitó un par de noches atrás.

Flashback

_**-Bien, otra noche para nuestros amados súbditos.**_ Decía la alicornio nocturna mientras traía la noche con su magia. _**–Ahora algunas estrellas, eso es.**_

Pero algo raro empezó a ocurrir, las estrellas parecían moverse por voluntad propia como bailando y haciendo extrañas figuras en el cielo. Luego oyó una grave voz juguetona que llevaba el ritmo de los astros brillantes.

_**Las estrellas en el cielo están**_

_**Junto a la luna las verás brillar**_

_**De colores ellas bailarán**_

_**Y un draconequus tú las ves formar **_

_**-Oh mirad eso, la constelación del bufón.**_ Bromeo Luna mientras las estrellas terminaban de formar la silueta de Discord en el cielo.

_**-Ja ja. Y dicen que no tienes sentido del humor, Lulu.**_ Contestó animada la formación de estrellas, luego dió un chasquido con su cola y apareció Discord con su figura normal detrás de la princesa.

_**-Y ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita? Señor del caos.**_ Volteó de reojo Luna reacomodando las estrellas.

_**-¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a una amiga sólo porque si?**_

_**-Si ese es el caso, ¿no podrías haber venido antes de comenzar con nuestras labores reales? En este momento estamos algo ocupadas.**_

_**-Igual que yo con la misión que me asignaron Twilight y tu hemana, y no me oyes quejándome.**_ Dijo sosteniendo unas pancartas que decían "Huelga, huelga", "Abajo la tiranía (con un dibujo de Celestia)" y "Fluttershy para presidente".

Luna con una mirada de "¿en serio?", observó los letreros y luego a Discord, quien expresó: _**-¿Qué? Dije: "no me OYES quejándome".**_ Después arrojó sus pancartas fuera de escena y se escucha el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose seguido del maullido de un gato. _**-Volviendo a lo de mi misión, vine porque creí que debías enterarte de algo, antes que las otras princesas.**_

La alicornio esta vez centró más su atención hacía el draconequus y recordó que después de la derrota de Tirek, se le encomendó una tarea especial para compensar sus malas acciones realizadas durante el ataque del roba-magia. Discord debía continuar investigando todas y cada una de las anomalías mágicas que sintiera, buscando posibles peligros para Equestria y sus habitantes, y manteniendo informadas a las cuatro princesas. Claro que seguía siendo un bromista sin remedio casi todo el tiempo, pero al menos era muy eficaz en su nueva encomienda. Incluso evitó una nueva invasión changeling al Imperio de Cristal usando un papel matamoscas gigante.

_**-Entonces, sí tienes algo que informarnos. Habla pues vuestra majestad debe continuar con sus obligaciones reales.**_ Habló Luna con su voz real.

_**-¿Por qué sigues hablando en plural y con esa voz rompe-oídos? ¿Ya nadie habla así? Ni siquiera la aburrida y refinada de Celestia.**_

_**-Oh, lo siento, a veces lo olvido**_. Regresando a una voz normal. -_**Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde mi regreso y aun no me acostumbro. Pero bueno, deja de hablar con rodeos y ve directo a lo que quieres, por favor.**_

_**-Bien**_**.** Empezó a hablar serio disfrazado con un atuendo de Jedi y haciendo un ademan con su garra. -_**Siento una perturbación en la fuerza Luke... digo Luna, y proviene del bosque Everfree. Del castillo de las hermanas reales, para ser exacto.**_

_**-Y ¿que encontraste? porque supongo que ya fuiste a investigar ¿o no?**_

_**-Nada. **_Contestó Discord limándose las garras_**. -En cuanto me acerco al castillo la sensación, o mejor dicho la presencia desaparece. Y cuando empiezo buscar adentro, todo se ve como este libro.**_ Saca de la nada un libro que dice _"Inspiration Manifestation Tomo II"._ _**-Polvoriento, viejo y aburrido. **_

_**-¿Una presencia que desaparece y que no eres capaz de rastrear? **_Se queda pensativa llevándose un casco al mentón. _**-Interesante, pero ¿por qué no fuiste a consultar primero con Twilight Sparkle o mi hermana? Twilight vive más cerca y ha pasado bastante tiempo revisando la biblioteca del castillo. Y Celestia vivió muchos años en ese lugar después de que nosotras fuéramos…**_ Se detiene y corrige. _**-Quiero decir, después de que YO fuera exiliada.**_ Dijo lo último apartando la mirada.

_**-Consideré que era mejor investigar directamente de la fuente, antes de preguntar a mi princesa favorita, y después a Celestia, claro. ¿O era primero a la princesa sabelotodo y luego a Twilight? Ya no se.**_

Luna pone una cara seria y enojada. _**–¿Qué quieres decir con "la fuente"?**_

-_**Esta "presencia" es muy similar a la tuya, princesa Luna, de hecho demasiado parecida. La primera vez que fui a investigar pensé que eras tú, visitando tu vieja casa. Hasta consideré hacerte una broma, pero cuando me aproximé, ¡Puff! simplemente desapareció. Después me enteré de que no has puesto un casco en el castillo desde que… regresaste de tu exilio.**_

La alicornio escuchaba un poco afligida la explicación del reformado maestro de la discordia, en parte empezaba a preocuparse por dicha presencia, pero también porque sabía que había mucha verdad en las palabras de Discord. Luna no se atrevía a visitar su antiguo hogar desde que fue purificada. No se sentía lista aun para enfrentar el lugar donde aconteció la peor experiencia de su existencia. Incluso cuando ocurrió el incidente del árbol de la armonía y se apareciera ese misterioso cofre, quiso entrar a echar un vistazo, pero al final no se animó. Mientras dejó a Discord continuar con su discurso.

_**-Al confirmar que no se trataba de ti, me interese más en la presencia que se aparecía de vez en cuando en el castillo, y pude notar ciertas diferencias con respecto a ti. Había un toque de tristeza, miedo, soledad… los cuales no percibo en ti, o por lo menos no de manera tan intensa.**_ Apuntó Discord de manera reflexiva fumando una pipa de burbujas. _**Se siente como tu esencia pero sin llegar a ser tú. Más que tú, era algo oscuro, algo parecido a… **_

_**-Parecido a Nightmare Moon.**_ Terminó Luna la frase que el draconequus no parecía querer completar.

_**-Bingo. Aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte en tu forma eclipsada, me imagino que es lo más parecido a la presencia del castillo. Por eso vine a verte primero.**_

_**-Discord, si se trata de unas de tus bromas pesadas…**_ Acusó Luna mientras picaba a Discord con sus pesuñas una y otra vez. Éste se convirtió en burbujas que se reventaron y reapareció a unos metros de distancia.

_**-¿Olvidas que no estoy en muy buena posición como para bromear con algo así? Entonces, supongo que por tu reacción ¿no tienes idea de lo que sea o sí?**_

La princesa de la noche cerró los ojos y con un semblante pensativo respondió después de casi un minuto. _**-No, pero lo averiguaré…**_ Luego volteó y miró a Discord piadosamente. _**-Gracias por venir a informarnos… por venir a informarme, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**_

Discord parpadeo un par de veces y preguntó _**-¿Quieres que te haga un favor? ¿De que se trata?**_ También pensó. _**"Increíble, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que Luna pediría ayuda de alguien que no fuera Celestia, y menos a mi".**_

_**-Aun no les informes a mi hermana, a Cadence o a Twilight sobre esto. Dame tiempo para investigar por mi cuenta.**_

_**-Mmm… supongo que puedo "extraviar" mi informe un par de días. **_Coloca un papel dentro en un estante que hiso aparecer. _**-Pero ¿será buena idea que investigues tu sola? **_

_**-No lo se. Pero, por alguna razón siento que esto es algo que tengo que resolver, yo misma.**_

El ser caótico volvió a reaparecer en una forma pequeña cerca del hombro de Luna y le dijo en voz baja, alegre y chillona. _**-Esta bien, pero si necesitas un pequeño apoyo, no dudes en llamarme . **_Hiso un ademan de teléfono con su garra de ave y se desvaneció dejando un rastro de polvo brillante.

Fin del Flashback

La princesa alicornio miraba la ventana central del trono, desde donde también se alcanzaba a ver la luna y esperó como lo hizo en días anteriores. Era la tercera noche que visitaba el viejo castillo recorriendo las habitaciones, pasillos y pasajes secretos. Pero no se había encontrado con nada, ni nadie. Incluso probó con su hechizo para buscar en el mundo de los sueños a algún pony o criatura cercana dormida en los alrededores, pero nada.

_**-Empiezo a creer que en realidad sí es una jugarreta de Discord. Ese payaso, cuando le ponga mi magia encima. **_Se dijo a si misma refunfuñando. _**–Habernos convencido de venir aquí, solo nos hace perder el tiempo y… o no, otra vez estoy hablando en plural, y peor aun, en voz alta con nosotras mismas…**_

…

…

…_**ahhhhhhhh! **_Gritó frustrada llevándose los cascos a la cara.

De pronto se oye un leve y familiar sonido, que poco a poco se intensifica y hace eco por todo el castillo. _**–En el nombre de los ancestros, ¿Qué es eso que oigo?**_Se trataba de música que la alicornio reconoció _**– El órgano exterior…**_ Así era, el mismo instrumento musical que también controla los pasajes secretos, estaba siendo tocado por alguien. De inmediato Luna se tele-transportó al sótano donde estaba el gran artefacto.

Camino lentamente desde la entrada y en efecto se encontró con alguien, o mejor dicho algo. La visión era algo extraño que sus ojos aún no creían, un ser incorpóreo de color obscuro y cabeza equina, podría estar hecho de una especie de tinta negra, niebla o algo similar y parecía tocar el órgano como moviéndose por delante y por atrás de las sombras. Pero lo que más le sorprendía no era el aspecto de esa cosa sino la música que tocaba, una pieza que reconoció y que hacía mas de mil años que no escuchaba. Ésta le trajo recuerdos aun más antiguos que el mismo castillo donde se encontraba. Cuando el ser terminó de tocar, Luna le habló.

_**-¿Quién o qué eres criatura, y como es que conoces esa canción?**_ Cuestionó la regente lunar quien encendió su cuerno, preparada para defenderse con magia por si llegaba a ser atacada. El raro ser dio media vuelta revelando unos ojos amarillos brillantes e intensos.

_**-Por fin ha regresado, hemos estado esperando reunirnos con vos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, majestad. Pero lamentamos no poder responder a vuestras preguntas. No sabemos quienes somos, ni lo que somos, y esta canción ha estado en nuestra mente desde que fuimos creados hace siglos. **_

Luna comenzó a asustarse y dio unas pasos hacía atrás. Fuera lo que fuera esta… cosa, tenía exactamente la misma voz que ella y también se refería a si misma en plural, como ella, y se expresaba como solía hacerlo antes, pero mucho más exagerado.

-_**Esperábamos que al encontrarnos, vos contestarías las mismas cuestiones, pues vos nos creasteis hace más de 1000 años.**_ Dijo la criatura rodeando y acercándose lentamente a Luna. _**-Hemos esperado pacientemente vuestro regreso, Nightmare Moon.**_

_**-¡No me llames así! ¡Yo ya no soy Nightmare Moon! ¡¿Me escuchas?! YO SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA DE EQUESTRIA.**_ Gritó enfadada girando su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de dirigirse a los ojos de la criatura que aun se movía alrededor de ella.

Finalmente la sombra negra dejó de moverse y se colocó frente a Luna. _**–Mil disculpas, no era nuestra intención disgustaros. Será como digáis, Princesa Luna de Equestria.**_ Parecía estar inclinándose ante la alicornio. _**–Existimos para serviros, nuestra señora de la noche, por favor discúlpenos. **_

Luna ahora estaba muy confundida. Este ente se veía terrorífico e imponente, pero su actitud reflejaba sumisión y respeto hacia ella, como si se tratara de su más fiel sirviente. Sin embargo, la yegua azul oscuro no encontraba sentido a la situación, aun mantenía la esperanza de que fuera una broma de Discord. No obstante mantuvo la calma y se dispuso a interrogar más detalladamente a la entidad sin bajar su guardia.

_**-Aceptamos la disculpa ¿Poséis algún nombre con el que podamos dirigirnos a vos apropiadamente? **_Comenzó hablar como la criatura para que ésta se sintiera más en confianza. _**"-Que raro volver a hablar así a propósito".**_

_**-¿Nombre? Nunca hemos necesitado uno ya que no hablamos con nadie, de hecho el último contacto que tuvimos fue hace siglos, un pony de acento extraño con el que nos encontramos. Él nos llamó… "Rossder Schatten", por lo menos eso gritaba una y otra vez antes de salir galopando de vuestro castillo.**_

_**-Entendemos. Muy bien Rossder Schatten, ¿Podéis decirnos lo primero que recordáis o las circunstancias en que fuisteis creado?**_

_**-Fuimos creados el día que usasteis vuestros poderes para eclipsar el sol, antes de ser aprisionada por Celestia y los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero no fue hasta que vuestra hermana y toda la servidumbre salieran del castillo que pudimos manifestarnos en esta forma. Pensamos que nos creó para esperar vuestro regreso. Hemos estado moviéndonos por todo el castillo y el bosque, aguardando y esperando. **_

Según lo que Luna podía deducir, cuando se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, de alguna forma creó a esta criatura, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, o por lo menos no conscientemente y, parecía que Rossder la estaba esperando desde entonces, como una mascota aguardando el regreso de su amo. Pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Se trataba de un engaño? Había muchas otras preguntas pero de entre todas había una muy obvia.

_**-Si me esperabas ¿Por qué no te presentaste hace dos años cuando fui liberada?**_ Cuestionó la princesa olvidando que se suponía debía hablar como Rossder. _**-"¡Rayos! ahora que no quero, es cuando empiezo a hablar normal".**_

Pero Rossder no contestaba, ni siquiera reaccionaba, parecía como triste. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. _**-Tuvimos miedo.**_ Finalmente habló. _**–Miedo a las Portadoras de la Armonía. Desde que entraron al bosque, sentimos el poder de los Elementos dentro de ellas y cómo se fortalecía conforme avanzaban hacia acá. Y cuando fuisteis vencida, temimos que al presentarnos, nos destruirían. Estábamos avergonzados, un milenio de espera y cuando llegaba la hora de la verdad, fuimos unos cobardes. Una vez más, decidimos esperar y aguardar a que vos vinierais a buscarnos, para que nos castigases. Luego hace un par de noches que sentimos nuevamente vuestra presencia en el castillo, pero la vergüenza nos impidió presentarnos ante vos, hasta hoy. **_Rossder se encogió casi hasta el suelo como en señal de rendición._** Así que estamos a vuestra merced, sea lo que sea, aceptaremos la condena por traicionaros. **_

La princesa de la noche miro a Rossder con pena y lastima. Por el peso con que el ser oscuro hablaba, Luna juzgó que decía la verdad. Pero también empezó a sentir culpa. _**–Rossder Schatten, creo que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. No sabía de tu existencia hasta hace unos días, que alguien me aviso de tu presencia en el castillo y sin embargo, tu durante todo este tiempo, has estado esperándome. No tengo idea de cómo te creé pero si sé que soy responsable de ti. En lugar de castigarte ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?**_

Rossder miró a la princesa. _**-¿Aun quiere que le sirvamos majestad?**_ Preguntó esperanzado.

_**-No, quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar tu propósito.**_

_**-¿Propósito?**_

_**-Así es Rossder, no creo en las coincidencias. Si estas en este mundo, es porque tienes un propósito que cumplir en él. ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No me esperabas para averiguar qué eres y quién eres en realidad?**_ Preguntó bajando su cabeza a la altura del rostro del ente y mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

_**-Si, si, eso es lo que queremos.**_

_**-Entonces…**_ La alicornio se elevó agitando sus alas _**–…vamos Rossder Schatten.**_

Como una nube negra, Rossder volvió a rodear a Luna, esta vez en el aire. La princesa iluminó su cuerno y usó su magia para tele-transportarse a si misma y a su nuevo amigo, o amiga, fuera del castillo. Luego ambos salieron volando hacia la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Nota: "ross der schatten", "caballo o corcel de sombras" en alemán. Por si se preguntaban.**


	2. Presentación Real

_**-Entonces ¿para que nos has reunido querida hermana?**_ Preguntó Celestia sentada junto a Cadence y Twilight en el salón principal del castillo de ésta última, en Ponyville. En un lugar aparte en la misma habitación se encontraba la princesa Luna aún nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de comunicarle a las otras alicornios.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Luna visitó el castillo de las hermanas reales en el bosque Everfree y a pesar de que le había prometido a Discord que su investigación solo duraría un par de días, la princesa siguió insistiendo en que le diera más tiempo antes de revelar sus hallazgos a las otras soberanas de Equestria.

Tomando el aire por la nariz y dando un audible suspiro Luna comenzó. _**–Les he pedido a las tres que nos reuniéramos aquí el día de hoy porque quiero que conozcan a alguien que muy importante para mí.**_

_**-Ohhh alguien importante… y ¿es especial? ¿Un guapo corcel talvez?**_ Infirió Celestia moviendo las cejas. Cadence se rio levemente tapándose la boca con un cascos mientras que Twilight simplemente aparto la mirada hacia una esquina del techo.

Sonrojada, Luna se apresuro a contestar _**-¿Qué? claro que no. No es ese tipo de relación.**_ Recuperando la compostura. _**–Ejem, verán, el mes pasado Discord me avisó que una extraña presencia rondaba en nuestro antiguo hogar Tia, el castillo del bosque Everfree, y decidí investigar por cuenta propia.**_

_**-¿Qué que? Discord no me reportó nada.**_ Interrumpió Twilight.

_**-Eso es porque le pedí que no les dijera nada a ninguna de ustedes, hasta que yo aclarara este misterio.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo compraste el silencio de Discord? Porque conociéndolo no creo que se haya callado de a gratis. **_Indagó la princesa de Cristal.

Y eso era cierto. Luna comento que durante semanas, el aprovechado señor del caos pidió "pequeños" favorcitos a cambio de su silencio. Como el de prestarle la luna para que la usara de esfera disco gigante durante una fiesta de "fiebre de sábado por la noche".

_**-Mmm eso explica su último reporte de anomalías mágicas...**_ Dijo la alicornio más joven haciendo aparecer una carpeta y sacando algo de la misma. _**–…y esta fotografía.**_ (Discord vestido con una camisa blanca, lentes obscuros y pantalones acampanados en la pose clásica de John Travolta, bailando_ You should be dancing, yeah. Dancing, yeah _y con Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich haciendo coreografía en el fondo).

_**-Bueno, volviendo al asunto, Luna ¿porqué guardaste esto en secreto? ¿Y por qué decidiste investigar por tu cuenta y no decirnos hasta ahora?**_ Cuestionó seriamente la princesa blanca.

_**-Porque era mi responsabilidad. Según Discord, esta presencia era similar a la de… Nightmare Moon.**_ Terminó tajante la alicornio azul.

Las otras tres princesas se miraron entre sí con mucha preocupación. Pero nuevamente Celestia tomó la palabra. _**– Luna, no me digas que fuiste tu sola al castillo a investigar eso.**_

_**-Como dije, era mi responsabilidad Celestia. Si en efecto este misterio estaba relacionado con Nightmare Moon, debía hacerme cargo ya que...**_ Volteó la mirada al piso. _**Ya que ese incidente sucedió por mi culpa. Porque yo cree a ese monstruo.**_

_**-Pero Lulu, tu no fuiste la única que contribuyó a la creación de Nightmare Moon.**_ Dijo Celestia acercándose a su hermana levantando su cabeza con un casco. _**Yo jugué también un papel muy importante en ese asunto. Así que también es mi responsabilidad.**_

_**-No sólo ustedes dos.**_ Se acercó Twilight de igual forma. _**Junto con mis amigas enfrenté a Nightmare Moon, así que creo que en cierta manera, tengo algo de compromiso en esto.**_

_**-Y tía Luna.**_ Se unió Cadence. _**Se que no tuve mucho que ver en todo el asunto, pero aún así somos familia. Por eso si algo te preocupa, ten en mente que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y podemos enfrentar juntas este tipo de cosas. No tienes que cargar esto tu sola. **_

Luna tenía ganas de llorar pero cerrando los ojos contuvo las lágrimas, recupero un poco el ánimo y simplemente les dijo _**–Gracias.**_ Dejando el momento tierno atrás comenzaron a disparar preguntas.__

_**-De acuerdo, ¿y qué tiene que ver ese "alguien importante" con la presencia del castillo? **_

_**-¿Encontraste alguna pista? **_

_**-¿Este individuo sabe algo? **_

_**-Esperen, todas sus dudas serán respondidas. Primero que nada, deben saber que este pony es la presencia que encontré en el castillo.**_ Las princesas se tensaron un poco. _**-Pero no se preocupen, no es una amenaza y tampoco es alguien malo. **_Luna volteó su atención a la esquina más lejana de la habitación y dijo. _**–Esta bien Rossder, puedes salir.**_

De la sombra de dicha esquina emergió un pony. Por sus facciones parecía una yegua terrestre de ojos amarillos, piel gris oscura, una larga melena lacia de color blanco hueso y cola del mismo color. Llevaba puesta una gabardina de cuero negra que tapaba todo su lomo, sus costados y se alargaba casi hasta sus patas traseras, dejando sólo descubiertas y a la vista las delanteras. Se le veía muy nerviosa y se movía lentamente.

Celestia y las otras dos alicornios miraron impactadas al pony, no por su apariencia, sino porque se había aparecido prácticamente de la nada. Por su parte, la princesa Luna se colocó junto a la misteriosa invitada y les anunció a las demás _**–Soberanas de Equestria, permítanme presentarles a Rossder Schatten, mi hijo.**_

_**-¿Eh…disculpa? **_Dudó Twilight de haber escuchado bien.

_**-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE TU HIJO? **_Gritó Celestia.

_**-¿Dices que tengo otro primo? **_Exclamó boquiabierta Cadence_**. **_

_**-Bueno, no es mi hijo, mi hijo, propiamente hablando. Pero técnicamente yo lo cree, así que creo que es la forma más apropiada de referirme a él, y describe mejor la relación que llevamos desde que lo conocí. **_

_**-Pero ¿no sería más preciso decir que es tu hija? Porque es una yegua ¿o no?**_ Apuntó Twilight.

Celestia miró pasmada a su antigua alumna y le dijo. _**-¿En serio Twilight Sparkle? Este pony apareció desde las sombras, Luna nos dice que es la presencia relacionada con Nightmare Moon, ¿y su género es lo que cuestionas antes que otra cosa?**_ La propietaria del castillo le sonrió sonrojada levantando los hombros.

_**-Ahh… Creo que lo mejor es dejar que la tía Luna nos explique todo desde el principio.**_ Trató de conciliar la alicornio rosada para calmar el ambiente.

Entonces la princesa Luna les contó con calma a sus compañeras alicornios, los días que estuvo investigando en las ruinas del palacio de Everfree. Como al tercer día encontró a Rossder, la apariencia que tenía cuando lo conoció, su historia y como había prometido ayudarle a encontrar su propósito. Haciendo pausas ocasionales para contestar pequeñas preguntas de Celestia y Cadence.

_**-… y después decidimos no presentarles a Rossder de inmediato. Quise prepararlo para este día, convencerlo para que no tuviera miedo de ustedes.**_

_**-¿Miedo de nosotras? ¿Por qué? **_Se atrevió a decir la alicornio morada que aun seguía avergonzada para con su ex mentora por la última pregunta que formuló.

Luna echó un vistazo a Rossder animándolo a que él mismo contestara. El pony oscuro seguía un poco perturbado pero junto valor y expresó. _**-La princesa Celestia y las Portadoras de la Armonía pelearon contra Nightmare Moon, y si al saber que nosotros… es decir… al saber que yo tengo un aura parecida a la de ella, temimos… perdón… temí que quisieran atacarme y destruirme. **_La voz de Rossder ya no era igual que antes, como la de Luna, pero aun así, se parecía a la de una hembra, lo cual volvió a interesar a Twilight a preguntar por su género pero decidió dejarlo para después. -_**Por eso siempre permanecía escondido cuando cualquiera de ellas se acercaba al bosque. **_

_**-Esa es otra de las razones para guardar en secreto su existencia hasta el día de hoy.**_ Concluyó Luna con la idea.

_**-Ya veo, por eso tampoco te presentaste conmigo o mis amigas cuando visitábamos el viejo castillo o entrábamos al bosque ¿verdad?**_ Rossder movió la cabeza una vez respondiendo afirmativamente.

_**-Un minuto ¿Cómo sabias que alguien se acercaba al bosque o al castillo?**_ Le preguntó ahora Cadence al potro.

_**-Pues…**_

_**-Parece que Rossder tiene la habilidad de sentir presencias igual que Discord.**_ Interrumpió Luna. _**–Oh! y también puede ocultar la suya a voluntad.**_

_**-Si, pero no la manejo al mismo nivel que Discord. Por lo que sé, él puede saber de la presencia de alguien por toda Equestria, y nosotros… digo… yo… sólo tengo un rango que abarca la misma extensión del bosque Everfree.**_

_**-Eeeiii… esto es tan interesante, me gustaría estudiar esa magia tuya, pero puede que no sea magia ya que no veo que tengas un cuerno. ¿Es algún tipo de habilidad que no usa magia de unicornio? Le he preguntado a Discord sobre esto pero es tan irritante, nunca me da una respuesta directa y…**_ Todos observaron fijamente a la emocionada princesa purpura. _**–Ooo tal ves deberíamos dejar esto para otro día con mas calma jeje **_(sonrisa tímida).

_**-En todo caso, ¿que piensas hacer con él, a partir de ahora, Luna?**_ La regente del sol mantenía una postura firme y algo reservada.

_**-He pasado todo este mes enseñándole cosas sobre Equestria, de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste conmigo hermana, ya que Rossder nunca salió del bosque en estos mil años. Y pues ahora esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de convivir con otros ponis, por eso trabajamos en su apariencia actual para que no asustara a los demás con su forma original.**_

_**-Por eso querías que nos reuniéramos en Ponyville. Planeas que se quede aquí ¿no es cierto?**_ Dedujo Celestia.

_**-Durante un tiempo, si, así es. Ponyville es el lugar más amistoso que conozco. Tú también me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones Tía. **_

_**-En pocas palabras, quieres que Rossder aprenda sobre la magia de la amistad como Twilight lo hiso en su momento.**_ Intervino Cadence mirando a su cuñada.

_**-Si y no. Rossder ha estudiado las cartas escritas por Twilight y sus amigas, las cuales pedí… ejem "prestadas" del escritorio de mi hermana. Pero una cosa es saber y otra experimentar, eso es lo que le hace falta.**_ Luna se aproxima a la dueña del castillo _**-¿Qué me dices Twilight Sparkle, aceptarías que mi hijo se quede un tiempo contigo y tus amigos en Ponyville? **_

Twilight pensó unos momentos antes de hablar. _**–Supongo que el castillo es demasiado grande solo para mi y Spike, así que no creó tener problemas con alguien más viviendo aquí, claro si a Rossder no le molesta.**_

_**-He estudiado mucho sobre usted y sus amigos, princesa Twilight. Y si mi señora cree que no tengo nada que temer estando cerca de las Portadoras, no hay razón para que dudemos…**_ Agita la cabeza de un lado a otro _**- …para que yo dude de ella**_.

_**-Mmm… aun no se si es buena idea hermana.**_ Exponía la alicornio mayor con cara pensativa viendo a su hermana pequeña. _**Pero pareces muy segura de Rossder Schatten, y si ha estado en Equestria tanto tiempo sin causar problemas, creo que les debó a ambos el beneficio de la duda.**_ Concluyó mostrándoles una sonrisa de aceptación.

_**-Una última cosa.**_ Habló Cadence. _**Que estoy segura que no sólo Twilight quiere saber. Sin ofender Rossder pero si eres un potro ¿por qué tu apariencia es el de una yegua?**_

_**-En realidad no tengo género, no soy ni macho ni hembra. Pero por mis estudios, esta forma nos pareció más adecuada para que conviviéramos más fácilmente con otros ponis… quero decir me pareció… para convivir yo… ohh ¿porqué es tan difícil?**_ Se frustró.

_**-Pero entonces si elegiste una apariencia femenina para tu eh… disfraz, ¿por qué Luna te presentó como su hijo y no como su hija? Tu mismo te refieres a ti como macho. **_ Insistió la gobernante del Imperio de Cristal.

_**-Cuando su alteza dijo que nos presentaría como su descendiente, recordamos que ella siempre quiso tener un hijo varón y decidimos complacerla. Le pedimos que así nos presentara.**_ Explicó sonriendo.

_**-¿Recordaste?**_

_**-Oh si por poco lo olvido. Rossder comparte memorias mías de antes de convertirme en Nightmare Moon. **_Comentó intentando cambiar la conversación.

_**-Entonces para dejarlo claro: elegiste la apariencia de una yegua para coexistir mejor con los ponis, pero ¿dices que eres un macho para complacer a Luna, quien siempre quiso tener un potro? **_Planteó la princesa de la amistad.

_**-Exacto.**_ Contestó inocentemente Rossder. (Ojos cerrados una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

…

…

…

…

…

Las tres soberanas voltearon a ver a la princesa nocturna de forma reprobatoria y ésta se hacía la inocente. _**-¿Qué? no es tan raro como suena ¿o sí?**_

(Facehoof grupal).

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Y Dafne era su nombre

En la mañana del día siguiente, Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en la cocina de su castillo, acompañada por su fiel asistente Spike, el dragón. A pesar de que contaban con un comedor, la cocina era suficientemente grande para preparar sus alimentos y comer en el mismo lugar. Pensaban que era un desperdicio tanto espacio para ellos solos, pero al menos ahora tenían un invitado quien por cierto aún no se presentaba para desayunar.

_**-Aún no lo entiendo Twilight, explícamelo otra vez ¿es macho o hembra?**_

_**-Por séptima vez Spike, no tiene género, se ve como una yegua, pero dice que es un corcel. ¿Ya lo entendiste?**_

El dragón pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza. _**-No. Me suena como a un acertijo. Haber, otra vez.**_

La princesa dio un suspiró extenuada, pero antes de que volviera a explicar, Rossder Schatten entró por la puerta de la cocina.

_**-Buenos días Rossder, espero que hayas dormido bien. **_

_**-Buen día princesa Twilight.**_ Hace una reverencia. _**Espero no se moleste pero no hemos dormido… quiero decir, que no he dormido nada.**_

_**-¿Qué, la cama no fue de tu agrado? Tendré que revisarla más tarde. Spike, anótalo en la agenda.**_ Se dirige a su asistente.

_**-Anotado.**_ Afirmó el dragón morado sacando un pergamino y una pluma.

_**-No, no. La cama esta bien, es solo que nos… yo no duermo, alteza. **_

_**-Y tachado.**_ Escribió Spike en la hoja.

_**-¿No duermes? ¿Te refieres a que nunca descansas?**_ Preguntó Twilight admirada y preocupada.

_**-No es gran cosa, por favor no le de importancia.**_

La alicornio no supo que contestarle a su huésped, el hecho de que tomara algo así de manera tan natural, le empezaba a dar escalofríos, y al mismo tiempo curiosidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría nunca dormir? Tal vez por ser una entidad incorpórea, no necesita descansar para recuperar energía, pero en este momento si tenía un cuerpo físico ¿Será que tampoco come? Twilight seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades cuando de repente…

_**-Ejem…**_ Tosió Spike pegándole con el codo a la yegua púrpura.

_**-Eh? Oh es cierto. No los he presentado. Spike este es Rossder Schatten, el… hijo… de la princesa Luna. Y Rossder el es…**_

_**-Spike, el dragón terrestre, héroe del Imperio de Cristal, su asistente personal, confidente y hermano adoptivo. Ha estado a su lado desde el día en que nació, el cual por cierto es el mismo día que usted y sus amigas, las Portadoras de la Armonía, obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks por diversos incidentes relacionados con el mismo Sonic Rainboom, ejecutado por la famosa pegaso Rainbow Dafne Ash, mejor conocida como Rainbow Dash.**_

La pony y el dragón morados veían con ojos y boca bien abiertos a su invitado. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza unos segundos después.

_**-Guau. Me habías dicho que nos estudiaste pero no pensé que con tanto lujo de detalle. Es halagador y al mismo tiempo perturbador**_. Sonrió Twilight un poco nerviosa.

Por su parte el dragón tenía ojos llorosos intentando contener la risa. _**– ¿El segundo nombre de Rainbow es Dafne? JAJAJAJA.**_ Finalmente cayó de espaldas carcajeándose.

_**-Spike…**_ Dijo Twlight en tono de regaño.

_**-Jeje. Perdón. Mucho gusto Rossder.**_ Extendió su garra derecha mientras que con la izquierda se limpiaba los ojos.

Rossder titubeó un momento antes de corresponder el saludo. _**–El placer es nuest… mío, quise decir mío.**_

_**-Sabes Rossder,**_ s_**i te sientes más cómodo hablando en plural, puedes hacerlo. **_Le señaló la princesa.

_**-Pero ¿no les es molesto a los demás? Es lo que dijo su majestad, la princesa Luna. **_Dudó el pony grisáceo.

_**-Puede parecer un poco raro, sí. Pero lo importante es que no lo fuerces y tú te sientas seguro. Conozco una unicornio que habla en tercera persona casi todo el tiempo y no tiene problemas para encajar. Bueno si los tiene, pero ese asunto es por su actitud más que por otra cosa. **_

_**-Entonces ¿podemos hablar así, sin que nos odien?**_

_**-Por supuesto.**_ Contestó confiada la portadora de la magia.

_**-Bueno Rossder.**_ Tomó la palabra el pequeño dragón. _**–Quieres desayunar algo, o tampoco comes.**_

_**-No necesitamos comer pero podemos hacerlo.**_ Se acomoda en la mesa. _**–Se nos ha informado que sois un estupendo cocinero, joven dragon. Tenemos curiosidad de probar vuestra sazón. **_Mira a Twilight. _**-Es cierto su alteza, nos sentimos más seguros hablando así.**_

_**-Puedes llamarme Twilight a secas. Por lo menos mientras no estemos en un evento oficial o de la realeza. **_

_**-Y a mi solo dime Spike.**_ Dijo moviéndose hacia la estufa. _**"Jeje… Dafne, espera a que AppleJack se entere de esto". **_

Después de un tranquilo desayuno, Spike se excuso diciendo que había prometido ayudar a la familia Apple en Sweet Apple Acres con cosas del granero. Twilight invitó a Rossder a dar un tour por todo Ponyville para que se habituara al lugar. Primero, decidió que lo mejor era no posponer lo inevitable e ir directo a Sugar Cube Corner para ver a la reina de las bienvenidas: Pinkie Pie. Pensó que, ya que Rossder tenía bien estudiados a todos sus amigos, no le sorprenderían mucho los disparates de la incontrolable pony rosada. Al entrar al establecimiento fueron directo a la barra donde se encontraba la Sra. Cake.

_**-Buenos días Twilight. ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga**_? Saludó la alegre pastelera.

_**-Buen día Sra. Cake le presentó a Rossder Schatten, miembro del Consejo Nocturno. Vino al pueblo de vacaciones por recomendación de la princesa Luna.**_ Recordó usar la identidad que Luna le había inventado al corcel ya que presentarlo como el hijo de la Princesa de la Noche traería atención innecesaria y preguntas no deseadas.

_**-Buenos días madam, es un placer conoceros.**_ Saludó también el pony oscuro con mucha educación e inclinándose un poco.

_**-Oh, que buenos modales tienes querida, el placer es mío, espero que tu estancia en Ponyville sea agradable. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?**_

_**-Buscábamos a Pinkie Pie. ¿Ella se encuentra por aquí?**_ Preguntó la alicornio.

_**-Pinkamena Diane Pie no esta en este lugar Twilight.**_ Respondió sorpresivamente el corcel. _**–De hecho no se encuentra en ningún lugar cerca de Ponyville.**_

Soltando una mirada confusa, la Sra. Cake dice. _**–Es verdad, Pinkie fue casa de sus padres en la granja de rocas para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus hermanas, regresará hoy en la noche, imagino. Pero, Rossder ¿como sabías que Pinkie no esta en el pueblo?**_

Pensando rápidamente, Twilight trata de explicar. _**–Rossder posee un sexto sentido para estas cosas Sra. Cake jeje. Es parecido al Pinkie-sentido, usted debe entenderlo mejor que nadie.**_

_**-No creo que alguien además de Pinkie, o Cheese Sandwich, lo entienda por completo querida.**_ Pensó un momento la pony azul y luego añadió. _**Entonces ¿esto sería algo así como el Rossder-sentido? **_

–_**Si… el… Rossder-sentido… supongo.**_ Asiente con rostro condescendiente la alicornio.

Llama a la atención el pony vestido de negro. _**-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos ahora Twilight?**_

Ésta piensa un segundo y responde. _**–Creo que compraremos unos pastelillos para llevar y continuaremos con el tour.**_

Mientras tanto en la granja de los Apple, Rainbow Dash pasaba volando sobre el granero cuando observó de lejos a AppleJack platicando con Spike, ambos parecían estar riendo alegremente por lo que decidió acercarse.

_**-Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?**_

_**-Jeje. Que tal Rainbow jeje.**_ Saludaron al mismo tiempo Spike y AppleJack intentando aguantar la risa.

Rainbow los mira con extrañeza y les pregunta _**-¿Qué sucede, de que se ríen?**_

_**-Oh no es nada importante.**_ Afirma el dragón pero sin dejar de escapar unas risitas. AppleJack concentra sus ojos en el cielo pero su boca temblaba como gusano.

La pegaso empieza a perder la paciencia y repregunta _**-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Díganme de una vez.**_

_**-¿Estas segura que quieres saber compañera?**_ Habló A.J. y Rainbow asiente.

_**-¿Segura, segura?**_ Secunda Spike.

_**-¡Ya díganme!**_

_**-Muy bien, creo que podemos decirte…**_ Sonríe la vaquera. _**-… Dafne**_

El dragón y la pony naranja caen al suelo muertos de risa. Esperaban que Rainbow se enojara y empezara a reclamarles, pero ésta se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquila. Esto ayudó a que ambos bromistas se calmaran rápidamente logrando que las carcajadas murieran en instantes.

_**-¿Así que ya lo saben? Esta bien, solo no lo divulguen ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos**_. Les habló indiferente y partió volando lejos.

AppleJack. y Spike miraron confundidos hacia la dirección en que partió su amiga pegaso la cual ya se había alejado bastante. Luego pusieron una cara de culpabilidad. No sabían exactamente de que se trataba pero era obvio que su pequeña broma afectó a Rainbow de forma negativa.

Twilight y Rossder caminaban por la plaza principal del pueblo cuando vieron a la pegaso de cabello rosado que regresaba a casa después de hacer unas compras. La alicornio llamó su atención. _**-Fluttershy, Fluttershy.**_

La pony amarilla volteó al escuchar su nombre. _**–Hola Twilight ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**-Muy bien, gracias.**_ Se acerca un extraño pony desde atrás. _**–Quiero que conozcas a alguien. **_Twilight le hace una seña al potro para que se acerque un poco más.

_**-Fluttershy te presentó a Rossder Schatten del Consejo Nocturno. Se quedará unos días en mi casa.**_ Por un momento pensó en decirle le verdad a su amiga pero resolvió que debía hacerlo solo cuando se reunieran las 6 Portadoras de la Armonía, además la plaza pública no era el lugar más adecuado para hablar de algo tan delicado. -_**Y Rossder ella es mi gran amiga…**_

_**-Fluttershy Music, portadora del Elemento de la Bondad, cuidadora de animales y criaturas del bosque. De personalidad tímida y reservada, aun así llevó una corta pero exitosa carrera de modelo profesional, fue descubierta por la famosa fotógrafa, Photo Finish; y más recientemente debutó como miembro del popular grupo vocal, los Ponytones. También es la única hija del renombrado… **_

_**-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!**_ Interrumpe repentinamente el grito del asistente dragón. Éste va montado sobre AppleJack que llega galopando.

_**-Chicas ¿no han visto a Rainbow Dash?**_ Pregunta agitada la rubia.

_**-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Le sucede algo?**_ Interroga Fluttershy.

_**-Es que no sabemos. Creo que nos pasamos con una pequeña broma que le hicimos.**_ Se explica AppleJack.

_**-Y parece que se enojo bastante y la estamos buscando para disculparnos, pero no la encontramos por ningún lado.**_ Continuó Spike.

La princesa purpura les hecha un vistazo serio para luego acusarlos. _**–Usaron lo de su segundo nombre ¿verdad? Debí imaginar que harías algo desde que lo supiste esta mañana Spike. Haber ¿qué le hicieron?**_

_**-Solo la llamamos Dafne una vez y ya.**_ Se defendió el dragón mientras la vaquera asentía. _**–Claro que también nos reímos bastante. Pero es todo, lo juro.**_

_**-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos!**_ Habló Fluttershy _**¿En serio la llamaron Dafne? Esto es malo, muy muy muy malo.**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?**_

Con cara de angustia, la pegaso peli-rosada les empieza a explicar. _**–Le pusieron su segundo nombre en honor a su abuela, Dafne Flower. Rainbow y ella eran muy unidas. De entre todos los miembros de su familia, la abuela Dafne fue la que más la apoyó en su sueño de convertirse en Wonderbolt. La llevaba a las presentaciones, le compraba objetos autografiados y siempre la animó a alcanzar esa meta... Cuando su abuela falleció, Rainbow se ponía mal cada vez que oía el nombre Dafne y empezó a presentarse como Rainbow D. Ash, que después se convirtió simplemente en Rainbow Dash.**_

Después de escuchar esto, la vaquera acertó en ocultar su rostro apenado con el sombrero. _**–¡Por mis corrales! ¿Qué hemos hecho Spike? Esta vez sí que metimos la pata.**_

_**-Y no creo que con una simple disculpa nos perdone.**_ Dijo Spike cabizbajo enrollándose en su propia cola y con sus grandes ojos verdes apunto de llorar.

_**-Aún así, creo que deberíamos buscarla. Me preocupa.**_ Expresó Fluttershy mirando al cielo intranquila.

_**-Creo que sé como encontrarla.**_ Intervino Twilight. _**–Rossder podrías… ¿eh? ¿Dónde esta Rossder? Estaba aquí hace un momento**_. Giró en varias direcciones tratando de hallar a su acompañante pero éste simplemente se había esfumado.

Al otro lado del pueblo se encontraba Rainbow Dash recostada con una mirada perdida y triste en una gran nube que ella misma formó. No alcanzó a notar que a sus espaldas una niebla negra se colocó al lado opuesto de la nube. La niebla se abulto y formo el cuerpo de un pony gris con cabello blanco y vestido con una gabardina negra.

Rossder veía expectante a Rainbow quien no se había percatado de su presencia. Entonces el corcel oscuro cerró los ojos y recordó parte de una de las cartas que había estudiado:

"_Querida princesa Celestia… hoy aprendimos que hay que tomar en serio las preocupaciones de tus amigas aún si aparentemente no crees que sean tan importantes…"_

Después de reflexionar un poco Rossder se trató de llamar la atención de la pegaso azul. _**-Eh… Hola.**_

Dash volteó al instante sorprendida y elevándose un poco. _**–Ahh! ¿Quién eres tú y de donde saliste? **_

_**-Nuestro nombre es Rossder Schatten, y somos nuevos en el pueblo. **_Habló aun inseguro.

_**-¿Tú y cuantos más? **_

_**-Solo nosotros.**_

_**-¿"Nosotros" quienes?**_

_**-Pues nosotros, Rossder Schatten. **_Luego reaccionó,_** -Ohhhh ya entendemos, lo que pasa es que hablamos en plural pero somos un solo pony. **_

_**-Ok…**_ responde lentamente y con vista desconfiada -_**¿Qué se les ofrece a ti y a tu entidad plural? ¿Acaso están perdidos?**_ Pregunta Dash en tono de burla.

_**-No, queríamos disculparnos con vos.**_

_**-¿Mmm? ¿Disculparte con Vos? ¿Quién es Vos? Espera ¿te refieres a mí? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te conozco. **_

_**-Veras, lo que pasa es que nos estamos quedando en castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**_ Empezó a explicar más confiado. _**-Fuimos nosotros quienes le dijimos accidentalmente a Spike vuestro segundo nombre sin saber que la sola mención de éste lastimaría vuestros sentimientos. Así que, lo sentimos Rainbow Dash.**_ Hace una reverencia frente a la pegaso.

Confundida, Rainbow decide seguirle la corriente a la extraña yegua _**-…supongo que te perdono chica, pero ¿cómo es que sabes mi segundo nombre?**_

_**-Su majestad, la Princesa Luna, nos envió a Ponyville para experimentar lo que llaman "Magia de la Amistad". Para esto, estudiamos las cartas que enviaron las Portadoras de la Armonía a la princesa Celestia. También estudiamos todo la información pertinente, relacionada con las mismas ponis.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿sabes mucho sobre mí y también mis amigas?**_

La aparente yegua le afirmó con la cabeza. Dash recapacitó un momento dudando si este pony le decía la verdad. Entonces se le ocurrió:

_**-¿Puedes decirme que tanto sabes de mí?**_

Y Rossder comenzó. _**-Rainbow Daf… Dash, sois atlética y competitiva, portadora del Elemento de la Lealtad. Una de las encargadas del clima en Ponyville, en donde también tenéis un club de fans por vuestras hazañas como heroína local. Fuiste miembro de los Junior Speedsters, campeones escolares. Actualmente sois una de las aspirantes más prometedoras de la Academia Wonderbolt y poséis diversos records de velocidad en la misma. De las únicas ponis, en la historia de Equestria, capaz de ejecutar el legendario Sonic Rainboom o Rainplosión Sónica. Competisteís en la carrera de relevos de los Juegos de Equestria donde vuestro equipo ganó la medalla de plata. Y también…**_

No pudo continuar pues Rainbow le tapó la boca con un casco _**-Bueno, bueno, es suficiente. Creo que ya entendí la idea.**_ Luego le sonrié. _**–Vaya, eres como una combinación de Pinkie y Twilight con toda esa información que tienes en la cabeza. Pero sabes, tal vez no deberías de ser tan explicita al hablar diciendo tantos detalles. Apuesto que fue por eso que se te escapó mi segundo nombre cuando conversabas con Spike ¿no? Digo, es bueno que sepas todo eso pero no tienes que comunicarlo a todopony en voz alta.**_

Rossder pensó llevándose un casco al mentón. _**–Creemos entender. Gracias por el consejo.**_

Después aparta la vista en otra dirección y pregunta modestamente _**-¿Rainbow Dash, esto nos convierte en amigos? **_

Volviendo a su actitud normal y presumida. _**–Por supuesto choca esos cascos… este… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? **_(Sonrisa nerviosa).

_**-Rossder Schatten. **_Contestó feliz, ahora mirándola de frente.

_**-Mmmmm, Rossder… Rossder….**_ Cruzó los cascos meditando. -_**¿Y si te llamo Ross como apodo? ¿O tal vez prefieras Rossy? Ya que eres una yegua.**_

_**-Ross esta bien, además somos un corcel, no una yegua.**_

_**-Perfecto entonces te llamaré Ross… Espera, ¿eres que?**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Gotas de felicidad

Palacio de Canterlot. Aposentos de la princesa Luna. Unos días atrás.

_**-Aún no lo entendemos majestad. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a Ponyville y convivir con otros? **_

Preguntaba Rossder, en su forma pony, a la princesa de la noche. Desde que se conocieron había permanecido oculto en los rincones cercanos a la habitación de Luna pasando varias horas charlando con ella y otras estudiando toda clase de documentos: libros de historia, periódicos con noticias recientes y pergaminos, que en su mayoría eran cartas que empezaban con la frase _"Querida Princesa Celestia…"._ Pero ese día en particular, la alicornio le comunicó que planeaba mandarlo un tiempo a vivir al pintoresco pueblo de Ponyville.

_**-Has aprendido mucho en tus estudios Rossder Schatten, pero no te sirven de mucho si no puedes aplicarlos. Es de vital importancia que experimentes en carne propia lo que es coexistir con otros ponis, aparte de mí.**_ Contestó en tono maternal, sentada frente al corcel.

_**-Pero ¿tiene que ser en Ponyville, alteza?**_ Dijo inquieto.

_**-Ponyville es por mucho la mejor opción. Queda cerca de Canterlot y Everfree, lugares con los que estas muy familiarizado. Sus habitantes son amigables y honrados, algunos ponis incluso la llaman "la capital de la amistad". Además que es donde viven las que hemos estudiado tanto, las Portadoras de la Armonía, ¿quién mejor que ellas para…? Ohh, es eso ¿no es cierto? Aún te preocupan ellas. **_

_**-Mentiríamos si no fuera verdad que en parte eso causa nuestra aflicción. Pero no es lo único que nos inquieta, princesa. **_Apenado, el potro voltea hacia una ventana._** –Es sólo que… aun no entendemos como nos ayudará todo esto a encontrar nuestro propósito. **_

Levantándose, la soberana lunar se para justo al lado de su protegido_**. -Es curioso, ¿sabes? Por un momento me recordaste a Twilight Sparkle.**_ Rossder la miró con interés. _**–No hace mucho, ella tenía una inquietud similar a la tuya… y poco tiempo después halló su destino como Princesa de la Amistad. Supongo que estudiaste el incidente del ataque de Tirek, el centauro ¿no?**_ El pony oscuro afirmó con la cabeza._** -Twilight no hubiera podido vencerlo sin la ayuda de sus amigos, y encontró su propósito en el camino. **_ Luna agregó también viendo a Roosder a los ojos. _**–Míralo de esta forma: Twilight logró descubrir su propósito conviviendo un par de años con sus amigos. Y tú en un milenio, no lo has encontrado viviendo en solitario por aquellas ruinas. **_

_**-Eso talvez tenga… sentido. **_Dijo más para si mismo que para la princesa.

_**-El punto es Rossder, que a veces para descubrir el camino que debes recorrer, necesitas convivir con otros. Por eso quiero que vayas a Ponyville. Quiero que experimentes la amistad y así puede que encuentres tu lugar en el mundo. ¿Y quién sabe? Talvez hasta te hagas amigo de alguna de las portadoras…**_

Regresando al presente.

_**-"Parece que tenía razón después de todo, alteza"**_ Pensó Rossder mientras caminaba hacia la plaza de Ponyville. Rainbow Dash iba cerca en el aire juntó a él.

_**-Ross, Ross. Equestria a Ross. **__**¡ROSS!.**_ Hablaba la pegaso moviendo los cascos frente a la cara de su nuevo amigo.

_**-Eh? ¿Cómo…? Ahh lo sentimos Rainbow. Estábamos distraídos.**_

Rainbow lo miró con extrañeza. _**-¿Seguro que no te pegaste en la cabeza al bajar de la nube? Aún no se cómo lo hiciste. Estábamos hablando, me distraje un segundo y de repente ya estabas en tierra firme. Ni siquiera te vi extender tus alas para descender. Tampoco sé como vuelas teniendo esa estorbosa gabardina. **_

Dash parecía creer que Rossder era un pegaso igual que ella y que la gabardina ocultaba sus alas. Y cómo culparla, después de todo, se habían conocido en una nube y los únicos que pueden caminar en ellas son los pegasos y los unicornios que usan un hechizo especial, pero evidentemente el disque potro no era un unicornio. Rossder estaba a punto de sacarla de su error cuando…

_**-Eso es porque no somos un peg… Espera, Twilight y los demás están cerca. **_

_**-¿Dónde, no los veo?**_ Preguntó buscando en varias direcciones con un casco en la frente.

_**-Síguenos.**_

Rossder empezó a galopar por entre las calles y Rainbow lo siguió planeando por los edificios. Finalmente se toparon de frente con el grupo de Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack y ¿Rarity? Sí así era, la unicornio blanca parecía haberse unido al grupo en la búsqueda de su amiga alada y al pony recién llegado.

_**-¡Rainbow! Gracias a Celestia, estábamos preocupados.**_ Le dijo la pegaso amarilla abrazándola fuertemente.

_**-Hola Fluttershy, también me da gusto verte.**_ Intentó responder Rainbow apenas con algo de aire.

_**-Veo que te me adelantaste Roosder.**_ Se acercó la alicornio al potro_** -Justo iba a pedirte que encontraras a Rainbow Dash con tu habilidad. Pero, me diste un buen susto cuando desapareciste.**_

_**-Perdón por preocuparos Twilight. Pero en ese momento, nos sentimos culpables por lo ocurrido y en cuanto sentimos la presencia de Rainbow Dash, quisimos ir a pedirle disculpas personalmente.**_

_**-Pero no fue tu culpa, tú sólo hablaste más de la cuenta pero sin mala intención.**_ _**En todo caso el error fue de estos dos. **_La princesa volteó atrás donde estaban los bromistas.

_**-Spikey wikey, AppleJack ¿no tienen algo que decirle a Rainbow?**_ Les dijo cortésmente la unicornio. Éstos no tenían el valor para apartar sus ojos del suelo, parecían dos gatos tristes y regañados consumidos por la culpa y al notarlos, Rainbow Dash se para delante de ellos en sus cuatro patas. Por fin ambos se atreven a levantar la vista, pero antes de que empezarán con una sincera disculpa…

_**-No digan nada, Ross ya pidió disculpas en su nombre por lo que pasó, y yo ya las acepté.**_ Cuando observa las caras de confusión, la peli-arcoíris se explica dirigiéndose al corcel. _**–Ross, ¿acaso tus palabras exactas no fueron: "QUERÍAMOS disculparnos" y "lo SENTIMOS Rainbow Dash"? Supongo que estabas refiriéndote a ti, a Spike y a AppleJack cuando dijiste eso ¿cierto? **_ (guiña un ojo).

_**-Sólo di "si".**_ Le murmuró la yegua amarilla al pony de ojos amarillos mostrándole también una sonrisa.

_**-Ehhh… ¿Si?**_ Obedeció sin entender completamente lo que estaba pasando.

_**-Además…**_Continua Rainbow_**. - ya les regresaré la broma con la información que Ross me dio de ustedes dos jejeje.**_ Terminó frotándose los cascos y con una mueca macabra.

_**-Gulp. "No me gustó como sonó eso".**_ Pensó el reptil tragando saliva.

Luego Rainbow bufo y rio al ver la cara de angustia que pusieron sus amigos. A.J. y Spike cambiaron su expresión a un gesto alegre, que se convirtió en risa 2 segundos después, y esta risa se contagió a todos, excepto por Rossder que seguía sin comprender que había pasado.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, la noche llegaba a Ponyville cuando Rossder Schatten cambió su rostro de confusión por uno de seriedad y se dirigió a la princesa morada. _**–Twilight ¿hay alguna reunión programada en el castillo?**_

Aún riendo, le contesta _**-Jajaja. No que yo sepa ¿Por qué preguntas?**_

_**-Hay varias presencias de ponis moviéndose en vuestro hogar, principalmente en uno de los salones grandes y la cocina… creó que Pinkamena Diane Pie está entre ellos.**_

En seguida Twilight suspiró como cansada._** -Y yo creo saber lo que pasa. Justo cuando pensé que podríamos esperar hasta mañana, pero en fin.**_ _**Spike ¿podrias venir conmigo al castillo? **_El dragón obedece al instante y se para junto a su hermana. _**–En un momento regresamos, no tardaremos mucho.**_ Su cuerno empieza a brillar y en haz de luz ambos desaparecen.

La vaquera y la modista se acercan entonces al pony desconocido para saludarlo. La rubia habló primero _**-Disculpe señorita, creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Applejack.**_

_**-Y el mío es Rarity Tabatha Belle. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Twilight y Fluttershy mencionaron que estas muy bien informada. Pero solo llámame Rarity, ¿si cariño? **_

Fluttershy modestamente agrega. _**–Y como dijiste yo soy Fluttershy Music. Ya nos habían presentado, pero nos interrumpieron. Por cierto solo dime Fluttershy, digo ¿si tú quieres? **_

_**-Nosotros somos Rossder Schatten, un placer. **_

_**-A propósito Ross, estoy casi segura de que Pinkie Pie tampoco querría que la llamaras por su nombre completo. **_Señaló Dash.

_**-Procuraremos recordarlo para cuando nos presentemos con ella.**_

_**-Y chicas, no se dejen llevar por su apariencia. Ross es todo un semental. **_Les advirtió la pegaso azul a sus amigas.

_**-Rainbow Dash no seas grosera con ella.**_ La regañó Rarity.

_**-No, esta bien, de hecho es verdad. Somos un corcel. **_Dijo Rossder aparentemente orgulloso mientras las recién presentadas intercambiaban miradas incrédulas de "¿será cierto?".

_**-Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo sabes que hay ponis en el castillo? **_Cuestionó curiosa la amiga pegaso de Rossder

_**-¿Y cómo sabes que uno de ellos es Pinkie Pie?**_ Añadió AppleJack.

_**-Es mi Rossder-sentido.**_ Contestó recordando la conversación que Twilight y la Sra. Cake habían tenido en la mañana._** -Es una habilidad nuestra que nos permite sentir la presencia de criaturas con vida y su ubicación. Sabemos que uno de los ponis del castillo es Pinkam… Pinkie Pie porque cada presencia tiene una firma particular. Podemos identificar cualquier presencia que hayamos conocido con anterioridad.**_

_**-Eso… es… ASOMBROSO!**_ Se emocionó Rainbow.

_**-Pero si no has conocido a Pinkie ¿cómo sabes que se trata de su presencia?**_ Pregunta acertadamente la cuidadora de animales, para desgracia de Rossder.

_**-Conocemos la presencia de las 6 Portadoras de la Armonía desde que estuvieron en el castillo del bosque Everfree cuando buscaban los Elementos de…**_ Se tapa la boca repentinamente porque se suponía que no debía hablar sobre su estancia en el bosque y mucho menos del castillo, según las instrucciones de la princesa Luna.

_**-¡¿En el castillo del bosque Everfree?!**_ Dijeron las cuatro yeguas al unísono.

Dándose cuenta de que habló demás (otra vez), el semental trató de cambiar el tema haciéndose el despistado. _**–Este… ¿ya les habíamos dicho que somos un corcel y no una yegua?**_

Antes de que siguieran con la conversación, Twilight reapareció junto con el dragón, pero no venían solos. Su amiga fiestera rosada llegó con ellos. Ésta fue directo con el corcel gris y comenzó a tomar medidas de su rostro con unas escuadras que sacó de quien sabe donde. _**–Aja… si… muy bien… ahora color de los ojos… melena… **_Susurraba mientras anotaba algo en una libreta, que también sacó de la nada_** -¡Perfecto! Hola soy Pinkie Pie. **_Agarra y estrecha los cascos del potro. _**-Bienvenido a Ponyville. Muy bien Twilight ya puedes regresarme al castillo.**_

Twilight suspira nuevamente y enciende su cuerno, pero la interrumpe AppleJack.

_**-Uo uo uo. Detén tus caballos un momento compañera, ¿qué esta pasando aquí Twi?**_

_**-Shhhh. No puede decirte. Es secreto**_. Murmura Pinkie haciendo unas señas indicando hacia Rossder.

_**-No me refiero a lo que acabas de hacer Pinkie. Bueno, también me lo pregunto, pero eso puede esperar. **_Miró seriamente a la alicornio y le dijo_**. -Algo me dice que nuestro nuevo amigo no es exactamente quien dice ser y creo que tú sabes algo Twilight, puesto que es tu invitado. Así que será mejor que algúnpony nos explique lo que pasa.**_

Sobrealtada y confundida, la princesa echó una mirada a Rossder.

_**-Lo lamentamos Twilight, parece que hablamos demás… de nuevo.**_ Dijo triste apartando la vista.

_**-Entiendo, no te preocupes. Pensaba decirles tarde o temprano y ya que estamos reunidas supongo que es un buen momento. Pero no aquí.**_ Volvió a iluminar su cuerno y tele-transportó a todos a la habitación de Rossder en el castillo.

Aunque había otros ponis en el mismo lugar, el salón en donde se movían estaba al otro lado del edificio, por lo que contarían con la privacidad que ameritaba la situación. Pero antes de que empezaran las explicaciones Pinkie Pie susurró algo al oído de Twilight.

_**-¿No puedes esperar? Esto es algo importante y la única razón por la que voy a hablar de ello, es porque estamos las 6 aquí.**_

_**-Por faaaaaa...**_ Suplicó la yegua rosa con ojos grandes de cachorro y labios temblorosos.

Twilight estaba a punto de ceder cuando interviene su fiel asistente. _**–Saben, yo ya escuche la historia esta mañana y una vez fue suficiente. Pinkie ¿por qué no me dejas "eso" a mi? **_

_**-Muy bien.**_ Cambió su expresión triste a una feliz y despreocupada. _**– Pero tendrás que seguir estas instrucciones al pie de la letra.**_ Pinkie saca y desenrolla un pergamino que da dos vueltas a la habitación _**-¿Lo prometes? **_

_**- "Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".**_ Respondió Spike haciendo los ademanes.

_**-Cielos querido, ¿podrás con todo eso?**_ Le pregunta Rarity al dragón.

Enrollando el pergamino le dice _**-¿Bromeas? Las agendas de Twilight son el doble de largas y las hago en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **_Al retirarse del cuarto cierra la puerta y deja a solas a las ponis hablando con Rossder.

Las siguientes dos horas, la princesa les explica a sus amigas la historia de Rossder Schatten tal y como se la platicó la princesa Luna el día anterior. Procuraba contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hacían, con el potro apoyándola en ciertas dudas que surgían. Finalmente…

_**-Entonces cariño, si entiendo bien, ¿estas diciendo que Rossder Schatten es el "pony de las sombras" de la famosa leyenda?**_ Concluyó Rarity después de la explicación.

_**-Daá, pués claro, es su nombre en alemán.**_ Dijo Pinkie a la unicornio.

_**-¿Sabes alemán? **_

_**-Natürlich mein lieber freund (Por supuesto mi querida amiga).**_ Contestó.

_**-Lo sentimos, por favor no nos lastimen.**_ Expresó Rossder temblando un poco.

Todas lo miran afligidas sin atreverse a contestarle. Por fin es Rainbow quien rompe el silencio.

_**-Si alguien te quiere lastimar, será solo pasando sobre mi ¿entiendes?**_

_**-Pero ¿no te importa que seamos…?**_

_**-Mi amigo. Eres mi amigo y eso es todo lo que me importa. No nos interesa que tipo de criatura seas ¿cierto chicas?**_

_**-Así es Rossder.**_ Contesta la alicornio con las otras yeguas sonriendo y asintiendo desde atrás. -_**Y para probártelo queremos que nos acompañes.**_

Las portadoras guían al corcel hasta el salón donde él siente la presencia de los otros ponis. Al entrar se encuentra todo obscuro pero repentinamente se encienden las luces y se oye un grito a coro de…

_**-¡SORPRESA, BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE! **_

Rossder reconoce algunos rostros por sus investigaciones y a otros porque los conoció ese mismo día en el pueblo. Todos habitantes de Ponyville.

_**-¿Qué es esto? **_

_**-Una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida de último minuto. **_Respondió la rosada apareciendo de frente. _**–Aunque tomó algunas horas, así que creo que debe ser "una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida de últimas horas".**_

_**-¿Esto es una fiesta? Nunca habíamos estado en una.**_

(Tomando aire con la boca abierta) _**-¿Nunca habías estado en una fiesta en toda tu vida? Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay miles de horas de diversión por recuperar y cumpleaños que organizar.**_ Y le murmura _**–Son como 1002 ¿verdad? No te preocupes Rossdy, deja todo en cascos de la tía Pinkie. **_

_**-Pero no lo entendemos. Las conocimos apenas el día de hoy y nos organizaron una fiesta, ¿por qué? Según nuestras investigaciones sólo los amigos cercanos se hacen fiestas.**_

_**-Exactamente.**_ Habló la princesa. _**Te dije que queríamos probarte algo Rossder. Sé que Pinkie le hace una fiesta a cada pony nuevo que llega al pueblo pero en ésta, particularmente queremos compartir algo más contigo: la verdadera amistad. Spike…**_

El dragón sale de la cocina vestido con atuendo de chef llevando en las garras un pastel. En la cubierta un rostro igualito al del potro y las palabras escritas con betún: _"Nuestro nuevo gran amigo Rossder". _

_**-No sólo Rainbow… sino que todas ustedes ¿me consideran su amigo?**_ Preguntó sorpresivamente hablando en primera persona.

_**-Honestamente, sí. Después de todo, nos ayudaste a Spike y a mí a disculparnos con nuestra amiga.**_ Dijo AppleJack mientras el dragón le sonríe.

_**-Lo cual fue muy generoso de tu parte querido.**_ Dice Rarity.

_**-Generoso y considerado.**_ Agrega Fluttershy.

_**-Como un verdadero amigo que aparece justo cuando más se le necesita.**_ Continúa Rainbow Dash.

_**-Y la alegría, no olviden la alegría que trajo con eso.**_ Completa Pinkie Pie sosteniendo unos globos.

_**-Entonces ¿Qué te parece Rossder? ¿Rossder…? ¿Estas bien…?**_ Preguntó Twilight.

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer en el suelo del castillo. El semblante casi inexpresivo de Rossder Schatten se mantenía igual, pero en su cara había dos finas líneas de líquido que provenían de sus ojos humedecidos. El corcel se llevó un casco al rostro y examinó dicho líquido. Lágrimas. Él sabía lo que eran pero nunca había llorado en sus 1002 años de existencia, y también sabía que eran un síntoma de dolor, pero en ese momento no era dolor lo que él sentía _**–"¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?"**_ Pensó.

-La princesa de la amistad sonrió y adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo. _**– Mi hermano le llama "orgullo líquido" pero en tu caso yo diría que son "gotas de felicidad" o "lágrimas de alegría".**_

Alegría y felicidad, si, era exactamente lo que Rossder Schatten sentía en ese momento al experimentar por primera vez la Magia de la Amistad.

**Nota: Bien podría terminar la historia aquí, pero la dejaré en receso un tiempo para preparar bien lo que sigue. Después de todo se suponía que esto seria más de misterio que de amistad, y creó que ya es hora de entrarle a lo misterioso a partir del siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Cruzada en Manehattan Parte 1

Unas semanas después de la fiesta de bienvenida para el corcel/yegua de piel grisácea, éste se había integrado bien a la vida en Ponyville. En ese tiempo, Rossder Schatten convivió con varios ponis en diversas actividades "cotidianas", no sólo con las Portadoras de la Armonía sino también con otros ponis. Participó en la carrera anual de las hojas junto a Rainbow, Twilight y AppleJack, fue juez en un concurso escolar de talentos, ayudó a Zecora a obtener ciertos ingredientes difíciles de conseguir en el bosque, lo convocaron como jurado en un juicio de hurto de muffins, acompañó a la unicornio turquesa, Lyra, a la Friki Plaza de Antropología para buscar "artefactos humanos", y sin querer ayudó a que a que BigMacintosh tuviera una cita casi perfecta con la maestra de la escuela, Cheerileee.

Pero ahora Rossder tendría que enfrentar su mayor reto hasta ahora (y que Celestia se apiade de su alma), debía pasar el día completo ayudando a cuidar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders (Tan, tan, taaaaan…) y para colmo en un sitio totalmente extraño para él: la ciudad de Manehattan.

Todo comenzó en la mañana, cuando visitó la Boutique Carrusel por insistencia de Rarity para auxiliarla con algo, y de paso "poner a la moda" su atuendo.

_**-Pero Rarity, a nosotros nos gusta nuestra ropa.**_ Balbuceaba mientras la diseñadora le tomaba lagunas medidas.

_**-Lo sé querido, pero eres el modelo perfecto para el nuevo diseño que necesito entregar e igualmente sería una lástima desperdiciar la oportunidad de confeccionar algo para ti, teniendo tan buena figura, aún si no eres una yegua. Además cariño, estar todo el tiempo con la misma gabardina es… ¿cuál es la frase que estoy buscando? **_

_**-¿…tan pasado de moda?**_ Dijo una pequeña unicornio.

_**-¿…20% menos cool?**_ Intervino una pegaso naranja.

_**-¿…más aburrido que ver secar una cerca recién pintada?**_ Terció una potranca amarilla.

_**-Y ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí niñas?**_ Preguntó Rarity sin apartar su atención del trabajo que realizaba con el potro que tenía medidas de yegua. _**–Fluttershy me había dicho que hoy las cuidaría en su casa.**_

_**-Mamá tuvo que salir de emergencia. Dijo que regresaría hasta muy tarde. De hecho, traje a Angel conmigo para que no se quedara solo en casa**_. Contestó Scootaloo mientras el conejo se asomaba por su cabeza.

_**-Oh cielo santo, espero que no sea nada grave**_. Pero también pensó _**–"Mal momento para una emergencia, pero Fluttershy tendrá sus razones".**_

Luego habló Applebloom adivinando la siguiente pregunta de la unicorio. _**-Y mi hermana dijo que fue su turno la vez pasada, aparte que BigMac y ella estaban muy ocupados, así que aquí estamos.**_

_**-Espero no te importe Rarity.**_ Terminó cabizbaja Sweetie Belle.

(Suspiro) _**-El problema niñas es que yo también tengo mucho quehacer. Al terminar con esto debo hacer un viaje exprés este mismo día. Talvez deban ir con Rainbow o Twilight. Si eso es, ¿no les parece un buen momento para "La hora de Twlight"?**_

Aún con el mismo semblante Sweetie negó y respondió. _**–Ayer tuvimos la "La hora de Twilight" y al terminar nos dijo que tendría una reunión con las otras princesas el día de hoy.**_

_**-Y sin Twilight y su magia para caminar en las nubes sólo yo podría quedarme en casa de Rainbow.**_ Señaló Scoot.

Rarity medito un momento interrumpiendo su labor y lamentando no haber aprendido dicho hechizo en su momento, pero continuó insistiendo _**-¿Que hay de Pinkie Pie…?**_

_**-Cuidando a los gemelos Cake.**_

_**-¿Nuestros padres…?**_

_**-Siguen de viaje.**_

_**-¿La abuela Smith…?**_

_**-Recuperándose de su última operación.**_

_**-¿Zecora…?**_

_**-Esta enferma.**_

_**-¿Discord…?**_

_**-¿Después de lo que pasó la última vez?**_

La modista empezó a ponerse nerviosa pues todas sus alternativas se cerraban una a una. Se quitó sus gafas, frotó sus ojos y miro a su modelo. Entonces pensó que talvez… solo talvez… la respuesta estaba frente a ella. Pero ¿cómo podría pedir algo semejante? Es cierto que Rossder era responsable, confiable y conociéndolo era casi seguro que aceptaría la petición pero ¿estaría listo para algo como esto? ¿Cuidar a las tres hiperactivas y más traviesas potrillas de todo Ponyville por su cuenta? Quizá era demasiado, incluso para el pony de las sombras. Pero no tenía nada que perder al preguntar.

_**-¿Rossder, crees que…? **_

_**-¿Quieres que nosotros cuidemos a las niñas?**_ Se le adelantó el corcel.

_**-Lo que menos quisiera es abusar de tu buena voluntad querido, pero en verdad no te lo pediría sino lo necesitara. **_

_**-No estamos seguros Rarity. Nunca hemos sido responsables del cuidado de otros ponis. Además, aunque sabemos bastante sobre las Cutie Mark Crusaders, no creemos que ellas confíen mucho en nosotros.**_ Dijo con bastante inseguridad intercambiando miradas con las niñas, quienes aún tenían cierto recelo para con Rossder.

Poco después de la fiesta, Twilight y las chicas habían hablado con las potrillas francamente sobre Rossder Sachtten, diciéndoles que su secreto sólo debía compartirse con miembros cercanos de la familia. Al enterarse de la verdadera identidad del pony, las niñas lo empezaron a ver con algo de miedo, como cualquier infante en presencia del caballo sin cabeza o algún otro fantasma.

Ya resignada, la unicornio de cabello índigo volteo a ver a las crusaders. _**–Supongo que no hay de otra, tendré que cancelar mi ida a Manehattan.**_

_**-¿Manehattan? ¿Debías ir hoy a Manehattan?**_ Preguntó Sweetie a su hermana mayor quien se limitó a asentir una vez. Ella sabía que si Rarity necesitaba hacer un viaje rápido a la gran ciudad era porque tenía un pedido o algún asunto muy, pero muy importante. Y empezó a sentir culpa.

Entonces a Applebloom se le ocurrió una solución aparentemente simple. _**–Y ¿si te acompañamos? **_

Rarity la miró con una ceja levantada. _**-Buena broma cariño, pero si apenas me animo a encargarme de las tres en mi propia casa ¿crees que lo haría en la ciudad más bulliciosa de toda Equestria? Además, si voy, es para trabajar y no para llevarlas de paseo. Sin ofender Applebloom, pero eso no va a pasar. **_

_**-¿Y si te apoyáramos junto con Spike?**_ Intercedió Rossder viendo que realmente su amiga requería ayuda. _**-Cada uno por separado tendría muchos problemas con las jóvenes potrancas, pero si los tres viajamos junto con ellas, nuestras probabilidades de éxito son mejores. **_

_**-Eso… podría funcionar...**_ Especuló Rarity en voz alta. _**–En circunstancias normales ni lo pensaría, pero de verdad me urge ir hoy a Manehattan. Aún hay que preguntarle primero a Spike. **_

_**-Sin Twilight en el pueblo, él tiene el día libre, y tratándose de un favor para vos, estamos seguros que no se negará.**_ Concluyó el potro sonriendo.

_**-Entonces está decidido. Iremos a Manehattan. **_

Mientras Rarity terminaba unos bocetos y los empacaba junto con otras cosas que debía llevar (con la "asistencia" de Sweetie Belle), Rossder regresó al castillo para informar a Spike del plan y como era de esperarse, el dragón aceptó de inmediato. Las otras dos crusaders se separaron para informar rápidamente a sus respectivas familias, pero Scootaloo exclusivamente dejó una nota en casa llevando consigo al conejo Angel en todo momento. Finalmente se reunieron todos en a estación del tren y salieron rumbo a la ciudad de la gran manzana.

_**-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ANDANDO EN LA GRAN CIUDAD! ¡YAY! **_Gritaron las potrillas al bajarse del tren.

_**-No creó que haya una cutie mark por andar en una ciudad ¿o si la hay? **_Cuestionó Spike.

Con una voz firme y a la vez dulce, la unicornio le dice al grupo._** -Bien niñas, sólo recuerden: no se separen de Spike, Rossder o de mí. Iremos directamente al teatro a entregar esto. **_(Señala la maleta que trae cargando el dragón)_** Y si nos queda tiempo, talvez turisteemos un rato. ¿Entendieron? **_

_**-Ouuu… ¿no vamos a visitar a Babs?**_ Preguntó como decepcionada la pequeña pelirroja.

_**-Como dije, si nos sobra tiempo, ya veremos querida. **_

Mientras, el pony oscuro contemplaba expectante la gran metrópoli. _**–"Increíble, nunca habíamos sentido tantas presencias en un solo lugar, ni siquiera en Canterlot".**_

Después abordaron un par de taxis para dirigirse al lugar de la entrega. En uno iban las dos unicornios con la niña granjera, y en el otro la pegaso naranja, el conejo y el pony gris con Spike en medio. Scootaloo sintió que le había tocado la pajilla más corta al tener que compartir el vehículo con el pony de las sombras y temblaba un poco agarrando fuertemente a Angel. Rossder notó la incertidumbre de la pequeña y hablo en voz alta dirigiéndose indirectamente a ella.

_**-Talvez no nos creas, pero te aseguramos que no debes temernos Scootaloo Wing. No tenemos intención de dañaros. Por el contrario, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para cuidar que no os pase nada malo durante este viaje. Pretendemos regresaros sana y salva con vuestra madre Fluttershy, quien es una amiga muy querida por nosotros. **_

Scoot entonces recordó que su mamá le había contado cosas buenas sobre Rossder, y también de como Rainbow Dash confiaba en el potro. También pensó que si la pony que había logrado reformar al señor del caos tenía una buena impresión del corcel fantasma, entonces talvez éste merecía una oportunidad. Esos pensamientos le ayudaron a calmarse y contestarle.

_**-Lo siento Rossder, sé que aprecias a Rainbow y a mi mamá, y ellas ti. Y si ellas confían en ti, creo que yo también puedo.**_ Ya más tranquila, mostro un pequeño gesto sonriente, pero alcanzó a notar que el pony de negro parecía algo nervioso. _**–Oye ¿estas bien?**_

_**-Ssi, es solo que… nunca habíamos estado en un lugar como este, tan grande… y lleno de tantos… ponis. Talvez… no fue buena idea que viniéramos después de todo.**_

_**-Pero ya has estado en lugares así, como Canterlot ¿o me equivoco?**_ Preguntó Spike.

_**-No es lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos en Canterlot siempre permanecíamos en el castillo sin interactuar con nadie más que con su majestad, la princesa Luna. Esto es… impactante.**_ Hiso una mueca contrariado.

La pequeña se sorprendió, el mitológico pony de las sombras tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de la gran ciudad de Manehattan. Pero si se encontraba tan inseguro ¿por qué accedió a venir? Entonces repentinamente, como un chispazo y en menos de lo que tarda Rainbow en romper un record de velocidad, lo entendió. Rossder estaba ahí para ayudar Rarity, a sus amigos, porque lo necesitaban. Todos se encontraban muy ocupados o no estaban disponibles, solo Rossder y Spike podían apoyar a la unicornio con este viaje y cuidarlas a ella y a sus dos amigas crusaders. A pesar de sus temores Rossder Schatten estaba ahí para ayudar.

Con más seguridad Scootaloo le habla al corcel. _**–No te preocupes Ross, ya que tú nos cuidas, Spike, Angel y yo te cubriremos la espalda ¿verdad muchachos?**_ El conejo saltó a la cabeza de Rossder y el dragón mostro un pulgar en alto.

Por su parte, el potro de negro miró extrañado a sus compañeros, en especial a la niña pegaso. Era la primera, aparte de Rainbow, en llamarlo Ross. Esto le hiso olvidar su incertidumbre y con un semblante ya más templado afirmo como en broma. _**–Gracias, confío en ustedes. **_(Si, en primera persona).

Llegando a su destino, Rarity les pide a todos que la esperen en la recepción un momento mientras ella hablaba con su amiga Coco Pommel, quien era su contacto con el cliente dueño del establecimiento teatral. Mientras esperaban, escucharon una discusión que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado del pasillo, lo cual no era difícil pues alguien gritaba estruendosamente.

_**-Ya se lo dije señor. GPT no puede atenderlo en este momento. Esta preparándose para la función de hoy en la noche.**_

_**-¡Y Iron Will ya te dijo que no le importa! ¡Esa unicornio le debe dinero a Iron Will y Iron Will no se ira sin su pago! **_

_**-Señor, me veré forzado a llamar a seguridad.**_

_**-**__** "**__**Cuando alguien trata de bloquearte el paso debes mostrarle quién manda**__**".**_ Se escuchó un gran golpe, como si algúnpony hubiera sido arrojado por una ventana.

_**-Niñas, esperen aquí un momento con Spike.**_ Dijo Rossder mientras caminaba hacia el lugar del escandalo. El dragón ni se percato del alboroto, se encontraba profundamente dormido como un oso en invernación. El corcel no quería involucrarse en asuntos que no le correspondían, pero si había un potencial peligro para las chicas en ese lugar, debía asegurarse que ellas estarían a salvo.

Al llegar vio en efecto una ventana rota con la silueta de algún pobre pony, también una enfadada criatura musculosa de color azul, rostro de toro, con cuernos en la cabeza, brazos con dedos y dos piernas equinas. Según sus estudios, un minotauro. Éste al ver a Rossder le planta la cara y le dice.

_**-¿Tu también pretendes detener a Iron Will pequeña pony? **_

_**-Nosotros no queremos problemas con vos, estimado señor. Sólo nos preocupa que vuestras acciones pongan en riesgo la seguridad de nuestras protegidas**_ (Señala hacia las niñas con la cabeza, que se asomaban desde una esquina)_**. Estamos seguros que si se calma, podremos llegar a un acuerdo con las autoridades de este establecimiento y sin necesidad de incurrir en la violencia ¿le parece, señor Iron Will?**_ Expresó calmadamente viendo cara a cara al minotauro.

Iron Will crispó su ojo derecho, sacudió la cabeza, se enderezó, tomó aire por la nariz y dio signos de recuperar la compostura. _**–"Si alguien te trata con mucha amabilidad, debes corresponder con humildad".**_ Habló en voz alta como para si mismo y luego contestó. _**–Muy bien pony, sólo díganle a GPT que me pague hoy mismo o Iron Will tendrá que recuperar su dinero por las malas, ella ya sabe donde encontrarme. **_

Dicho esto el minotauro se retiró del lugar mientras los ponis de seguridad veían con alivio que su intervención no fue necesaria, aunque no hubieran podido hacer mucho contra ese monstruo. Aún así, Rossder se dirigió a ellos. _**–Creemos que deberían informar al tal GPT sobre este incidente, y recomiéndenle que pague su deuda, antes de que el asunto pase a mayores.**_

_**-Si, gracias señorita, eso haremos.**_ Contestó uno de los uniformados y retirándose con su compañero. Luego llegaron las crusaders impresionadas de cómo su niñero apaciguó a la bestia.

_**-Eso fue increíble Ross. **_

_**-Estupendo.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo hiciste?**_

_**-No hicimos nada en especial, sólo razonamos con él. **_Les declaró.

_**-Pero, ¿y si te hubiera agarrado y lanzado como al señor que echó por la ventana? **_

_**-Oh… No se preocupen, no nos hubiera podido agarrar nunca.**_ Afirmó sonriente. Las niñas intercambiaron miradas curiosas por la última aseveración del potro, pero antes de indagar, éste les preguntó primero. _**-¿Y Spike?**_

_**-Sigue dormido.**_ Confirmó Applebloom asomándose a la recepción.

_**-Y eso que venía a apoyarnos. Pero es razonable, el pobre no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche y en el tren estaba muy ocupado asistiendo a Rarity con los últimos detalles de la entrega.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?**_ Curioseó Sweetie Belle.

_**-Bueno, él siempre procura ayudar a vuestra hermana, aunque este muy cansado. Es medio obsesivo algunas veces cuando se trata de quedar bien con Rarity, a nuestro parecer, claro.**_

_**-¿Habla el mismo pony con apariencia de yegua y que dice que es un corcel para complacer a su propia madre?**_ Le dice Scootaloo sarcásticamente.

Antes de que Rossder objetara el comentario...

_**-No, no, digo que ¿por qué no pudo dormir bien anoche**_? Repreguntó la unicornio.

_**-Es complicado, mejor pregúntenle ustedes mismas cuando despierte. Por ahora regresemos con él. Rarity ya no debe tardar en salir.**_ Acabo el potro la conversación.

A los pocos minutos la unicornio mayor salió a la recepción y les anunció que su amiga Coco los invitaba a comer a un restaurante cercano. Al oír la palabra comida, Spike despertó de inmediato en medio de unas cuantas risas.

Un par de horas más tarde regresaron al teatro donde fueron recibidos por el eufórico dueño. Un corcel larguirucho color verde, vestido con una boina negra y lentes obscuros, con una cuitie mark de telón rojo.

_**-¡Coco! ¡Coco! ¡Esto es terrible, catastrófico!**_

_**-¡¿Qué pasa jefe?! ¿Ocurrió algo malo? **_Preguntó Coco Pommel con extrema preocupación.

_**-Peor que malo Coco. GPT desapareció, una hora antes de la función. Y peor aún, creemos que fue atacada y/o secuestrada. Su camerino estaba hecho un desastre, como si se hubieran peleado dentro un par de monos rabiosos. Ya hemos llamado a las autoridades pero no se que más hacer…**_ Explicó casi llorando.

_**-¡Oh cielos!**_ Lamento escuchar eso. Habló Rarity_**. -¿Qué clase de bárbaro haría algo semejante? **_

_**-Apuesto mi moño a que fue ese minotauro.**_ Intervino Applebloom.

_**-Si, él dijo que GPT le debía dinero o algo así.**_ Continuó Scoot.

_**-El minotauro… si algo me dijeron al respecto los de seguridad**_. Mencionó el pony verde. _**Pero nadie lo ha visto desde que se fue hace horas del teatro y no es precisamente alguien que pasa desapercibido.**_

_**-Lo importante es encontrar a la chica y asegurarnos de que este a salvo.**_ Rarity se dirige a Rossder. _**Querido ¿puedes hallarla con tu Rossder-sentido?**_

El potro negó y contestó. _**–Lo sentimos Rarity, ya que no conocemos a GPT no podemos saber cual de todas las presencias de la ciudad es la suya.**_

_**-Pero no es una completa desconocida, se trata de Trixie Lulamoon**_. Continúa la modista. _**-Debes haber oído hablar de ella en tus investigaciones.**_

_**-Ohh GPT. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta**_? Reaccionó la pequeña pelirroja.

_**-¿Beatrix Lulamoon, dices? Mmm…**_ Rossder deliberó un momento. _**-Si, sabemos quien es, pero una cosa es saber de ella y otra conocerla en vivo. Lo lamentamos, pero no basta para encontrarla.**_

_**-Ya veo, no te preocupes cariño.**_

_**-Pero sí conoces a Iron Will, Ross.**_ Declaró Scoot, con Angel afirmando desde su cabeza. _**–Sigo pensando que tiene algo que ver en todo esto. Si lo encontramos, talvez él sepa donde esta Trixie. **_

_**-Pero, ¿no deberíamos dejar que la policía se encargue de esto? **_Cuestionó Sweetie.

Siguió la pequeña peli-morada_** -Ellos seguramente también buscarán a Iron Will, él es sospechoso por tener un motivo. Pero Ross tardaría menos tiempo en encontrarlo con el Rossder-sentido. Cuando alguien es secuestrado en estas circunstancias, cada minuto cuenta. **_

_**-Sigues leyendo esas novelas policiacas, ¿verdad?**_ Le preguntó Applebloom a su amiga pegaso.

_**-Primero: son libros "serie de acción", no novelas; segundo: no son policías, son agentes del FBI, muchas gracias.**_

_**-Pero el punto de Scootaloo es muy válido. Debemos encontrar lo más rápido posible a Beatrix Lulamoon. Si esta herida, debe atenderse inmediatamente. Déjennos ver…**_ Rossder cierra los ojos y se concentra profundamente. Hay cientos, quizá miles de presencias en la ciudad pero después de casi un minuto… _**-¡Lo hallamos! Iron Will no esta lejos. **_(Sale galopando a toda velocidad).

_**-¡Vamos Agente Rossi*! ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AGENTES DEL FBI! **_Grita Scoot mientras persigue a corcel gris.

_**-¿No somos más como Cutie Mark Crusaders Detectives**_? Dice Sweetie mientras ella y Applebloom corren tras la pegaso.

_**-¡Niñas, esperen!**_ Trata Rarity inútilmente de detenerlas. _**–Oh, no hay de otra. ¡Vamos Spikey-poo! **_ El dragón sube al lomo de la unicornio y ésta empieza a trotar rumbo a la dirección en que se fueron las crusaders.

_**-¡Buena suerte…!**_ Alcanza a gritarles Coco sin saber si la escucharon.

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Antes que pregunten: Si, en esto hay continuidad de _"Pequeña historia de madre e hija"_. No, aún no van a ver respuestas respecto a sus dudas sobre esa historia (¿o, talvez si…? O_O).

*Referencia al agente David Rossi de "_Criminal Minds_". Una feliz coincidencia (¿o, talvez no…? -_-)


	6. Cruzada en Manehattan Parte 2

Las calles de la gran ciudad de Manehattan seguían brillando a pesar de que el sol se había ocultado hace pocos minutos. Rossder Schatten se movía rápidamente por una de las calles principales en busca del minotauro Iron Will, aún no sabía si él tenía que ver con la desaparición de la unicornio Trixie pero era su mejor pista hasta ahora. Tras andar corriendo un rato, el potro de ojos amarillos se detuvo a la entrada de lo que parecía una especie de taberna o bar. Detrás de él llegaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders y a los pocos segundos Rarity con Spike.

_**-¿Esta aquí?**_ Preguntó jadeando la unicornio mayor.

_**-Si, sentimos la presencia de Iron Will en este lugar.**_

_**-Muy bien, Spike quédate aquí afuera con las niñas y no se muevan ¿entendieron?**_ Ordenó la modista recuperando el aliento.

_**-Si, madam.**_ Respondió el reptil haciendo un saludo militar.

_**-¿Qué? Pero queremos ayudar con el interrogatorio. **_Protestó Scootaloo.

_**-Ni hablar, una taberna no es lugar para tres pequeñas potrillas. Ni siquiera sé si es apropiado para una hermosa y delicada dama como yo. **_Dijo arreglándose la melena con un casco.

_**-Entonces Rossder tampoco puede entrar.**_ Declaró AppleBloom.

_**-¡SI!**_ Secundó firmemente Sweetie Belle. Luego volteó a ver a su amiga amarilla y le preguntó _**-¿Por qué no puede?**_

_**-Porque parece más hermosa y delicada que Rarity, aunque sea macho.**_ Le contestó.

_**-¡¿DISCULPA…!?**_ Vociferó la yegua blanca con una mirada asesina.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la discusión, Rossder se aventuró dentro del establecimiento. Rarity lo siguió pero giró su cabeza hacia las niñas y les hizo una firme seña de que se quedarán quietas ahí junto a la entrada. Las potrancas se vieron confabuladamente entre ellas y se escabulleron dentro del local, aprovechando que el dragón estaba distraído con un bostezando. Angel llama la atención de Spike y éste al darse cuenta, se metió tras las niñas seguido por el conejo.

Iron Will se encontraba sentado en una mesa, cerca de una de las esquinas más sombrías del segundo piso de la taberna tomando un tarro de cidra. Rarity y Rossder fueron directamente con el minotauro azul, intentando ignorar las extrañas miradas que les echaban los demás clientes, incluso escucharon uno que otro silbido al subir por la escalera de madera. Fue el pony de cabello blanco quien inició la conversación.

_**-Buenas noches señor Iron Will. Mi amiga y yo quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas sobre un incidente ocurrido el día de hoy en el teatro, a unas cuantas calles de aquí.**_

_**-Iron Will te recuerda del teatro.**_ (Ve a Rarity). _**–Y también a ti, eres de Ponyville, si la memoria de Iron Will no falla ¿cierto?**_

_**-Si, así es. Arrojaste a una de mis amigas a un charco de lodo y a otra la intentaste convertir en una insensible pony aprovechada. **_

Poniendose a la defensiva le responde. _**-Fue Fluttershy quien asistió al curso de auto-superación de Iron Will, solo quise ayudarle como a los otros ponis. Y en cuanto a la rosada, ella intentó engañar a Iron Will, se interpuso en el camino de Iron Will. Si quieres una disculpa por eso, esta bien. Iron Will lo siente. Ahora, si eso es todo…**_

_**-Lo sentimos, pero venimos aquí por otra cuestión. **_Intervino Rossder._** -Beatrix Lulamoon, conocida por vos como GPT, ha desaparecido, y no podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que vos teníais un asunto pendiente con ella.**_

_**-Ohh, ya veo. Sospechan de Iron Will, pero ustedes no parecen policías, ¿acaso son amigas de GPT? **_

_**-Bueno, no exactamente pero… es complicado.**_ Trató de explicar Rarity.

_**-Nos preocupa.**_ Sentenció Rossder con firmeza sorprendiendo a su compañera. _**-Si ella esta en alguna clase de peligro, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.**_

Al ver la determinación del pony gris, Iron Will muestra un gesto de admiración. _**–Iron Will respeta eso, pero no hay mucho que pueda decirles. Hace no más de una hora, GPT vino aquí y pagó lo que le debía a Iron Will, más un bono extra. **_(Les muestra un saco lleno de bits)_** -Luego se fue inmediatamente.**_

_**-Y ¿te dijo algo?**_

_**-Hablamos de negocios, pero la conversación no fue más larga que la que Iron Will sostiene con ustedes ahora.**_

_**-¿Qué clase de negocios?**_

_**-No es de su incumbencia.**_

_**-Vamos querido, dinos.**_ Dice la unicornio coquetamente. _**Puede que tenga que ver con su desaparición.**_

_**-"No significa no" y eso es todo lo que Iron Will les dirá. Ahora Iron Will quiere disfrutar de su cidra antes de retirarse a su hogar.**_ El minotauro toma su tarro y se cambia a otra mesa, esta vez en la planta baja.

_**-¿Crees nos esté mintiendo, querido?**_ Voltea interrogante hacía su amigo.

_**-Parece decir la verdad, pero algo nos dice que sigue ocultando algo.**_ Le comenta pensativo.

_**-Entonces tenemos que hacer que diga toda la verdad de alguna manera.**_ Se oye una voz proveniente de la mesa.

Rarity observa debajo del mantel y se encuentra con Spike, Angel y las crusaders. _**-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Les dije que esperarán afuera.**_ Mueve la cabeza en varias direcciones asegurándose que nadie los viera. _**-¿Cómo entraron sin que nadie se diera cuenta?**_

_**-Se escabulleron por detrás de la barra y después subieron por aquel mueble con botellas.**_ Responde Rossder señalando con su casco. _**-Llegaron aquí cuando Iron Will se estaba disculpando.**_

(Confundida) _**-¿Qué… como lo…? **_

-_**El Rossder-sentido, Rarity. **_Le recordó Spike.

_**-Oh, cierto. Pero, no deberían estar aquí.**_

_**-No hay nadie más que nosotros en el segundo piso, estarán más seguros aquí con nosotros que allá afuera. **_Intercedió el pony de gabardina negra por las potrancas y el dragón.

Rendida, la fashionista intenta retomar el asunto importante. _**-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? No creo que ese monstruo nos diga más, aunque le insistamos.**_

_**-Podríamos confirmar su historia y saber que más nos oculta, si tan solo estuviera dormido. **_Comenta el potro en voz alta y ante las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos, les explica. _**Nosotros podemos entrar en la mente subconsciente de los seres vivos y dar un vistazo a sus recuerdos y memorias.**_

_**-¿Cómo la princesa Luna cuando entra en nuestros sueños? **_Pregunta la pequeña uniconio.

_**-Si, parecido, pero con la diferencia que nosotros somos meros espectadores cuando lo hacemos, no podemos interferir ni interactuar con el sueño, como lo hace su majestad.**_

_**-¿Y qué haremos entonces? No podemos seguirlo hasta a su casa y esperar a que se duerma. Bueno, si podríamos pero tomaría mucho tiempo.**_ Expone el dragón a sus compañeras.

_**-Ojala AppleJack estuviera aquí, ella de seguro sabría como hacerle soltar la sopa. **_Comenta Applebloom.

_**-"Soltar la sopa…"**_ Cita Scoot, después piensa un poco y se dirige a la pelirroja. _**-¡Eso es! Applebloom, ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada pusiste un somnífero en la sopa de la abuela Smith?**_

_**-Tuve que hacerlo, el doctor dijo que ella debía estar en reposo absoluto para recuperarse de la operación. Pero la abuela es muy terca y no quería descansar. Además, Zecora me aseguró que la pócima era inofensiva y no habrían efectos secundarios. Ya me disculpe con la abuela y con mi hermana.**_

_**-¿Crees poder preparar un poco de esa pócima en este momento?**_

La niña parpadeo un par de veces, mira hacia la barra del local en forma reflexiva y responde. _**–Creo que si, podría preparar algo parecido pero… no sería tan efectiva como la que usé con la abuela Smith. Le daría mucho sueño pero no garantizo que lo duerma por completo.**_

Rarity observa a su alrededor y pone su atención en un piano abandonado al otro lado de la taberna. _**–Ideaaaaaa~.**_

Al poco rato se empieza a escuchar una alegre melodía proveniente del viejo piano tocado por cierto dragón con un bigote falso. _**–Un poco desafinado pero no suena mal.**_ Dice.

Mientras, debajo de la mesa de Iron Will, Scootaloo se logró colar hasta ahí y se encuentra junto con Angel sosteniendo un pequeño frasco con líquido. El minotauro disfrutaba la música con ojos cerrados, tarareando y chasqueando los dedos.

_**-Muy bien Angel, tu turno.**_ Susurra a su mascota, la cual rápidamente sube a la mesa y sin que el hombre toro se diera cuenta, vierte el líquido en la cidra. Después regresa con Scoot.

Sigilosamente, las crusaders intercambian señales en distintos puntos de la taberna mientras el minotauro le da un par de tragos a su bebida, (mesa) Scootaloo a Applebloom; (la barra) Applebloom a Sweetie Belle; (barandal del segundo piso) y Sweetie Belle a Spike; éste empieza a tocar una tonada más tranquila que pronto se convierte en una canción de cuna. Rarity y su hermanita empiezan cantarla a dueto, de forma dulce desde el segundo piso:

"_**Calma a descansar, es hora de acostarse ya**_

_**Calma a descansar, muy pronto dormirás**_

_**Quiero recordar otro día que ha pasado**_

_**Quiero alcanzar el lugar donde hay descanso**_

_**Calma a descansar, es hora, hazlo ya**_

_**Calma a descansar, muy pronto dormirás"**_

Mientras cantaban, Iron Will empezó a cabecear sintiendo pesadez en sus ojos y casi al final de la pieza queda profundamente dormido. Desde un rincón Rossder, atento a ese momento, se convierte en neblina, vuela por el suelo hasta la mesa y empieza a acechar alrededor del minotauro. Un par de minutos más tarde regresa al segundo piso adoptando su forma normal de pony y se reúne con el grupo. Dos de las crusaders se desconciertan un poco por la apariencia liquido-vaporosa de Rossder Schatten, por poco olvidan lo de la verdadera identidad de su cuidador, pero los otros empiezan a preguntarle.

_**-¿Y bien, querido? **_

_**-¿Encontraste algo, Ross?**_

_**-¿Ya sabes algo de Trixie?**_

Pero el pony de las sombras niega con la cabeza_** -Él decía la verdad. Beatrix vino aquí, habló un momento con Iron Will después de pagarle y se fue. El minotauro no sabe nada sobre su paradero actual.**_

_**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?**_ Cuestiona la granjera.

_**-Regresar al teatro a buscar alguna pista, por supuesto, allá hay una posible escena del crimen.**_ Declara la pegaso, no mostrando signos de haber perdido el ánimo.

Decepcionados, salen discretamente del establecimiento y apretando el paso rumbo al teatro con los ponis gris y naranja juntos al frente del grupo. En la entrada se encontraba Coco Pommel, quien parecía estarlos esperando. _**-¡Que bueno que llegan! ¡GPT apareció!**_

_**-¿De verdad? Entonces nos preocupamos por nada.**_ Dice la yegua modista.

Con una expresión turbada les responde _**–No… la encontraron a unas cuantas calles de aquí, inconsiente. No parece que este grave pero se la llevaron al hospital. El jefe acaba de anunciar la cancelación de la función debido a eso.**_

_**-¿Hacia donde esta el hospital?**_ Pregunta Rossder de manera apresurada.

Coco pide un par de taxis en la esquina para poder llevar y guiar a todos al hospital. Al poco tiempo se encuentran todos afuera de una de las salas de emergencia esperando, cuando de repente sale un doctor. Él les pregunta por su relación con Trixie y le contestan que son amigos y compañeras del trabajo. El doctor les asegura que no hay nada de que preocuparse, Trixie recibió un golpe en la nuca que la noqueo pero no tiene ninguna herida grave, sólo un chichón en la cabeza. Aún así, la unicornio debía quedarse en observación y pasar la noche en el hospital, solo por seguridad. Ya más tranquilos, preguntan si pueden pasar a verla.

_**-Sólo un par de minutos, la hora de visitas ya termino. Además es mejor dejarla descansar.**_

_**-Entendemos, muchas gracias doctor.**_ Se inclina un poco Coco en señal de gratitud.

Al entrar a la sala encuentran a la yegua de cabello celeste recostada en una cama con la cabeza vendada y mirando pensativa al techo. Al percatarse que tiene visitas, sus grandes ojos rosas miran a Coco con una pequeña sonrisa y una ojeada de extrañeza para con sus acompañantes.

_**-Hola GPT ¿Cómo te estas?**_ Le dice Coco.

_**-Trixie podría estar mejor, pero no se queja.**_ Cambia a una expresión triste. _**-Coco yo… Trixie lamenta lo de la función.**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso, el jefe me pidió que te dijera que ya habrán otras fechas, y que por ahora te concentres en recuperarte. Él no pudo venir personalmente por arreglar lo del teatro y las devoluciones de las entradas.**_

_**-Trixie promete compensar esto…**_ Echa un vistazo a los otros ponis y al dragón. -_**Y ¿ustedes…?**_

_**-Ellos estuvieron buscándote desde el momento en que desapareciste. Se hace a un lado y comienza a presentarlos. Creo que ya conoces a Rarity y al dragón Spike, las niñas son Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo y por último Rossder.**_

_**-No olvides a Angel.**_ Apuntó la pegaso dejando asomar al conejo de su cabeza.

_**-¿Me estaban buscando?**_ Pregunta aflijida. _**-No se que decirles, después de lo que Tixie les hizo en Ponyville…**_

_**-¿Te refieres a convertirme en pelota, dejar muda a Pinkie, estropear el atuendo de Rarity y las alas de Rainbow, desterrar a Twilight, esclavizar y poner de cabeza todo el pueblo…? **_Numeraba el dragón con sus garras y se detuvo de golpe ante las miradas reprobatorias de sus amigas. _**-¿Qué? iba a decir "olvidalo", "a lo pasado, pasado".**_

Interviene Rossder _**-Beatrix Lulamoon ¿puedes decirnos lo que sucedió? ¿Quién te secuestró y te dejó inconsiente en la calle?**_

_**-Por favor, ningúnpony además de la familia de Trixie, me llama Beatrix.**_ Comenta tranquila. _**–Y nadie me secuestró. Después del incidente del teatro hoy en la tarde, Trixie juntó sus bits y le fue a pagar a Iron Will. Al regresar, algún sinvergüenza golpeó la cabeza de Trixie por la espalda y lo siguiente que recuerda es despertar en esta sala de hospital.**_

_**-Pero entonces ¿qué pasó en tu camerino? Estaba hecho un completo desastre.**_

(Apenada) _**–Eso fue indirectamente culpa de Trixie. Los ponis de seguridad tocaron la puerta en el momento menos indicado, distrajeron la concentración de Trixie mientras probaba su hechizo de fuegos artificiales y pues… Trixie planeaba arreglarlo al volver al teatro. Palabra.**_

_**-Yo se lo que es hacer un desastre sin querer ¿cierto hermana? **_

_**-Eres toda una experta Sweetie. **_Contesta rodando los ojos.

_**-Mmm…Trixie se pregunta si habrá sido Iron Will el mismo que la atacó.**_ Razona la "gran y poderosa" unicornio.

_**-No, el minotauro estuvo todo el tiempo en la taberna desde que habló con vos hasta que nosotros lo interrogamos. Eso lo podemos asegurar. Pero, Trixie ¿por qué piensa que Iron Will pudo ser vuestro atacante?**_

_**-Ehh… No, por nada en especial. Solo fue algo que se le ocurrió a Trixie. Pero si no tuvo nada que ver, no importa jeje.**_ Ríe nerviosa e intentando disimular.

_**-Seria algún ladrón entonces ¿te hace falta algo?**_ Cuestionó Applebloom.

_**-No, Trixie solo llevaba su capa y su sombrero, los cuales están allá.**_ Indico hacia un perchero en la esquina de la habitación. _**Todo el dinero que llevaba Trixie se lo dió a Iron Will.**_

_**-Bueno, el doctor dijo que debíamos dejarte descansar.**_ Les recuerda Coco. _**-La policía ya investigará lo de tu atacante. Lo importante es que tú estés sana y salva.**_ Después se dirige a los otros. _**–Y ustedes, creó que perderán un tren si no nos vamos ahora.**_

_**-Es cierto, amiga.**_ Le contesta Rarity. _**–Ya es tarde y debemos regresar a Ponyville antes de que sus familias se preocupen niñas.**_

_**-Vaya, y yo que pensé que obtendría una cutie mark de agente de FBI o por lo menos de detective.**_ Se decepciona la potranca anaranjada.

Después de despedirse de Trixie, el grupo se encamina a la estación de trenes, y al abordar el tren también le dicen adiós a Coco Pommel. El viaje de regreso fue más tranquilo, o eso creía la mayoría. Rossder Schaten se mantenía muy callado, más de lo habitual, pensando en las memorias del minotauro.

Flashback. Recuerdos de Iron Will.

Trixie entraba a la taberna con resultados semejantes a los de Rossder y Rarity, miradas raras y silbidos. Al subir al segundo piso se encuentra con el minotauro y hace aparecer un saco de bits de su sombrero, el cual arroja a la mesa.

_**-Ahí tienes. Eso debe cubrir la deuda de Trixie, incluye algo extra por las molestias. **_Expresa despectivamente.

_**-¿Que hay de la información que Iron Will te solicitó?**_

_**-Eso nunca fue parte del trato. Sólo fue un comentario aparte, que nada tiene que ver con nuestros negocios. Además, Trixie no sabe para que quieras algo así. A un minotauro como tú no le sirve de nada.**_

_**-¿Pero sabes donde está?**_

_**-Puedo imaginarlo. Pero el instinto de Trixie le dice que no es seguro que alguien más lo sepa. Si me disculpas, Trixie tiene una función que preparar.**_

La unicornio se teletransporta al nivel de abajo y se marcha por la puerta principal. El hombre toro estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando…

_**-Déjala ir, cara de toro.**_ Ordena una voz desde atrás en la esquina sombría. Iron Will ni siquiera se atreve a voltear, parece perturbado y empieza a sudar en frio.

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Ya tengo la confirmación que necesitaba. No hace falta que hagas una escena como la del teatro. **_

El musculoso ni se anima a responder.

_**-Creó que ya no me hacen falta tus servicios. Así que aquí nos separamos y recuerda, nunca me conociste.**_

_**-Nadie le creería a Iron Will aún si lo contara.**_

_**-Jeje. Bien dicho. Ahora me retiro, con tu permiso. No espera, no necesitó tu permiso. Y pronto nadie necesitará el permiso de nadie. Jajajajaja.**_

(Recuperando la calma) _**-Esa chica pone de nervios a Iron Will, con suerte nunca volveré a encontrarme con ella. Pero siento lástima por quien si se la encuentre. ¡Oye tú, el de la barra! ¡Tráele una cidra a Iron Will!**_

Fin del Flasback

Rossder observaba perdidamente la noche, desde la ventana del tren que iba camino a Ponyville, medio mirando su reflejo en el cristal y pensando dentro de sí: _**-"Esto no nos gusta, no nos gusta nada... ¿qué es este mal presentimiento?". **_

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Calma, Tormenta y Revelación

En alguna parte de Equestria había una noche en calma, si hubiera algúnpony, lo único que escucharía serian los chirridos de los insectos, renacuajos moviéndose en el agua y el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles. De pronto el armonioso silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido de un armatoste en movimiento: un tren, el último del día, viajando sobre las vías hacia el pequeño poblado de Ponyville. Dentro, solo unos cuantos pasajeros, entre ellos la unicornio modista Rarity, su hermana pequeña Sweetie Belle, y sus amiguitas la pegaso Scootaloo y la pony terrestre Applebloom quienes dormían plácidamente después de un ajetreado día en la ciudad de Manehattan. En el asiento de enfrente estaba Spike el dragón asistente de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, también descansando y roncando, junto a éste había un pony de aspecto sombrío concentrado en la vista que le proporcionaba la ventana, aunque el paisaje no era precisamente lo que se tenía su atención.

De pronto en uno de los saltos que da el tren, la yegua mayor da una cabeceada y abre un poco sus pestañeantes y maquillados ojos solo para ver a Rossder Schatten.

-(Bostezo) _**Querido, deberías dormir, también debes de estar cansado por todo lo sucedido.**_

_**-No estamos cansados.**_ Dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana. _**–Además, nosotros no dormimos.**_

_**-Es muy considerado que quieras estar despierto para cuidarnos pero te aseguro que no hay nada que temer en este tren.**_ Le sonríe. _**–Vamos, descansa un poco.**_

_**-No Rarity, no lo entiendes.**_ Voltea a verla. _**–Cuando decimos que nosotros no dormimos, es literalmente. Nunca hemos conciliado el sueño en los más de mil años de nuestra existencia.**_

Despejando y sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, la unicornio pregunta con preocupación. _**-¿Qué…? ¿Dices que nunca has dormido o soñado en toda tu vida? **_

_**-Nunca…**_ Responde regresando su atención al cristal. _**–Y no nos preguntes el porqué. Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. De hecho hay muchas cosas de nosotros que aún son un misterio, incluso para nosotros mismos.**_

El rostro preocupado de Rarity ahora lo acompañaba una mueca de tristeza y a la vez de lástima. Rossder sabía mucho acerca de ella, su familia y sus amigos, pero irónicamente, el pony de las sombras parecía desconocer cosas de él mismo. El silencio no ayudaba a cambiar el desolador ambiente que se había formado, así que intentó dar algunas palabras de ánimo.

_**-Bueno Rossder, al menos no eres un perezoso.**_ Dijo nerviosa_**. –Quiero decir, en el tiempo que te he conocido siempre has sido muy servicial, atento y procuras dar lo mejor de ti en cada acción que realizas, e imagino que aprovechas el tiempo en que los demás estamos dormidos para hacer algo productivo ¿cierto?**_

_**-Suponemos que tienes razón…**_

_**-Bueno y ¿como qué haces durante las noches? No imagino cuantas cosas extras puedes lograr con tantas horas adicionales al día y supongo que…**_ Rarity cambió su semblante consolador por una mirada sospechosa hacía el corcel. _**-¿No me digas que pasas las noches viendo en los recuerdos de los ponis del pueblo mientras duermen?**_ Acusó, recordando lo que Rossder había hecho unas horas antes con el minotauro Iron Will.

_**-No exactamente… La princesa Luna nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos a menos que contáramos con la aprobación de los ponis. Y por supuesto, éstos serían solo los que conocen nuestra identidad, es decir, las Portadoras de la Armonía y miembros cercanos de sus familias.**_

_**-¿Estás diciendo que sólo te meterías en mis recuerdos si yo te doy mi permiso?**_

_**-Eso, o… **_puntualizó_** -…si fuera una emergencia, como lo de hoy. **_

_**-Pero entonces ¿ya lo has hecho con alguno de nosotros?**_

El potro movió afirmativamente la cabeza. _**–Con la princesa Twilight. A cambio de permitirle investigar y experimentar con nuestras habilidades.**_ Contestó también explicando como pasó varias noches conectado a extraños artefactos del laboratorio de Twilight, mientras ésta le hacía preguntas relacionadas con el Rossder-sentido, la vista de las memorias, su transformación en neblina, entre otros. Noches enteras estudiando las habilidades de Rossder, así como también sus alcances y limitaciones.

_**-Eso es tan… típico de Twilight**_. Razonó la yegua refinada soltando una pequeña risa. _**–Esa chica tiene una curiosidad que a veces raya en la insana obsesión. Y hablando de curiosidad…**_ (sonrisa pícara) _**¿Has visto algo interesante en los recuerdos de Twilight?**_

_**-Lo sentimos Rarity, esa información es confi-dental.**_ Afirma, extrañamente terminando con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y enseñando los dientes. (Squeak)

_**-¿No querrás decir "confidencial", cariño? **_Corrigió viendo con una ceja levantada la cara del corcel.

_**-Eso tendría más sentido, pero no lo dijimos nosotros sino Pinkie Pie. Según ella, cuando preguntarán sobre los recuerdos que hemos visto, debemos contestar con la expresión "esa información es confi-dental" y terminando con la sonrisa más grande que podamos dar, procurando hacer un extraño sonido, ese como cuando aprietas un juguete de peluche o un patito de hule. Al principio no sabíamos como hacerlo pero Pinkie hizo todo lo posible para enseñarnos.**_

_**-Espera ¿Pinkie? ¿También has visto los recuerdos de Pinkie?**_

_**-Un par de veces, si. No podemos decir el contenido, pero si podemos afirmar que son rosas. Extrañamente todas sus memorias están en un tono rosado y ¿"esponjoso" es la palabra? **_

_**-Jaja. Sospecho que sí. jaja**_

Así, durante el camino, continuaron hablando sobre las actividades nocturnas de Rossder. Ayudaba a limpiar la mayor parte del palacio, también acomodaba y catalogaba libros con ayuda de Owlicious en la nueva biblioteca que pronto abriría la princesa para compensar la pérdida de su antiguo hogar. Había tomado tiempo, pero en pocos días, una enorme sala abierta al público se inauguraría en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, y Rossder ayudaba con gusto en el proyecto, incluso hacía periódicos viajes a Everfree para traer libros del viejo castillo a la nueva instalación.

Finalmente, llegaron a Ponyville a altas horas de la noche. En la estación se encontraba esperando BigMacintosh para recoger a su hermanita, Rarity se llevó a Sweetie a la boutique y Rossder acarreó con Spike y Scootaloo hacia la casa de Fluttershy. La tímida pegaso iba llegando cuando divisó a alguien casi en la entrada de su hogar.

_**-¿Rossder? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? **_Preguntó con un semblante de cansancio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el pony oscuro.

_**-Trajimos a vuestra hija y a Angel.**_ Le mostró su lomo donde yacían bien dormidos el dragón, el conejo y la potrilla. _**–Hicimos un viaje a Manehattan y vamos llegando.**_

_**-¿Manehattan? **_

_**-Es una larga historia. Te lo contaríamos pero pareces fatigada en este momento ¿está todo bien? **_

_**-Si… también es una larga historia.**_ Dijo apartando la mirada. _**–Será mejor que la acueste en su cama. Pobrecitos, se ven tan cansados. Muchas gracias Rossder.**_ Concluyó tomando a su retoño y su mascota.

_**-De nada. Será mejor que nosotros también llevemos a Spike a su cama, antes de que llegue Twilight. Buenas noches Fluttershy.**_ Daba media vuelta cuando…

_**-Espera Rossder.**_ Lo llamó la peli-rosada. _**–Creo que Twilight regresará hasta pasado mañana, me encontré con ella y me pidió que les avisará a todos. Pensó en mandar un mensaje con Spike pero luego recapacitó y dijo que era mejor dejarlo descansar, pues no durmió bien ayer, según entiendo.**_

_**-Ya vemos…**_ Rossder meditó un momento y luego habló. _**Fluttershy ¿podemos pedirte un favor?**_

_**-Claro,**_ _**¿de que se trata?**_ Preguntó dando un pequeño bostezo.

_**-Necesitamos hacer algo fuera del castillo esta noche y nos sentiríamos mejor si Spike no se quedara solo en casa ¿Permitirías que duerma en vuestro hogar esta noche?**_

_**-No creo que haya problemas, pero ¿a dónde vas, no es ya muy tarde para estar haciendo cosas fuera de casa?**_ Interrogó la extenuada pegaso.

_**-Necesitamos verificar algo lo antes posible. **_

_**-…muy bien.**_ Fluttershy decidió confiar en Rossder aún cuando no estaba muy segura, pero su cansancio tampoco le permitió cuestionarlo.

Ambos llevaron a los niños dentro de la casa y los acostaron en la cama de Scoot, la cual era suficientemente grande para ella y el dragón. Angel se acomodó al pie de la cama y se volvió a dormir. Rossder Schatten se despidió de Fluttershy en la puerta y se fue caminando lentamente. Cuando se aseguró que su amiga había entrado al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta, el potro adoptó su forma gaseosa y se alejo volando hacia el bosque Everfree.

El pony de las sombras llegó hasta la parte del bosque donde se hallaba el castillo de las hermanas reales. Pero ese no era su destino, sino lo que yacía debajo: el Árbol de la Armonía. Al final de la escalera, Rossder adoptó su forma pony y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el árbol hasta que llegó a su base. Era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a la legendaria planta de cristal y permaneció lo que parecieron horas admirándola y también observando sus alrededores.

Finalmente se aventuró a tocarlo con uno de sus cascos pero en cuanto lo hizo, un resplandor en el símbolo del sol, el de Celestia, empezó a brillar cada vez más fuerte y lo único que le dejó fue una intensa sensación de dolor en el pecho, algo desconocido pero a la vez sorprendentemente familiar. El corcel se apresuró a separarse del árbol. Estaba muy agitado y sudaba intensamente como si hubiera estado al borde de un ataque al corazón.

Después de unos minutos, se calmó y se recuperó poco a poco. _**–Será más difícil de lo que creíamos... pero… lo CONSEGUIRÉ de alguna manera, sin importar el costo.**_ Dijo con gran decisión y el ceño fruncido. Luego se volvió a transformar y se fue de regreso a Ponyville.

Al día siguiente, las Portadoras de la Armonía se reunieron en el castillo por petición de Fluttershy, quien traía noticias desde el este de Equestria. Twilight participaba indirectamente, vía aliento dragón, informando acerca de la situación que ya parecía haberse resuelto. Así que era una reunión meramente informativa. Al final Spike volvió a tener un dolor intenso en el estomago, pero se encontraba más tranquilo al saber que la alicornio púrpura regresaría sana y salva después de una crisis.

_**-Aaahhhhhhhh!**_

Sin embargo la paz no duró mucho cuando escuchó ese grito proveniente de afuera. En seguida las cinco yeguas y el tambaleante dragón salieron a ver lo que sucedía. Lo primero que notaron fue a varios ponis corriendo despavoridos por todos lados, como si el desastre hubiera llegado al pueblo.

_**-¡En el nombre de las tartas de la abuela! ¿Qué pasa?**_ Gritó AppleJack, esperando que algún pony le respondiera. _**(¡ROAR!) **_Pero su respuesta no vino de nadie sino de un intenso rugido al otro lado del poblado.

_**-Chicas ¿eso es lo que creó que es?**_ Habló Rainbow temblando desde el aire.

_**-Una osa menor…**_ balbuceó Rarity.

_**-Nno, es…so eeees…**_ tartamudeaba Fluttershy.

_**-¡UNA OSA MAYOR!**_ Gritó aterrado Spike terminando la frase.

_**-NOOOOOOOO.**_ Aulló Pinkie. _**–Quiero decir, SIIIIIIIII.**_

Aunque se encontraba al otro extremo de Ponyville, se podía ver y sentir a la gigantesca y furiosa bestia parada en sus dos patas como si estuvieran frente a ella. Si alguien no hacía algo, en poco tiempo destruiría todo el pueblo y las únicas que podrían detenerlo, las princesas y Discord, estaban al otro lado de Equestria precisamente en ese momento.

_**-¡Rápido Spike, mandale un mensaje a Twilight y dile que necesitamos su real presencia aquí y ahora!**_ Dijo exasperada la pegaso cian, sujetando y sacudiendo al dragón.

Apunto de vomitar, le contestó desesperado. _**–No puedo, he estado recibiendo y mandando mensajes toda la mañana, estoy al límite, debo descansar unos minutos para poder mandar otro.**_

_**-¡¿Pero que no ves que no tenemos unos minutos?!**_ Volvió a sacudirlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

_**-¡Déjalo Rainbow!**_ La detuvo la vaquera y el reptil quedó en el suelo mareado. _**–Si Spike dice que necesita unos minutos, entonces le conseguiremos esos minutos. ¡Vamos ponis!**_ Ordenó tomando el liderazgo para luego todas galopar y/o volar lo más rápido posible hacia el monstruo, aunque no sabían que hacer con exactitud para detenerlo o distraerlo. Pero definitivamente no se quedarían viendo mientras esa cosa destruía su hogar.

Pero cuando llegaban a la mitad del camino, algo jaló a la osa desde atrás, y ésta calló de espaldas al borde del bosque.

_**-¿Pero qué cascos…?**_ Se paró de golpe AppleJack apenas dando tiempo a las otras para detenerse atrás de ella.

Rainbow se elevó para echar un vistazo. _**– ¡¿Ese es Ross?!**_

Un pegaso color oscuro, de melena y cola blancas, se divisaba planeando en el aire. En lugar de su gabardina normal, Rossder Schatten se encontraba volando frente a la Osa Mayor desplegando unas magnánimas alas negras, casi tan grandes como su propio cuerpo. La osa se incorporó y le rugió mostrando sus grandes colmillos de sable.

_**ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**_

Rossder permaneció tranquilo sin inmutarse mirando fijamente a la osa, luego ésta da un zarpazo con una de sus enormes garras.

_**-¡Ross cuidado!**_ Advierte la pegaso arcoíris.

Sorprendentemente, la garra atraviesa al corcel como si fuera un holograma y sin hacerle siquiera un rasguño. El monstruo continua con diversos ataques con resultados similares, y al percatarse que nada afecta a la diminuta criatura, detiene su arremetida, lo olftea y le gruñe.

Por su parte, el pegaso negro tomó aire y le gritó. _**–¡Lo sentimos pero…NO VAS A PASAR!**_ Terminó con la voz real de Canterlot. Los ojos de Rossder empezaron a brillar con una luz dorada mientras él adquiría una forma de aura vaporosa obscura. De sus alas salieron disparadas unas cadenas negras y gruesas que en segundos amarraron a la osa y empezaron a apretarla. _**(ARRRGGGHH!)**_ Esta vez el rugido de la fiera no era de irá, sino de dolor.

Las ponis apenas podían creerlo, no sólo era la primera vez que veían una Osa Mayor, sino también era la primera vez, quizá en la historia, que se veía a un pony derrotando y sometiendo a una. Empezaban a sentir lástima por ella gracias sus aullidos de sufrimiento.

Luego, cuando parecía que el agarre la estrangularía, las cadenas liberaron a la gran criatura. Nuevamente Roosder, aún transformado, le habló con voz autoritaria. _**–¡Ahora regresa al Bosque!**_

Como una bestia domada, la osa dio media vuelta y se fue con el rabo entre las patas. El pony de las sombras comenzó a descender, al tocar el suelo regresó a su forma de pegaso y poco después, sus alas se convirtieron en la gabardina negra de siempre.

Sus amigas llegaron al poco tiempo sin saber que expresar, excepto por Dash y Pinkie, quienes dijeron respectivamente y al mismo tiempo.

_**-¡Eso fue asombroso!**_

_**-¡Eso fue increible! **_

Se miraron y corrigieron:

_**-¡Eso fue increible! **_

_**-¡Eso fue asombroso!**_

Pinkie le tapó la boca a la pegaso azul. _**–Digamos que fue increiblesombroso.**_

_**-Rossder, querido. No tengo palabras… eso… eso… fue…**_ Intenta pronunciar Rarity.

_**-Ya lo dije: increiblesombroso. ¿O sería asombrosincreible?**_ Reclama la rosada.

_**-Yo tengo otra palabra en mente: Gracias, Rossder, gracias por salvar Ponyville.**_ Agradece la pony amarilla.

Siguió AppleJack _**-En verdad eres muy valiente compañero, enfrentarte así con ese monstruo. Tus métodos son algo… tenebrosos, pero no discuto los resultados. Dinos exactamente ¿cómo lo hiciste…?**_ No hubo respuesta _**-¿Rossder…? **_

El potro gris permanecía parado, dándoles la espalda mirando hacia donde se había ido la Osa Mayor y sin contestarles. De pronto, Rossder cayó de lado y se precipitó de golpe a tierra, desmayado.

_**-¡Ross! **_

_**-¡Rossder! **_

Gritaron al unísono sus amigas pony, acercándose velozmente a él.

_**-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos llevarlo al hospital! **_

_**-Pero no es un pony normal, ¿será buena idea? **_

_**-¿Qué hay de su secreto?**_

_**-¡No hay tiempo para preocuparnos por eso! ¡Hay que actuar ya!**_

_**-Rainbow ve con Spike, ya debe tener fuerzas como para mandar una carta. **_

_**-Entendido.**_ (Sale volando a toda velocidad)

Mientras se llevaban a Rossder de regreso al pueblo, desde el bosque alguien observaba al grupo detenidamente.

_**-Vaya, vaya.**_ (La misma voz presumida y burlona de la taberna que estaba con Iron Will). _**Así que saliste del castillo después de todo ¿eh? y te has fortalecido por lo que veo jeje. Bueno, no importa, ni siquiera tú, ni tu querida princesa podrán detenerme…**_ (Sale desde la sombra del bosque revelando a una unicornio gris oscuro, de ojos amarillos, melena corta y blanca) _**-… estúpido hermano…**_

Se transforma en neblina negra y se aleja en el horizonte.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Necromare

La duda y la confusión reinaban en Ponyville. En un momento estaban bajo el ataque de un furioso monstruo del bosque y al siguiente todo se hallaba en calma. No parecían haber daños considerables como en los desastres de otras ocasiones: los Parasprites, Discord o las plantas negras de Everfree. Sin embargo, esta vez había un ambiente de incertidumbre cuando terminó el peligro.

Los ponis vieron regresar a las Portadoras de la Armonía, y especulaban que ellas de alguna forma habían ahuyentado a la Osa Mayor. Pensaban en felicitarlas, o incluso organizarles algún tipo de celebración o un desfile, pero no hubo oportunidad pues lo que vieron fue a las heroínas corriendo desesperadamente rumbo al hospital llevando consigo al Consejal, Rossder Schatten, desmayado en el lomo de AppleJack.

Minutos más tarde, el Doctor Stable revisaba al pony gris, recostado en una de las camas de sus pacientes, moviendo la cabeza con expresiones negatorias.

_**-Entonces Doc ¿esta muy mal?**_ Preguntaba A.J. consternada junto con las demás chicas y el dragón. Se encontraban en la misma habitación a una distancia prudente para dejar trabajar al doctor.

_**-Se pondrá bien ¿verdad doctor?**_ Repregunta Fluttershy sobre el estado de su amigo.

El potro color crema las miró seriamente y anunció. _**–No… definitivamente no…**_

Todos ponen caras de ansiedad. Rarity llevó sus cascos a la boca mientras Rainbow cerraba los ojos intentando no dejar escapar una lágrima.

_**-Rossder… no es macho, definitivamente es hembra sin importar lo que digan.**_ Sentenció Stable como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Todas se caen de espaldas a excepción de Pinkie Pie, quién afirma: _**-¡Lo sabía!**_

_**-¡#$%&* Doctor! ¡¿Por qué nos asusta de esa manera?!**_ Reclamó Rainbow enfadada. _**-¡Casi me da un maldito infarto!**_

_**-¡Rainbow Dash! No seas vulgar.**_ Le llama la atención la unicornio blanca para luego dirigirse al doctor. _**–Pero, por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella.**_

_**-Tranquilícense señoritas. **_Concilió el doctor_**. –Su amigo, o mejor dicho su amiga, no tiene nada grave. No está lastimada ni herida, sólo perdió el conocimiento. Una descompensación, talvez por no alimentarse adecuadamente, y la impresión por el ataque de la Osa Mayor tampoco debe haber ayudado, pero nada que no se arregle una buena comida. Les aseguro que su vida no corre ningún peligro. Por ahora, déjenla descansar y cuando despierte llévenla a casa para que coma algo. Ahora, si me disculpan iré a atender a otros pacientes.**_ Sale del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta, la vaquera rubia le agradece mientras se quita el sombrero.

_**-Gracias Doc. Perdón por las molestias.**_ Luego le dice a las ponis. _**–Vaya, que buen susto nos dio Rossder.**_

_**-Me temo que esto aún es pronto para alegrarse AppleJack.**_ Dijo Rarity dándole una ojeada a Rossder.

La diseñadora les contó a sus amigas la conversación que había tenido con el corcel la noche anterior en el tren. De cómo Rossder afirmaba nunca haberse quedado dormido en toda su vida, lo cual fue confirmado por Spike, por lo que el simple hecho de su estado actual era algo de verdad preocupante.

No terminaba de platicarles cuando oyeron un pequeño bullicio fuera de la habitación, y al poco rato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la Princesa de la Noche entrando. Tenía una expresión de preocupación pintada en la cara y se acercó a la cama de Rossder sin dirigirles la palabra a las portadoras, era como si no estuvieran ahí.

Por fin una se anima a preguntar _**-Princesa Luna ¿Cómo...?**_ Dijo Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida.

_**-Recibimos el mensaje de Spike. **_Explicó Luna sin apartar su atención del pony inconsiente. _**Twilight, Celestia y yo estábamos juntas cuando llegó la carta. Disculpen un momento…**_ La alicornio azul cerró los ojos y su cuerno comenzó a brillar. Un aura mágica pronto rodeo a Rossder mientras Luna daba la impresión de hacer muchos esfuerzos para concentrarse. Después de unos minutos, el pony de las sombras abrió sus ojos y la princesa detuvo su hechizo.

_**-¿Dónde estamos…? **_Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se sentó al ver a la princesa Luna a su lado. _**-¿Majestad… qué esta…?**_

_**-¡Yahoo!**_ Gritó Pinkie sacando su cañon de fiestas y esparciendo globos y confeti por todo el cuarto. _**–¡Ya esta curado! ¡La Princesa Luna es grandiosa! ¡Hay que celebrar!**_

Todos estaban a punto de seguirle la corriente a la fiestera rosada, pero entonces, la princesa hace desaparecer todo usando su magia, regresando el lugar a la normalidad. _**–Temo que no es momento de celebrar Pinkie Pie.**_ Dijo seriamente Luna para luego llamar al dragón. _**-Spike, creó que Twilight Sparkle y mi hermana te necesitan en el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque de la Osa Mayor ¿podrías ir por favor? Y Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, les agradecería que esperen afuera. Necesito hablar con Rossder Schatten a solas.**_

El tono autoritario de la regente lunar no le permitió a ningúnpony discutir y todos los presentes obedecieron en el acto, cerrando la puerta antes de irse. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Rossder fue el primero en hablar.

_**-Alteza, ¿esta usted molesta? **_

_**-No Rossder Schatten, no estoy molesta. Estoy decepcionada.**_ Habló tajante con el ceño fruncido. _**–Decepcionada de que me hayas mentido.**_

(Confundido) _**–Pero ¿de que habla, mi señora? Nosotros nunca…**_

(Lo interrumpe) -_**Mientras estabas desmayado, entré a tu subconsciente, buscando la razón de tu estado. Pude ver tus recuerdos de hace 950 años, cuando Celestia aún vivía en el castillo. Y también me enteré sobre tu descubrimiento de hace apenas 2 semanas. ¿Ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? **_

Avergonzado, el corcel baja la vista hacia la sábana que medio lo cobijaba. _**–Nosotros… no le mentimos… solo omitimos algunos detalles…**_

_**-Detalles… ¡¿DETALLES DICES?! Si esos son sólo detalles, no quiero ni imaginar lo que consideras información de importancia. Esto solo me hace preguntarme qué otras cosas estas ocultándome ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti si guardas cosas así en secreto?**_

Después de tomar aire y calmarse un momento, la princesa se sentó en la cama junto al potro y continuó. _**–Puedo entender que no me dijeras nada el día que nos conocimos, pero…**_ Cambio su rostro enojado por uno de aflicción_**. -… pensé que en estos meses habíamos creado un lazo, Rossder, creía que me tendrías la suficiente confianza como para decirme… algo como esto.**_

_**-Pero, sí hemos creado un lazo con vos majestad… incluso nos pedisteis que fuéramos vuestro amigo ¿no es verdad? **_

_**-Perdón Rossder, pero tu y yo… no podemos ser amigos. **_Termina la sentencia de forma pesada

Choqueado, el pony oscuro intenta hacerle recapacitar. _**–Pe-pero… por eso he estado estudiando, aprendiendo y experimentando la magia de la amistad.**_ Habló en primera persona con una sonrisa desesperada. _**–Tal y como me lo pedisteis… lo he hecho para complaceros… para serviros…**_

_**-Lo lamento Rossder pero…**_

El potro empezó a gritar como ofendido _**-¡Entonces fue vos quien nos engañó! ¡Nunca quiso darnos un propósito! ¡Usted misma dijo que nunca fue vuestra intención crearnos! ¡¿Es porque somos un monstruo verdad?!**_

No pudo seguir reclamando pues recibió una bofetada departe del casco de la princesa. El golpe dio un eco por toda la habitación. Después de otros segundos de silencio, Rossder Schatten se tocó la mejilla sin saber como reaccionar. Primero pensó en irse de ahí y escapar, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada pues sin previo aviso, Luna se arrojó sobre él… abrazándolo.

_**-No lo entiendes, Rossder. Tú no puedes ser mi amigo, ni tampoco mi sirviente… **_(Llorando) _**porque… porque eres mi hijo, Rossder, ¡Tú eres mi hijo! Por eso nuestra relación no puede ser la misma que la que llevas con los demás ponis. Y tampoco eres un monstruo creado por mera casualidad… ¡Así que no lo vuelvas a decir!**_Declaró fuertemente mientras que los ojos y la mente de Rossder quedaron en blanco. Si antes no sabía que hacer, ahora menos.

_**-Cuando fui a investigar tu aparición en el castillo de Everfree, Celestia y las otras princesas me regañaron por no haber confiado en ellas para pedirles ayuda. Y tenían razón, no debí asumir sola esa tarea.**_ Se separa del pony de crin blanca y lo mira de frente sobando su mejilla enrojecida. _**-Por favor Rossder, no cometas el mismo error que yo. Sin importar lo que suceda desde ahora, quiero que sepas que te amo y estoy aquí para ti, no necesitas llevar esa carga tú sólo. También tienes amigos en los que sé que puedes apoyarte, cuando yo no llegara a estar cerca. Por favor, no te guardes más de esta clase de secretos, te lo suplico.**_

–_**Yo… lo siento.**_ Ya sin contenerse, Rossder Scahtten rompió a llorar regresándole el abrazo a Luna. _**–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**_ Repetía sollozando.

Pasó un rato más de llantos antes de que terminaran de abrasarse. Finalmente la princesa le dijo a su hijo. _**-Te das cuenta de que tendré que decirle esto a Celestia ¿verdad? **_

_**-No, por favor, no le diga.**_ Contestó limpiándose las lágrimas. _**–Soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Debo disculparme personalmente.**_

Luna le mostró una cálida sonrisa maternal, también secándose el rostro. _**–Ese es mi muchacho.**_

Al otro lado de Ponyville, Twilight terminaba de reparar con su magia, los edificios dañados, cuando Celestia regresaba de inspeccionar el bosque. Spike supervisaba todo con una lista en garra.

_**-Parece que todo ya esta bajo control en el bosque. Twilight, Spike ¿Cómo van ustedes?**_

_**-Ya hemos terminado princesa ¿cierto Spike?**_

_**-Todo checado Twilight.**_ Confirmó el dragón tachando su el último renglón de su lista.

_**-Muy bien. Vayamos con mi hermana. Espero que Rossder Schatten este bien.**_ Empezó a caminar hacia el hospital cuando se percató que la joven princesa se quedaba atrás. _**-¿Qué sucede Twilight? **_

_**-Princesa Celestia.**_ Habló inquietada _**-¿Qué opina de todo lo que ha ocurrido? Los portales, el ataque de la Osa Mayor ¿Soy solo yo o da la impresión de que…?**_

_**-¿…es demasiada coincidencia para ser coincidencia? **_Le responde finalizando la pregunta_** -No Twilight, no eres la única que lo piensa. Hay que estar muy alertas para averiguar quien o quienes están detrás de todo esto. Pero no te preocupes, mientras estemos unidas, sé que saldremos adelante. Ahora vamos, hay otra princesa que tal vez nos necesite.**_

La alicornio morada asiente y trota para irse al lado de su ex mentora.

_**-Oigan espérenme.**_ Dice Spike corriendo para alcanzarlas.

Ya en el hospital, las princesas y el dragón ven a las demás portadoras esperando fuera del cuarto donde están Rossder y Luna. Las chicas al verlos, se acercan para saludar a su amiga alicornio y hacer una pequeña reverencia a la soberana del sol. Después Celestia toca la puerta del cuarto y desde adentro se oye. _**–Ya pueden pasar.**_

Ahora con todos reunidos en la habitación, Rossder seguía sentado en la cama y la princesa Luna se encontraba cerca, a su lado. Las amigas del pony oscuro lo observan preocupadas. Era su imaginación, o él había estado… ¿llorando? Celestia ve a su hermana de la misma manera.

_**-Rossder ¿estas bien?**_ Le preguntó acongojada la pony púrpura.

_**-Si, estoy bien Twilight, gracias por preguntar.**_ Mira a todos. _**-Lamento haberlos preocupado. **_

_**-¿Seguro que estas bien Ross? No sé porque, pero te noto diferente.**_ Cuestionó Dash a su amigo.

_**-Bueno, me siento diferente. De hecho me siento mejor que nunca. **_Le sonríe con ojos cerrados. -_**Y por eso, tengo algo que confesarles.**_

Las ponis y el dragón se miraron extrañados unos a otros. El reservado pony Rossder Schatten estaba ¿hablando normal? ¿Y quería hacer una confesión? De verdad que era un día extraño.

_**-Rossder, tal vez este no es el mejor momento…**_ Expresa Luna queriendo aconsejar.

_**-No, madre. Tienes razón, ya no debó guardar este secreto por más tiempo, ni con la Princesa Celestia, ni con mis amigos. Quiero que todos lo escuchen.**_

¿Madre? A pesar de que Luna lo había presentado como su hijo desde el día que lo conocieron, el corcel siempre se había referido a la alicornio azul como alteza, princesa o majestad, pero nunca como su madre. Definitivamente había pasado o estaba pasando algo muy raro en esa habitación. Además a todos les empezaba a ganar la curiosidad por saber el secreto del que estaban hablando.

_**-Primero que nada.**_ Comenzó Rossder. _**–Deben saber que hace unas semanas, durante mis estudios, descubrí lo que soy en realidad… o por lo menos, lo que creo que soy en realidad.**_

_**-¿En serio? Eso es bueno o ¿no?**_ Dijo la alicornio morada percibiendo un poco de malestar en la voz del corcel.

_**-¿Y que eres Ross? Vamos no nos dejes en suspenso.**_ Animó Rainbow a que contestara.

_**-Creo que soy… una especie de Necromare.**_

_**-¿Un Necromare? ¿Y eso qué cascos es?**_ Reflexionó AppleJack.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, la mayoría no sabía que decir pues no tenían idea de lo que era un Necromare. Pero por la expresión de horror de las princesas del sol y la amistad era obvio que ellas sí, y no parecía algo bueno. Tuvo que ser Luna quien diera la explicación.

_**-Los Necromare son criaturas mitológicas que poseen un increíble poder sobrenatural y según las historias, se supone que traen consigo la oscuridad y la destrucción a este mundo. Están de alguna forma emparentados con los Windigos. **_

_**-¿Windigos? ¿No son esas las criaturas del cuento de "El día de los corazones cálidos"?**_ Interrumpió Fluttershy.

_**-Exactamente.**_ Siguió la alicornio nocturna. -_**Los Necromare y los Windigos nacen y se alimentan de emociones negativas. King Sombra desarrolló su magia negra investigando las leyendas de ambos seres. Pero mientras que los Windigos surgen de los fuertes sentimientos de odio entre los ponis, los Necromare nacen de la combinación de esos sentimientos con magia extremadamente poderosa, por lo que necesitan alimentarse de ambos para sobrevivir, magia y emociones.**_

_**-Pero Rossder Schatten ¿Por qué piensas que eres un Necromare?**_ Finalmente habló Celestia.

_**-Princesa, déjeme contestarle con**_ _**otra pregunta.**_ Dice el potro de la cama. _**-¿Recuerda porqué abandonó el castillo del bosque Everfree hace 950 años?**_

Algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, Celestia decide responderle para ver a donde quería llegar _**–El castillo me traía malos recuerdos, después de mi pelea con Nightmare Moon sentía mucha culpa y contrición. En varias ocasiones creía escuchar entre sueños, la voz de Luna, cuestionándome y reclamándome el porque la había traicionado. **_Voltea a ver a su a la princesa de la noche con remordimiento._** -Creí que era el peso que debía cargar por mi decisión de encerrar a mi propia hermana, pero con el paso de los años, eso empezaba a mermar mi salud y entonces decidí…**_ Interrumpió su explicación y abrió los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de lo que Rossder intentaba decirle. _**–No, no puede ser…**_

_**-Así es Princesa.**_ Sentenció Rossder. _**-Usted no imaginaba esas voces y su salud no empeoró solo por su estado mental. Fueron sus sentimientos de culpa, impotencia y miedo acompañados de su magia los que sirvieron de alimento durante mis primeros 50 años de vida. **_

El asombro y sorpresa de todopony y dragón se hacían presentes en el hospital de Ponyville. Sonaba descabellado pero la teoría parecía tener sentido. Rossder fue creado por la combinación de sentimientos negativos de la Princesa Luna junto con su poder mágico al transformarse en Nightmare Moon y luego se alimentó del remordimiento y la magia de Celestia. Todavía había muchas interrogantes, pero una vez más el pony de las sombras tomó la palabra.

_**-En aquel entonces buscaba alimento por instinto, y lo único que me satisfacía eran la magia y sentimientos de la Princesa Celestia.**_ Dijo el pony sombrio. -_**Y el hecho de alimentarme directamente de un alicornio inmortal durante un lustro, fue lo que talvez me permitió sobrevivir casi un milenio sin comer ni dormir… hasta ahora. Cuando enfrenté a la Osa Mayor agoté mis últimas reservas de energía en un instante.**_

_**-Entonces el doctor tenía razón cuando dijo que no te estabas alimentando bien.**_ Habló Pinkie Pie de forma increíblemente seria. _**–No es bueno que descuides tu dieta, Rossdy, aunque consista en pensamientos malos y "vudú".**_

_**-Es "magia". **_Corrigió Rarity viéndola indiferente.

_**-Es lo mismo.**_ Dijo la fiestera rodando los ojos.

Después Luna explicó _**-Hace rato cuando vine a ver a Rossder, indagué en su mente para descubrir la causa de su estado y me tope con esos recuerdos de antaño junto con su descubrimiento. Luego, como no tenía nada que perder, decidí bañar a Rossder con magia mientras pensaba en los sentimientos negativos que viví durante mi encierro en la luna, y tuve la esperanza de que lo restauraran. **_

_**-Princesa Celestia. **_El corcel se dirigió a la soberana de Equestria que aún estaba en shock. _**–Imagino que debe estar muy enojada por lo que le hice. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que pedirle disculpas y aceptar el castigo que usted disponga. Antes no dije nada por el miedo que le tenía a usted y a los Elementos de la Armonía, pero hoy ya estoy preparado para enfrentar mis temores y pagar por mis errores.**_

Con un semblante templado, Celestia da unas palabras. _**–¿Errores? No Rossder Schatten, tú no cometiste ningún error. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir y creo que no puedo culparte por ello. Lo que me preocupa es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. No puedo permitir que estés por ahí alimentándote de las malas emociones y magia de mis ponis.**_

_**-Y no lo hará.**_ Defiende Luna. _**–Yo lo alimentaré tal y como lo hice el día de hoy. Es mi deber como su madre. Además, me alegra saber que el tiempo de mi encierro no haya sido en vano, ahora que sé que puedo usar esa experiencia para asegurar la vida de mi hijo.**_

_**-Luna, no pienso que eso sea sano**_. Discute la alicornio mayor. _**–Debe haber otra solución.**_

_**-Ya estoy trabajando en ello.**_ Habló el pony gris robando la atención de todos. _**–Creo que mi madre no llegó a ver esos recuerdos, pero en los últimos días he estado investigando otras posibles fuentes de alimento para mí.**_ Posteriormente centra su vista hacia la princesa de la amistad. _**–Twilight, has hecho tanto por mí desde que llegué a Ponyville y sé que al saber lo que soy no tengo derecho a que me ayudes, pero necesito encontrar otra forma alternativa de sustento y creo que no puedo hacerlo solo, por eso…**_

_**-Quieres que te ayude a investigar.**_ Completa la idea mientras Rossder asiente. _**–No hay problema Rossder, para eso están los amigos.**_

_**-Y también cuentas con nosotros.**_ Intercede AppleJack.

Antes de que Rossder objete algo, Dash se adelanta. _**-¿No has olvidado lo que te dije el día que nos conocimos, cierto Ross?**_

Interviene ahora Pinkie. _**–Dashie dijo y cito… Ejem**_ (imitando la vos de la peliarcoiris)_**:**_ "_**Eres mi amigo y eso es todo lo que me importa. No nos interesa que tipo de criatura seas". **_Los demás muestran su aprobación para con estas palabras.

Viendo la aceptación de sus amigos, a Rossder solo le queda una cosa por decir: _**-Gracias, amigos mios.**_

CONTINUARÁ… en el próximo capítulo: Duelo de las Sombras (No, no como las de YuGi-Oh)


	9. Duelo de las sombras

_**-No es justo, yo quería cantar.**_ Reclamó Spike.

_**-¿Después de lo que paso temporada pasada, cuando olvidaste la letra?**_ Le preguntó Pinkie Pie que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa. _**–Aunque tu improvisación no estuvo nada mal.**_

_**-No la olvidé, desde el principio nunca la supe, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Cloudsdale iba a ganar? Después de todo teníamos a Rainbow en el equipo.**_ Dijo refunfuñando.

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque de la osa mayor, ahora el pueblo entero estaba celebrando en una alocada fiesta dentro del castillo de la amistad. Ningún tema en especial, solo decidieron aprovechar la visita del salvaje pony amarillo, Cheese Sandwich, para armar una parranda. Además las portadoras necesitaban un pequeño descanso y/o distracción pues no habían parado de ayudar a Twilight y Rossder con la investigación sobre los Necromare, buscando en toda clase de libros alguna pista sobre como alimentar a su amigo sin recurrir a pensamientos malos y magia.

Gracias a la princesa Luna, Rossder seria capaz de aguantar un par de semanas antes de volver a padecer hambre, pero él no quería seguir dependiendo de eso, más que nada porque pensaba en la salud de su madre. Aunque ahora era capaz de dormir, no lo había hecho para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, pero hasta el pony de las sombras necesitaba despabilarse un poco y cuando le dijeron que tendrían una "pequeña" fiesta, no se negó a participar en ella.

En ese momento estaban en la sesión karaoke de la fiesta y en el escenario tres ponis vestidos de etiqueta y sombrero de copa. Y se produjo un silencio expectante en todo el edificio cuando los reflectores los iluminaron revelando a: Big Macintosh, Cheese Sandwich y ¿Rossder Schatten en medio? Y que empieza la música de Two and a Half Men con todo y coreografía (Nota: si quieren busquen el intro season 2 en youtube para darse una mejor idea):

Big Mac_**~Men men men men manly, men men men~**_

Chesse~_**Uhhh, uh uh uh, uh uh uhh~ **_Big Mac~_**Men men men men manly, men men men~**_

Rossder ~_**Men men men men manly men uh uh uh, uh uh uhuhuuh~**_

Big mac y Chesse ~_**Men men men men manly, men men men. Men men men men manly, men men men **_Rossder ~_**Uhhhhhhh**_

Rossder_** ~Ahhhhh…~ **_Big mac y Chesse ~_**Men…~ **_

…

…

…

…

(Sonido de grillo)

…

…

…

…

_**-¡Yeahh! ¡Otra vez! ¡Ese es mi Cheesie! **_Gritó y chifló Pinkie Pie desde el fondo rompiendo el silencio, con el corcel de ojos verdes mirándola y saludándola con su casco.

_**-Pensándolo bien, creo que estoy mejor aquí. **_Comentó el dragón.

Después de la extraña escena, la fiesta continuó con la música de DJ pon3. Rossder y BigMac aún vestidos con su traje van al lugar donde están reunidas 4 de sus amigas, la rosada se encontraba bailando y cantando con Cheese cerca del escenario, y la pegaso tímida se encontraba supervisando a las niñas, quienes estaban divirtiéndose rompiendo una piñata.

_**-Rossder, eso fue… diferente, querido.**_ Le dijo Rarity al potro gris oscuro.

_**-Bueno, vine a Ponyville a experimentar nuevas cosas y nunca había cantado en público.**_ Respondió feliz.

_**-Jaja yo creo que fue muy gracioso, ojala hubiera tenido una cámara. ¿Vieron la reacción de todos? Jajaja. **_Reia Rainbow.

_**-Déjame adivinar hermano, fue idea de Cheese Sandwich. **_Habló la granjera naranja a BigMac.

_**-Nope.**_

_**-¿Entonces? **_Repreguntó su hermana.

BigMac señaló, a unos pocos metros, un unicornio gris claro con una cutie mark de tornado. Éste volteo a saludarlas haciéndose el inocente.

_**-Claro, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**_ Dijo Twilight con expresión como cansada. _**–Discord…**_

_**-¿Qué? Yo sólo les hice una sugerencia. Bien pudieron haberse negado.**_ Se acerca a la pegaso cian por detrás y le susurra. _**-Luego te pasó una copia Rainbow**_ (le muestra una cámara que trae en sus cascos)

_**-Por favor, dime que solo viniste por la fiesta y no tienes ninguna anomalía que reportar.**_ Le habló la princesa casi en tono suplicante.

_**-Esta vez me complace decir que tienes razón. Yo también necesito un pequeño descanso de mi ardua tarea.**_ Expuso dramáticamente. _**–Si me necesitan estaré en el karaoke, ya va a empezar mi canción. **_ Se va cantando_**. -"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon. And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon…". **_

En eso llega un pony que le entrega una bebida a Rossder junto con una nota, señala hacia una mesa lejana y después se va.

_**-Vaya, ¿otro?**_ Señala Dash_**. -Desde que el doctor esparció lo de que eres en realidad una yegua, te has vuelto muy popular con los sementales Ross.**_

_**-Pero soy un corcel.**_ Reclama Rossder.

_**-Ya te lo explique, Rossder. Concretamente hablando…**_ Intenta decir la alicornio pero es interrumpida por una ansiosa pony blanca.

_**-¡Vamos, dinos de que pony se trata esta vez, cariño! **_

Rossder abre la nota y hace un gesto de extrañeza. _**–Aquí dice de parte de Monochrome Sunset… **_

_**-Que raro… no hay nadie con ese nombre en Ponyville.**_ Piensa Twilight en voz alta.

_**-Será un alias, ya sabes como un admirador secreto.**_

_**-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo Ross? Sólo para ver de quien se trata.**_

_**-No Rainbow.**_ Se opone Rarity. _**-Si va acompañado, quizá le de pena y se retire. Mira Rossder, solo ve a echar un vistazo, le explicas la situación y lo despides sin romperle el corazón. **_

El pony oscuro asiente y se va rumbo a la mesa que le señalaron antes. A los pocos minutos ve que en dicha mesa se encuentra sentada Lyra Heartstrings. Creyó que talvez lo del alias era cierto después de todo, pero no pensó encontrarse con una yegua. De repente cuando se acerca, Rossder cambia su cara a una expresión extremadamente seria, y se sienta lentamente en la mesa.

_**-Hola Rossder, ¿Como estas?**_ Le dice en tono amigable la pony turquesa.

_**-¿Quién eres?**_ Preguntó cortante_**. –Sé que no eres Lyra Heartstrings, tu presencia no es la misma que la de ella, de hecho ni siquiera tienes una presencia.**_

_**-Bueno, bueno.**_ (Cambiando la voz). _**–No esperaba engañarte con mi pequeño disfraz, pero si conseguí atraerte, y eso es todo lo que quería. Mi nombre ya lo sabes, estaba en la nota ¿no?**_

Rossder dio un pequeño gesto de sorpresa acompañado con preocupación. Él reconocía perfectamente la voz. Era la misma de los recuerdos de Iron Will cuando estuvo en Manehattan.

_**-No sé quien seas Monochrome Sunset, ni lo que pretendas pero no te saldrás con la tuya.**_ Afirmó serio.

_**-Ohh ¿así que sabes que planeo algo? Jeje. Y dices que no me saldré con la mía, cuando si ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a hacer. Eres muy gracioso jajaja.**_

_**-No puede ser nada bueno si involucra al Amuleto del Alicornio.**_ Le dice sin cambiar su expresión.

La impostora para de reír y mira a Rossder con indiferencia, luego hace una sonrisa confiada. _**–Así que te crees un gran detective… **__(Burlonamente)__** o no espera, eres un agente del FBI como en los libros de Scootaloo, a propósito ¿ya sabes lo de su abuelo? Fluttershy lo vio hace unos días, o estabas muy ocupado ayudando con la nueva línea de ropa de Rarity. ¡Ay, que tonta soy! Si no tienes tiempo de nada porque buscas como alimentarte sin perjudicar a tu querida madre.**_

El corcel de las sombras frunce el ceño y empieza a ver con odio a su compañera de mesa.

_**-Jeje. Yo también tengo mis habilidades, Rossdy, así que no seas presumido. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no terminamos esta conversación en un lugar más privado y espacioso?**_ Se pone de pie y empieza a irse dándole la espalda al potro. _**–Te veo en el pantano Froggy Bottom en 10 minutos. Y más te vale ir sólo, a menos que en lugar de una osa mayor, quieras ver a cinco hidras atacando tu precioso pueblo.**_ La yegua desaparece entre la multitud sin dejar rastro.

Rossder se quedó pensativo en la mesa con un semblante velado. Intentaba procesar toda lo que estaba pasando, tratando de darle un sentido a la información que tenía, acomodando sus ideas como en un rompecabezas, finalmente llegó a una conclusión y se dijo a si mismo. _**–Otro Necromare… **_

Diez minutos más tarde, Rossder llegó al pantano Froggy Bottom en su forma de neblina. En medio del lugar adoptó su forma pony vestido con su gabardina negra. Ya la noche había caído hace una hora dándole a la ciénaga un aspecto lúgubre de ultratumba. Luego a sus espaldas escuchó una voz conocida.

_**-Bien ¿donde nos quedamos? **_

Voltea para verla de frente. Se trataba de la unicornio o mejor dicho la necromare, solo que esta vez su color turquesa se había ido dejando una piel gris oscura, y la melena colorida ahora era blanca como las canas de un anciano. Lo único que permanecía igual eran sus ojos que coincidentemente eran del mismo color amarillo de Lyra, y del mismo Rossder.

_**-Eres un Necromare igual que yo.**_ Le dijo el corcel con apariencia de yegua.

_**-¿Mmm? Ya te dije que no te hicieras el sabelotodo conmigo.**_ Luego pareció cambiar de opinión. _**Oh bueno, te daré gusto. A veces una hermana mayor tiene que seguir los juegos de su hermanito. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente deducción campeón?**_

_**-¿Hermana? ¿Dices que eres mi hermana?**_

_**-Claro,**_ (resoplo) _**¿no creíste que fuiste el único necromare que nació hace 1002 años en el incidente de Nighmare Moon, o si?**_

_**-…Nunca se me había ocurrido.**_

_**-Esta bien, parece que no eres tan buen detective después de todo. Te diré lo que haremos. Juguemos a "Golpeo pregunto y respondes". **_(Sonrisa melévola)_** Yo empiezo…**_

Sunset se transforma en un líquido negro que se hunde en el pantano, un segundo después un tentáculo oscuro golpea a Rossder desde atrás, éste por el impulso salta por un par de rocas intentando mantener el equilibrio y aterriza en un tronco en posición defensiva.

Se escucha la voz con eco de la necromare sin saber exactamente su ubicación. _**-¿Cómo sabes que busco el Amuleto del Alicornio?**_

Por su parte, Rossder gira su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando a su oponente. Acostumbrado a detectar la presencia de cualquier otro ser vivo, era raro y a la vez tenebroso para él, no saber donde se encontraba su atacante. Decide seguirle el juego para ganar tiempo y pensar en algo.

_**-Entré en la memoria de Iron Will y pude observar la conversación que tuvo con Trixie… **_

Flashback

_**-¿Que hay de la información que Iron Will te solicitó?**_

_**-Eso nunca fue parte del trato. Sólo fue un comentario aparte, que nada tiene que ver con nuestros negocios. Además, Trixie no sabe para que quieras algo así. A un minotauro como tú no le sirve de nada.**_

_**-¿Pero sabes donde está?**_

_**-Puedo imaginarlo. **_

Fin del flashback

Después explicó _**-"Algo" de cual solo Trixie sabía su ubicación y que un ser como Iron Will no podía utilizar. Supuse que sería algún hechizo o un objeto mágico. Pero también debía ser algo peligroso por lo que dijo después…**_

Flashback

_**-Pero el instinto de Trixie le dice que no es seguro que alguien más lo sepa…**_

Fin del flashback

_**-"Mágico" y "Peligroso". No fue difícil imaginar que se trataba del amuleto maldito que Trixie usó una vez en Ponyville. Y posteriormente Iron Will habló con alguien, nunca lo pude ver en sus recuerdos pero sí escuche una voz, la cual reconocí hoy en la fiesta, tu voz. Eras tú quien buscaba el objeto mágico y peligroso. **_

_**-Bravo, Sherlock. **_Aparece Sunset recostada en un árbol aplaudiendo con los cascos. _**–Muy bien, tu turno. Recuerda: Golpeas, preguntas y yo respondo.**_

Con unos tentáculos de sombra similares a los que usó su hermana, Rossder toma una gran roca y la lanza contra el árbol, el cual termina destrozado. Pero Sunset quedó ilesa. La roca la atravesó sin hacerle nada. _**–Por favor Rossdy, ya deberías saber que un ataque físico como ese no le hace nada a un necromare, y te falta la pregunta…**_

_**-Si eres de verdad mi hermana que nació al mismo tiempo que yo ¿por qué nunca te conocí? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?**_

_**-No, no, no. Esas son dos preguntas. Sólo te responderé la primera.**_ Dijo en broma, para después contestar seriamente. _**-Nunca me presenté ante ti porque no le vi el caso. Tú decidiste quedarte en el castillo para alimentarte de los sentimientos y magia de Celestia. Yo no podía, así que salí a ver el mundo. **_

La cola de Sunset se torna negra con un aura sombría, se lanza hacia Rossder, lo atraviesa de frente sin hacerle nada, ya a sus espaldas con un movimiento giratorio, lo vuelve a golpear aún más fuerte que la vez anterior pero esta vez con su cola. El corcel sale volando por los aires, transforma su gabardina en alas y se queda volando en el aire_**.**_

–_**Así es como se hace, hermano.**_ Señala la unicornio apuntando hacia su rabo nebuloso. _**–Ahora, ¿dónde esta el amuleto? Y no te hagas el inocente. Sé que tú lo tomaste. Se supone que la zebra lo tenía pero revisé el lugar donde aparentemente lo ocultó y no esta. He indagado por las memorias y recuerdos de todos los habitantes de Ponyville y nadie sabe nada. Eres el único cuyos recuerdos no he visto y ya que sabías que alguien lo buscaba, es obvio que tú lo escondiste ¿no es cierto?**_

_**-Parece que ahora eres tú quien hizo dos preguntas, hermana.**_ Habló sonriente desde el aire. _**-Y sólo responderé la segunda: Si, es cierto, yo lo escondí.**_

Las alas del corcel se transformaron igual que la cola de Sunset. Luego Rossder empezó a girar como taladro en el cielo y se arrojó contra la unicornio. Ella se movió en el último instante esquivando el ataque. _**–Nada mal, Rossdy, nada mal. Pero eres demasiado lento.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no podías quedarte?**_ Preguntó aún volando después de la embestida.

(Suspiro) _**–Tú naciste de los sentimientos de miedo, soledad y tristeza de Luna y debes alimentarte de eso. Yo por otro lado, nací del odio, los celos y el rencor que ella sentía hacia Celestia. Como has de imaginar no hay mucho de esas emociones para alimentarme en Equestria, así que tuve que irme a un lugar donde sí. **_Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. **-**_**Terminemos el juego.**_

Monochrome Sunset convierte todo su cuerpo en un aura oscura, y cientos de cuerdas de sombra salen disparados de éste, cazando a Rossder. El pegaso negro intenta esquivarlos, cuando ve que es inútil, intenta librarse de ellos con su movimiento de taladro, pero finalmente es atrapado y suspendido en el aire. Las cuerdas lo lanzan violentamente hacia el fango del pantano. Al tratar de salir apoyándose de un árbol, una daga que llegó de la nada le clava una de sus alas en el tronco. En el instante en que ocurrió esto Rossder dejó de moverse. _**–"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No me puedo mover!".**_ Pensó.

_**-Es un hechizó paralizador imbuido en la daga.**_ Se aparece Sunset frente a él en su forma de unicornio. _**-Mientras este clavada a tu ala o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, no te podrás mover, pero aún puedes hablar. Por última vez Rossder ¿Dónde esta el Amuleto del Alicornio? **_

_**-Debes saber lo que te hará el amuleto, puesto que ya viste los recuerdos de Trixie. Fuiste tú quien la atacó en Manehattan para ver en sus memorias.**_ Dijo intentando sacudirse pero sin resultados.

_**-Sigues queriendo jugar al detective ¿eh? Muy bien… si, aunque soy un necromare es posible que el amuleto me "deje tocada" **_(Rueda los ojos imitando a una loca) _**con el tiempo**_. _**Pero no debes preocuparte por eso, solo lo usaré un minuto para un pequeño hechizo y ya.**_ Medita un momento. _**-Y pensándolo bien, no necesito que me lo digas.**_ Le da un golpe en la nuca a Rossder dejándolo inconsiente. _**–Oh… olvide decirle que mientras este paralizado tampoco puede usar su intangibilidad.**_

A los pocos momentos Rossder despierta aún paralizado y con sus ojos busca a la unicornio que lo dejó fuera de combate.

_**-¿Ya despertaste? Debó admitirlo hermano, eres muy astuto, no sólo lo ocultaste muy bien, sino que también en un lugar difícil de alcanzar, incluso para mi. Pero te aseguro que lo obtendré.**_

_**-¿Qué piensas hacer con el amuleto Sunset? **_Preguntó aún intentando liberarse.

(Motrando una sonrisa con boca cerrada y ojos entre cerrados) _**–Absolutamente nada… solo cumplir mi propósito.**_

_**-¿De que hablas? **_Confundido, dejó de luchar un momento.

_**-Nuestra madre lo explicó muy claramente a tus amigas, según vi en tus recuerdos.**_

Flashback

_**-Los Necromare son criaturas mitológicas que poseen un increíble poder sobrenatural y según las historias, se supone que traen consigo la oscuridad y la destrucción a este mundo...**_

Fin del Flashback

Rossder miraba con horror a la necromare con aspecto de unicornio, al parecer entendiendo lo que quiso decir. _**–¿No estarás diciendo que…?**_

(Con mirada de psicópata) _**–Así es, hermano. Voy a transformar este mundo en "ABOLUTAMENTE NADA".**_ Continua hablando mientras toma distancia y se separa de Rossder. _**–Veras, cuando dije que tuve que irme de Equestria, mi viaje me llevó más allá de lo que imaginas. He contemplado cosas que ningún pony ha visto, he llegado a lugares que ningún pegaso ha alcanzado y…**_ Lo voltea a ver ya a varios metros de distancia. Su cuerno comienza a iluminarse en un tono rojizo. _**-¡…he aprendido magia que ningún unicornio o alicornio jamás pensó que existiera! Déjame hacerte una pequeña demostración.**_

Poco a poco, un portal rojo emergió desde atrás de la maligna pony. De la puerta sale un corriente mágica que se concentra en el cuerno de Sunset mientras ésta, recita unas extrañas palabras:

"_**Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono**_

_**chi no nagare yori akaki mono,**_

_**toki no nagare ni umoreshi,**_

_**idainaru nanji no na ni oite,**_

_**ware koko ni yami ni chikawan, **_

_**warera ga mae ni tachi fusagarishi, **_

_**subete no orokanaru mono ni, **_

_**ware to nanji ga chikara mote,**_

_**hitoshiku horobi wo ataen koto wo"**_

Una gran concentración de energía mágica se esgrime en la punta del cuerno de Monochrome Sunset, lista para ser liberada en cualquier segundo, y apunta hacia Rossder Schatten. Al ver el inminente peligro el pegaso sigue tratando inútilmente de moverse y escapar.

_**-No te preocupes, pronto todos los demás te alcanzaremos. Hasta entonces, hermano… ¡DORAGU SUREIBU!* **_

Esa noche, una gran explosión mágica agitó toda Equestria, la cual tuvo su origen en el pantano Froggy Bottom. En Canterlot, el pánico hizo que de inmediato los ponis buscaran alivio en el consejo de la princesa Celestia, quien miraba horrorizada el espectáculo de una intensa luz destructora. A pesar de no saber el porque, la Princesa Luna sintió en ese instante una presión de indescriptible de dolor en el pecho. Nadie sabía que era el presagio de algo todavía peor.

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota: *Pequeño homenaje a una de mis series favoritas de antaño, Slayers. Por si les interesa, he aquí la traducción:

_Más oscuro que el crepúsculo, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado, juro aquí servir a la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, sean por completo aniquilados. __Drake Slave (Mata dragones)_

Y para los que conocen la serie, ya se imaginarán lo que Sunset pretende je je je.


	10. Contraataque de ¿la chimichanga?

Esa noche, el lago Froggy Bottom desapareció, dejando sólo un cráter no muy profundo pero si bastante ancho. La necromare, Monochrome Sunset, habiendo ganado el duelo contra su hermano, se encontraba agitada y por lo visto bastante cansada después de su destructivo conjuro.

_**-Estupido… Rossder…**_ Hablaba casi sin aliento para si misma. _**-Me hizo gastar… más energía… de lo que pensé…**_ Unos segundos después se recupero y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro sudado. Pero de repente paró en seco revisando su propio casco con el que se limpiaba. _**-¿Pero que rayos…?**_ Se preguntó conmocionada.

Sunset examinó minuciosamente su pata y luego con gran furia dio un pisotón con la misma en el suelo_**. –¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!**_ Con cada palabra que pronunciaba seguía dando golpes de ira incontrolada hacia la tierra hasta que consiguió calmarse. _**–No… no debo preocuparme por eso ahora… Discord y las princesas no tardarán en llegar. Debo moverme rápido. Pronto todo esto terminará.**_ Dicho esto, abandonó el lugar transformándose en neblina.

Tenía razón, pronto arribaron a la escena Discord, Twilight y sus amigas revisando lo que quedaba del pantano. La princesa lavanda usaba su magia como buscando o rastreando algo, mientras que el draconequus inspeccionaba el aire, sacó la lengua y se llevó un poco de polvo a la boca para lamerla como estudiando su composición. Minutos después, apareció la princesa del sol.

_**-¿Qué sucedió aquí?**_ Preguntó Celestia y Twilight se dirigió a ella.

_**-Aún no estamos seguros princesa, hay residuos mágicos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Pero también hay un pequeño rastro que sí me es familiar, lo vimos hace un par de días. Definitivamente abrieron un portal aquí, como los del Este. Debo suponer que lo que haya causado esa explosión, salió del portal. Por lo menos es mi teoría hasta ahora. Discord ¿tu que opinas?**_

_**-Elemental mi querida Twi.**_ Habló el señor del caos vestido como Sherlock Holmes. _**–Es tal y como lo has dicho. Pero permíteme instruirlas un poco más en la situación.**_ Se saca el disfraz y hace aparecer varios pupitres y un pizarrón. Sienta a las princesas y a las otras ponis como si fueran niñas de escuela y les empieza a explicar con un poco más de seriedad. _**–Yo si reconozco los residuos de magia de los que hablaste antes y temo que son malas noticias. **_Las ponis se tensaron un poco (excepto Pinkie que hacía un avión de papel) pero le permitieron continuar. _**–Esto es magia proveniente de un Mazoku. Un demonio de otra dimensión.**_ Termina señalando en el pizarrón un garabato de una criatura colmilluda y enojada.

_**-¿Estas diciendo que esto fue un ataque del monstruo de otro mundo?**_ Cuestionó Twilight.

_**-No, dije que esta magia PROVIENE de un demonio. Nunca dije que un monstruo inter-dimensional había estado aquí. Ponga más atención a la clase señorita Sparkle.**_

_**-¿A que te refieres exactamente Discord? Se más específico.**_ Habló Celestia seriamente haciendo desaparecer el salón improvisado con su propia magia.

_**-"Aguafiestas".**_ Pensó y para luego contestarle. _**–Digo que alguien abrió un portal a otro mundo en este preciso lugar, e invocó el poder mágico de un demonio de ese mundo, en este caso un Mazoku, para crear la explosión que destruyó el pantano. **_Luego las yeguas de colores empezaron a plantear preguntas una tras otra.

_**-¿Invocar el poder de un demonio desde otra dimensión? **_

_**-Oh cielos, ¿eso es posible? **_

_**-¿Hay chimichangas en la otra dimensión?**_ (Nadie prestó atención a esta pregunta)

_**-¿Quién en Equestria haría algo así? **_

_**-¿Hacer qué, las chimichangas? **_(Ni a esta)

_**-Mejor dicho ¿quién en Equestria es capaz de usar ese tipo de magia?**_

_**-Existen muchas formas de magia, Twilight Sparkle**_. Explica la princesa mayor. _**–Sobre todo si hablamos de magia de otras dimensiones. Y no Pinkie Pie, no sé si hay chimichangas en la otra dimensión. **_(Suspiro de decepción por parte de la pony rosa)_** Me refiero a que quien haya hecho esto, puede no ser de Equestria, sino de otro mundo.**_

_**-No… si fue alguien… de Equestria…**_

Todos escucharon una débil voz desde una roca. Alguien caminaba cojeando hacia donde ellos estaban. Una yegua negra de ojos amarillos bastante lastimada y con las ropas destrozadas.

_**-¡Rossder…!**_ Gritó alarmada la alicornio morada al ver a su amigo casi arrastrándose en agonía. Corrió hacia él seguida por los demás y éste se dejó caer en los casos de Twilight y Rainbow. _**-¿Qué te sucedió…? ¿No me digas que estabas aquí cuando ocurrió la explosión? **_

_**-No… tenemos tiempo… debemos detenerla…**_ Habló débilmente el pony de las sombras.

_**-¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿De que hablas?**_

Intentando hacerse entender, Ross siguió murmurando. _**-Otro necromare… quiere destruir Equestria… mi madre… esta en peligro… por favor… ayúdenla…**_

Twilight se giró su cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente a su ex mentora. _**-¡Celestia! ¡¿Dónde esta Luna ahora?!**_

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la princesa Luna se encontraba en sus aposentos, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión que tuvo momentos atrás. La explosión mágica fue una gran conmoción pero no tanto como el repentino e inexplicable dolor que sintió después de ésta. Celestia al verla, le pidió que se quedara en casa a descansar pero Luna tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal, definitivamente algo más iba a ocurrir esa noche. Se encontraba en duelo, por un lado no se quería quedar sin hacer nada mientras su hermana enfrentaba quien sabe que en el lugar del estallido, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería, como si tuviera una misteriosa enfermedad de ansiedad que no le permitía moverse a voluntad.

Luna sabía que en ese estado sólo sería un estorbo para Celestia si llegaban a enfrentarse con un peligroso enemigo. Además ya no era como antes, cuando las dos princesas peleaban solas contra las adversidades, ahora contaban con el apoyo de Twilight, las Portadoras de la Armonía y del reformado Discord, quienes podrían auxiliarla perfectamente. También estaba su hijo, Rossder Schatten, que no era para nada débil, después de todo él sometió a una osa mayor sin ayuda de nadie, un hecho que la llenaba de orgullo pues ningún pony había logrado tal hazaña.

La princesa Luna estaba sumamente satisfecha y orgullosa por la actitud de Rossder, quien no se enfrentó a la osa para demostrar su poder, sino para proteger a los que ama, y lo logró sin lastimar gravemente a la criatura. Pero más que nada, sintió un gran desborde de emociones cuando Rossder la llamó "madre" frente a los demás en ese cuarto de hospital. No lo demostró en ese momento, sin embargo al regresar al castillo ese día, la princesa de la noche no pudo contener su llanto de alegría al darse cuenta de que tenía un verdadero hijo, o hija tal vez, ya ni ella misma lo sabía, pero fuera uno u otra, ella finalmente podía decir dentro de su corazón "soy madre".

Fueron estos pensamientos las que la ayudaron poco a poco recuperar su ánimo y se aventuro a salir al balcón de su torre. Mientras sentía el viento moviendo su nebulosa melena, algo llamó su atención, una especie de vapor sombrío negro que volaba hacia ella y aterrizó en el otro extremo del mirador. Al principio Luna pensó que era su querido hijo, pero entonces el vapor tomó la forma de una pony desconocida.

_**-¿Rossder…? No, tú no eres Rossder, pero eres un necromare como él. ¿Quién eres?**_

_**-¿No lo imaginas… MADRE? **_Le dijo Monochrome Sunset despectivamente. _**-No, estoy mal, tú no eres mi madre. Mi madre era Nightmare Moon, quién se suponía traería la noche y oscuridad eterna a este mundo. Pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que yo si voy a cumplir ese propósito, y mejor de lo que lo habría hecho ella.**_

Luna retrocedió confundida, abrumada y asustada por las palabras que le decía esta unicornio. Por su parte, Sunset caminaba lentamente hacia la princesa aprovechando el shock que le provocó a propósito con su pequeño discurso, y decidió rematarla. _**– ¿Pudiste ver mi espectáculo destructivo desde aquí? Pronto nos enviaré a todos al olvido, ¡Tal y como lo acabo de hacer con tu querido Rossder en el pantano! **_

La soberana nocturna se sentó de golpe al escuchar esta abominable sentencia. De sus grandes y abiertos ojos empezó a derramar lágrimas, con una expresión de incredulidad y desesperanza pintada en el rostro. _**–Rossder… no… no es verdad… mi Rossder esta…**_

Sonriendo jactanciosamente, la unicornio iluminó su cuerno y lanzó su magia de color rojo al cuerno de la desconectada princesa. Del asta de la alicornio salió disparado un rayo azul hacia el cielo, llegando hasta una estrella ubicada a un costado del astro plateado. De las alturas empezó a descender la brillante estrella de luz roja deteniéndose frente a la princesa, quien aún no reaccionaba a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. La aparente estrella poco a poco dejo de iluminar dejando ver claramente el Amuleto del Aliconio. La malvada sonrisa de Monochrome Sunset no podría ser más grande. _**–Bingo…**_

Flashback. Recuerdos de Rossder

_**-Ese es mi muchacho.**_ Decía sonriente la princesa Luna sentada a los pies de la cama donde se recuperaba su hijo. Pero después cambió su semblante a uno poco más serio _**–Aún hay otro asunto Rossder ¿Por qué tomaste el Amuleto del Alicornio de su escondite?**_

_**-¿También viste eso? Bueno, no te voy a mentir, ya no. Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien lo busca con malas intenciones y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentren. Lo tomé para destruirlo pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sentí el ataque de la osa. Aún debe estar en mi gabardina.**_

Luna usó su magia para tomar las ropas de Rossder que estaban colgadas en un gancho y saco el artefacto maldito de ellas _**-Temo que destruirlo no es una opción Rossder, por eso pedimos a Zecora que lo ocultara en lo profundo del bosque, pero si de verdad crees que su ubicación esta comprometida, lo esconderemos en otro lugar. La pregunta es ¿donde?**_

(Semblante pensativo) _**-Una vez leí que el mejor escondite es a la vista de todos, como un árbol en medio de un bosque.**_ Le da un mejor vistazo al amuleto. Por una ventana entra un destello de luz que hace brillar un poco el artilugio. _**–Ahora que lo veo bien y con más calma, ¿no parece una estrella? Mmm ¡Eso es! Tengo una idea madre, pero necesito tu ayuda.**_

Fin del Flashback

_**-Como dije, muy astuto hermano. Esconderlo a la vista de toda Equestria y en un lugar prácticamente inaccesible jeje. ¿Mmm?**_ Algo llamó la atención de la necromare. Giró su vista hacia un punto cercano de Canterlot. No alcanzaba a ver a nadie pero sentía varias presencias conocidas_**. -¿Las portadoras vienen hacía acá? Pero, ¿cómo saben…? Oh bueno, no importa, esto se acabó de todas formas, es hora del Giga Slave.**_ Estaba a punto de tomar el amuleto cuando sin previo aviso…

_**-¡NO LO HARÁS!**_ Una ráfaga oscura tacleo y agarró a Sunset llevándola lo más lejos posible de la torre del castillo. _**-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi madre ni a nadie!**_

Luna finalmente reaccionó al escuchar esa voz. _**-¿Rossder…? **_Pero solo pudo verlos alejarse.

_**-¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!**_ Clamaba llena de rabia la unicornio de sombras intentando zafarse del agarre.

Ambos aterrizaron abruptamente al pie de la montaña de Canterlot donde esperaban las Portadoras de la Armonía. Rossder rápidamente voló al lado de ellas. Sunset, que cayó de espaldas al suelo, se incorporó maldiciendo mientras las siete ponis la miran con enfado.

_**-Entonces, ¿ésta es la tonta que te lastimó Ross?**_ Habló Dash chocando sus cascos uno contra otro.

_**-¿Y la sin vergüenza que atacó a Trixie en Manehattan?**_ Dice Rarity. -_**Que maleducada es. Mira que usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar.**_

_**-Nadie ataca a mis amigos o a las princesas sin recibir un fuerte castigo señorita**_. Amenaza AppleJack.

_**-¡Si! Y tampoco nadie arruina el día que Cheese Sandwich organiza una fiesta. Si hubiera sido una mía talvez te lo perdonaría, pero estamos hablando de una fiesta de mi Cheesie. Y estaban a punto de servir las chimichangas. ¡Más vale que te disculpes!**_ Afirma Pinkie Pie.

Rossder les da un vistazo a sus amigas con alas y les dice en voz alta. _**–Ya saben que hacer.**_ Twilight asiente y se va volando junto con Fluttershy.

_**-Rainbow, vamos.**_ Le ordena Twilight.

_**-Pero… ohh esta bien.**_ Se va rápido para alcanzarlas. Las tres van rumbo a la torre de donde provenían las necromare.

_**-No, el amuleto.**_ Apunto de ir a su persecución, Sunset se ve bloqueada por Rossder, Pinkie, Rarity y AppleJack. _**–¿Es enserio? ¿Creen que tres simples ponis y un débil necromare van a detenerme? Y tú, no sé como es que sigues vivo después de recibir directamente mi Drake Slave pero ¿esperas que tus amigas lo hagan también?**_ Comentó amenazante iluminando su cuerno.

_**-Adelante, inténtalo.**_ Dice el pegaso gris confiadamente. La vaquera y la modista miran a Rossder con algo de inquietud. _**–Sólo usaste magia de unicornio una vez durante nuestra pelea y fue para ese hechizo. Después de que lo hiciste, vi que terminaste muy cansada. No dudo que puedas hacer otro, pero estoy seguro que quieres guardar energía para cuando tengas que usar el amuleto junto con tu otro hechizo final. Así que no creo que te arriesgues a desperdiciar más de tu magia con nosotros ¿o me equivoco? **_

Gruñendo, la unicornio oscura apaga su magia. _**–Te maldigo a ti y a tus molestas deducciones. Te estas volviendo muy desesperante con ellas ¿sabías?**_ (Sonrisa confiada) _**Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no pueda usar mis otras habilidades ¿o si, hermano?**_

_**-¡¿Hermano?! **_Hablan al unísono las tres compañeras de Rossder.

_**-Ohh, así que no les habías dicho a tus amigas ese pequeño detalle ¿eh, Rossdy?**_ Dialoga Sunset intentando crear una distracción.

_**- Sí, es cierto, Monochrome Sunset es mi hermana. **_Dice sin apartar la vista de la unicornio de ojos amarillos. -_**Yo también me acabo de enterar hoy, pero ya habrá tiempo después para las explicaciones, lo importante ahora es detenerla.**_

_**-¡Detén esto hermano tonto!**_ Sunset comienza su ataque con los tentáculos oscuros que emanan de su cuerpo. Las ponis se mueven en varias direcciones evitándolos como pueden. El pegaso de negro hace lo mismo desde el cielo.

AppleJack se abre paso entre las negras extremidades e intenta golpear a la pony de sombras, pero ésta solo se queda inmóvil siendo atravesada por las arremetidas de la vaquera sin sufrir daño alguno. _**–Veo que tampoco les dijiste que los ataques físicos no funcionan conmigo.**_ Agarra a A.J. finalmente y la lanza lejos solo para ser atrapada por Rossder.

_**-Lo siento AppleJack. Debí decirles antes.**_

_**-Solo espero que no hayan más detalles que olvidaste decirnos.**_ Le reclamó sosteniendo su sombrero mientras la deja caer a salvo en tierra.

_**-Normalmente una dama no recurre a la violencia, pero siempre se puede hacer una excepción.**_ Rarity corre de la misma forma que A.J lo hizo anteriormente hacia Sunset sorteando los tentáculos.

_**-¡Rarity, no seas una heroína!**_ Le grita Pinkie.

_**-No aprenden, ya les dije que sus ataques no fun…**_ No termina su frase la yegua negra, pues recibe un fuerte gancho derecho en el rostro por parte de la modista. _**- ¿Pero que ca…? **_Otro golpe, esta vez por la izquierda en el estómago. Sunset oculta sus tentáculos de sombra y retrocede rápidamente unos metros sobándose en los lugares donde fue golpeada.

_**-Un ataque físico no funciona.**_ Habla Rarity con su cuerno iluminado y sus cascos con un aura mágica. _**-Pero ¿qué tal un ataque físico cubierto con un poco de magia?**_

La necromare mira con rabia a la presuntuosa yegua pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

_**-¡Rarity! ¿Qué tal un poco más de esa magia para la cosecha?**_ Grita la vaquera desde otro lado sosteniendo unas cuantas manzanas. La unicornio blanca usa de nuevo su magia para cubrir las frutas, y como proyectiles AppleJack los lanza con sus cascos traseros.

Esta vez Sunset no tiene más remedio que esquivar los ataques, pero al cambiar a su forma de neblina le es mucho más sencillo y hasta piensa en contraatacar. De pronto…

_**-¡Chimichanga!**_ Se oye el alarido de Pinkie Pie seguido del disparo de su cañón de fiestas. La bala es nada más y nada menos que Rossder con su técnica de taladro giratorio. Un golpe seco y de lleno le da a la nebulosa Monochrome Sunset, quien ahora está tirada en el suelo regresando a su figura de pony.

_**-Tenías razón, hermana. Necesitaba más velocidad.**_ Bromea Ross ante la supuesta victoria. _**-Ríndete, somos más que tú.**_

Pero en eso, Sunset se vuelve a transformar en humo y se divide en 4 rastros de neblina negra, de los cuales emergen cuatro unicornios hembra de ojos amarillos. _**–Ahora estamos iguales.**_ Cada una se va en distinta dirección como escapando. AppleJack hace un gesto de regaño hacia Rossder.

_**-¿Qué? Ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso**_. Se defiende el corcel.

_**-¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué vamos hacer?**_ Repite una y otra vez la inquietada fiestera, viendo a las Sunsets escapar.

_**-Cálmate, querida.**_ Intenta Rarity de tranquilizar a su amiga.

_**-Dividirnos no es una opción. **_Advierte Rossder_**. -Es precisamente lo que Sunset quiere. Acabarnos una por una.**_

_**-¿Qué sugieres entonces terroncito? **_

_**-Regresar con mi madre al castillo. Ese sigue siendo el objetivo de mi hermana. En lugar de perseguirla inútilmente arriesgándonos a que nos lastime, es mejor adelantarnos hacia la meta que tanto anhela.**_

_**-¿Y como hacemos eso cariño? Tú eres el único que puede volar y no tenemos tiempo de galopar hasta allá.**_

_**-Bueno…**_ Rossder mira a la pony naranja con sonrisa simulada. _**-No te vayas a enojar pero, tengo otra habilidad de la que no les he hablado.**_

_**-Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo vamos a tener una seria charla sobre comunicación, ¿entiendes compañero? **_

_**-Aww… ¿eso significa que todavía no vamos a comer chimichanga? **_

…

…

…

…

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Obscura y Dorada Pesadilla

Twilight Sparkle volaba junto con sus amigas Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash rumbo al castillo de Canterlot. En una de las torres se encontraba la princesa Luna confundida y conmocionada, queriendo entender lo que acababa de suceder. Apareció una pony que se proclamó como la necromare hija de Nightmare Moon, dijo haber matado a Rossder y después usó un conjuro para forzar la aparición del Amuleto del Alicornio. Pero antes de que lo tomara, su hijo, que creyó muerto, aparece repentinamente y se lleva a la extraña pony lejos. Luna aún intentaba asimilar todo esto cuando llegaron las 3 yeguas aladas.

_**-Princesa Luna ¿se encuentra bien? **_

_**-Twilight Sparkle ¿qué esta sucediendo?**_ Cuestiona mirando en varias direcciones. _**-¿Dónde están mi hermana, Discord y… **_Interrumpe un momento sus preguntas para hacer énfasis en la siguiente. _**-… Rossder? ¿dónde esta mi hijo?, ¿se encuentra bien?**_ Dice con gran preocupación.

_**-Ross esta bien princesa.**_ Le responde Rainbow. _**– Le está dando una paliza a esa buscapleitos de Monochrome Sunset en este momento.**_

_**-"¿Monochrome Sunset?".**_ Pensó Luna preguntándose si se refería a la otra necromare pero antes de empezar con otras interrogantes Fluttershy tomó la palabra.

–_**Y en cuanto a Discord y la princesa Celestia pues…**_ (Aparta la vista en dirección hacia el destruido pantano).

Flashback

_**-¡Celestia! ¡¿Dónde esta Luna ahora?! **_Gritó la princesa de la amistad mientras sostenía al malherido Rossder.

Celestia estaba impactada, tanto de que su antigua alumna no se dirigiera a ella como "princesa", como también por la forma imperativa con la que habló. Sin embargo contestó sin vacilar. _**–Luna quería venir, pero por su semblante no me pareció que estuviera en condiciones. Le pedí que se quedara en el castillo. Debe encontrarse en su habitación.**_

_**-¡Debemos ir con ella ahora mismo!**_ Declaró Twilight nuevamente de forma autoritaria.

_**-Twilight ¿que hay de Ross? ¿No lo vamos a dejar aquí, verdad?**_ Musitó Dash quien ayudaba a la princesa lavanda a mantener al semiconsciente potro.

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para que la princesa del sol tomara la iniciativa y agarrara cuidadosamente al corcel con su magia. _**–Yo me quedaré a curarlo, ustedes y Discord vayan a ayudar a mi hermana. Y antes de que protestes diciendo que te quedas tú princesa Twilight, debo recordarte que las 6 portadoras son más fuertes que yo si están juntas.**_

Las Portadoras de la Armonía movieron afirmativamente la cabeza y se disponían a partir.

_**-Momento.**_ Las detuvo Discord mientras viste unos lentes oscuros y sostiene un bastón de invidente. _**–Ir a ciegas no es buena idea y menos si la otra necromare es capaz de hacer algo como esto.**_ Señala el cráter que quedó en lugar del pantano.

_**-No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos y tonterías, ¡la princesa Luna corre peligro AHORA!**_ Objetó AppleJack. _**–Además Twilight ya pensará algo en el camino.**_

_**-Ohh, ¿cuando aprenderán estas ponis que el conocimiento es un arma invaluable?**_ Declama el maestro de la discordia tapando con un dedo los labios de la granjera. _**–Y en este caso, quien tiene más información y conocimiento sobre nuestro enemigo es Rossder Schatten.**_

_**-Pero él no esta en condiciones de moverse y me tomará un buen rato curarlo.**_ Rebatió Celestia.

_**-Eso tiene arreglo, solo déjenselo al Doctor D. Hazte a un lado Tia. **_Dice mientras se acerca al pony de las sombras y apartando al mismo tiempo a la alicornio blanca. Pone sus garras en el pecho del paciente agonizante y a los pocos segundos ambos empiezan a brillar con un resplandor verde y ondulante.

_**-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES…?!**_ Protesta enérgicamente la princesa Celestia ante la confusión de los presentes.

Al irse disipando la luz, se ve la silueta del pony incorporándose lentamente y una vez que se apaga por completo, se observa a Rossder completamente ileso. Hasta su gabardina regresó a la normalidad. Todas estaban estupefactas.

_**-Rossder ¿estas bien?**_ Se acerca Rarity preguntando.

_**-Si, creo que si.**_ Dice mientras se examina buscando sus propias heridas. -_**Estoy completamente bien. ¿Qué hicieron?**_

_**-No fuimos nosotras, fue Discord.**_ Apuntó la pegaso amarilla hacia el draconequus y en eso las ponis vieron una escena extraña. Discord en el suelo y la princesa Celestia junto a él cubriéndolo con un hechizo.

_**-Idiota. Mira que usar el Rippler*.**_ Vociferaba molesta la princesa solar.

_**-Oh por todos los cielos, ¿ese fue el conjuro de Rippler?**_ Reflexionó Twilight con un gesto de perplejidad.

Las demás ponis se quedaron con cara de "¿que pasó aquí?", pero Rossder disipó sus dudas. _**–Es una magia prohibida que transfiere heridas y enfermedades de un ser vivo a otro. ¿No me digan que lo usó conmigo?**_

Las ponis miraban a Discord con angustia, pena y un poco de culpa (sobretodo AppleJack por lo que le dijo antes). Apenas podían creer lo que el amo del caos, su antiguo enemigo, acababa de hacer. Más que nada porque él no conocía bien a Rossder y sin embargo literalmente tomó su lugar como paciente malherido.

_**-Dejen… de verme así… ¿no tenían… una princesa que rescatar… como en un… cuento de hadas?**_ Hablaba débilmente intentando bromear. _**–Además... yo me recuperaré… más rápido de lo que creen…**_Fija su atención en Rossder_** -Vamos niño… ve a salvar a tu mamá.**_

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, el pony de las sombras da media vuelta y articula con sus labios. _**–Gracias. Le debo una Señor del Caos**_. Se dirige después a sus amigas. _**–Vamos, les explicaré lo que pueda en el camino y también… el plan.**_

_**-Jeje… les dije que él era mejor opción… ya hasta pensó… en una solución.**_

_**-Cállate de una vez y déjame curarte bien, tonto idiota. **_Le susurra la princesa a cargo de su recuperación, intentando ocultar una lágrima que quiere salir por su ojo izquierdo.

Las pegasos alzan el vuelo, cada una acarreando con una pony que no tiene alas y se van rápidamente hacia Canterlot.

Fin del Flashback

Después de que le explicaron todo, la alicornio nocturna prepara una barrera mágica a su alrededor, mientras Twilight y sus amigas hacen los arreglos del plan de Rossder. Al poco rato ven algo extraño en el horizonte. Un pegaso oscuro jalando unos como globos formados de nubes negras. Cuando están justo encima de la barrera, Rossder suelta los globos y estos se revientan revelando que en su interior se hallaban Pinkie Pie, AppleJack y Rarity quienes se estrellan, de frente, con la barrera mágica y se empiezan a resbalar por ella con caras graciosas de dolor (haciendo el sonido de un limpiador de parabrisas contra un vidrio).

_**-Creo que debe quitar la barrera un momento princesa, si no le molesta.**_ Le dice Fluttershy en voz baja.

Una vez ya con todas a salvo dentro de la barrera en el balcón de la torre, Rossder se intenta disculpar con sus amigas no voladoras diciendo que aún no había usado esta habilidad para transportar ponis. De hecho sólo lo había usado con los libros que llevaba del castillo Everfree, al de Twilight. A pesar de eso, las ponis no parecían del todo enojadas, en especial Pinkie Pie que estaba sobrexcitada y complacida de haber viajado como un pony-globo hecho de nubes.

De pronto para sorpresa de todos, la princesa Luna se acerca, agarra a Rossder y lo empieza a abrazar y a besar como una madre sobreprotectora a su pequeño potrillo. _**– ¡Gracias a los ancestros que estas bien! Estaba tan preocupada. Por un momento te creí muerto. **_

El pony de las sombras se sonroja con una cara inocente pensando_**. –"Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando tu madre te avergüenza frente a tus amigos, es… interesante".**_ Y la consuela. _**–Estoy bien madre, lamento haberte preocupado.**_

_**-Uy, pobre Ross, no me gustaría estar en su lugar en este momento.**_ Dice Rainbow aguantado la risa.

_**-Bueno, no puedo culpar a la princesa Luna, sé exactamente como se siente. Talvez tu también lo entiendas cuando seas madre Rainbow.**_ Expresa Fluttershy y el brote de risa de la pegaso cian se apaga instantáneamente.

_**-Esto es raro.**_ Interrumpe Twilight. _**-¿No se supone que Monochrome Sunset ya debería estar aquí, Rossder?**_

_**-Es cierto, tienes razón.**_ Contesta el corcel ya de nuevo en el piso.

_**-Talvez decidió no atacar hoy, después de la lección de modales que le dimos.**_ Presume Rarity

_**-Oh oh oh.**_ Empieza la rosada. _**–O talvez fue a buscar las chimi…**_

_**-Si dices chimichangas otra vez, no habrá pie de manzanas para ti cuando regresemos a Ponyville.**_ Advierte la rubia.

_**-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí. Ya pasó ese capítulo.**_ Responde Pinkie a regañadientes.

_**-O acaso ¿estará esperando el momento oportuno para sorprendernos? **_Formula la joven alicornio regresando al tema.

_**-Sea una cosa u otra, estoy empezando a preocuparme.**_ Manifiesta Ross un poco pensativo.

_**-Aw… que tierno. Apenas nos conocimos hoy y ya se preocupan por mí.**_ Dijo una voz sarcástica proveniente desde arriba de la barrera.

Monochrome Sunset se encontraba en el techo de la esfera mágica como descansando sobre ella. Las ponis se tensan un poco y cambian su posición a una formación defensiva en relación a la ubicación de la necromare, ésta da un pequeño salto hacia atrás para quedar justo en el techo de la torre, desde donde tiene una perspectiva más elevada respecto a sus oponentes.

Dentro de sí, Rossder Schatten se cuestionaba. _**–"¿Qué esta haciendo? Esperaba un ataque sorpresa o algún tipo de distracción, pero ¿una confrontación directa? ¿Qué estará planeando? ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso?"**_ Su atención se centró un momento al costado de su hermana maligna. Parecía… un globo de nubes negras.

_**-Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero tuve que recoger algo primero**_. Hablaba la unicornio negra arrimándose poco a poco a la orilla de la barrera.

_**-Sin importar lo que planees, no va a funcionar Monochrome Sunset, jamás obtendrás el Amuleto del Alicornio**_. Dijo la princesa Twilight sosteniendo el objeto mágico. _**–No vas a poder con nosotros.**_

_**-Es cierto princesa, no podría pelear contra las Portadoras de la Armonía, la princesa Luna y… mi hermano… **_(Dice con odio)_** al mismo tiempo. Hasta yo tengo mis límites. Pero no estoy aquí por el Round 3. Sólo vine a recoger el amuleto.**_

_**-Ja ¿y piensas que amistosamente te lo vamos a entregar así nada más? Si claro, estas soñando. **_Se burlaba Dash del comentario de Sunset.

_**-Eso… es exactamente lo que va a pasar Dafne "Crash".**_ Esta vez era la necromare quien ridiculizaba y ponía en evidencia a la ahora roja y furiosa Rainbow. _**De hecho, será tu amiga Fluttershy quien me lo entregue… o si no…**_ (Sonrisa perversa)

Sunset revienta el globo que estaba a su lado y agarra el contenido con uno de sus tentáculos de sombra. La pegaso amarilla cambia su expresión de intranquilidad, por uno de horror y preocupación extrema.

_**-¡SCOOTALOO!**_

La pequeña pegaso naranja se encontraba amordazada por varias cuerdas negras poniendo ojos entrecerrados de cachorro asustado. Al instante Fluttershy quiso correr hacia ella pero Twilight la contuvo.

-_**Espera Fluttershy, podría no ser la verdadera Scootaloo, puede tratarse de una trampa o un tipo de ilusión.**_

_**-Si creen que es un engaño, solo pregúntenle a Rossdy.**_ Señala la unicornio gris y todos prestan su atención al otro poni oscuro quien sudando frio, apretando los dientes y crispando los ojos les mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

_**-En verdad es Scootaloo, esta es definitivamente su presencia, me temo que no es un engaño.**_

_**-¡Tú! ¡Infame! deja a la niña fuera de esto.**_ Habla molesta la dueña de la Boutique Carrusel.

_**-¡Silencio Tabatha! Y será mejor que nadie se mueva o intente alguna tontería porque bien, la pequeña Scoot podría no ser la única crusader en este juego.**_ Sunset señaló con su casco y su nariz dos direcciones distintas del castillo donde también se alcanzaban a ver dos globos de nubes.

Tanto Rarity como A.J. no podían ocultar su rabia viendo a la necromare. Sin embargo la vaquera se aguantó las ganas de desquitarse y pregunta a su amigo yegua/corcel. _**–Rossder ¿nuestras hermanas…?**_

_**-Lo siento AppleJack, la nube-globo oculta la presencia de quien esté dentro. Fue por eso que no supe de Scootaloo sino hasta que el globo se reventó. Podrían ser señuelos vacíos solamente, pero…**_

_**-Pero ¿estas dispuesto a apostar las vidas de las potrillas? Yo creo que no. **_Completa Sunset convencida y satisfecha de su sucia estrategia.

_**-¡Malvada! ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!**_ Grita y protesta la ya no tan tímida Fluttershy intentando contener sus lágrimas de contrariedad.

_**-¡Eres un monstruo!**_

_**-¡Aprovechada!**_

_**-¡Tramposa!**_

Regocijada, la unicornio de sombras comienza a reír levemente mientras se acerca más a la barrera poniendo un casco sobre ésta. _**–Eso es, insúltenme todo lo que quieran…**_

Rossder reacciona ante esta afirmación y les advierte a las ponis. _**– ¡YA TRANQUILISENCE! **_Más tarde se dirige a Luna. _**– ¡Madre, quita la barrera de inmediato!**_

Todas quedan sin habla ante la orden de Rossder, pero éste se explica. _**– ¿No ven lo que hace? Esta usando sus sentimientos negativos para alimentarse junto con la magia de la barrera. Hace esto para recuperar sus energías.**_

_**-Jeje, astuto como siempre hermanito.**_ Felicita la yegua negra. _**– ¿O quizá yo fui muy obvia? De todas maneras, gracias por el bocadillo de media noche, chicas.**_

Las portadoras hacen todos los esfuerzos posibles para calmarse mientras la princesa nocturna obedece la orden y retira la defensa mágica. Hasta ahora Luna había permanecido callada pero por fin le dirige unas palabras a la unicornio. _**–Monochrome Sunset ¿Por qué haces esto?**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Creí que era muy claro a estas alturas? Voy a usar el amuleto para cumplir con mi destino y traer la obscuridad absoluta a Equestria.**_

_**-¿Por qué piensas que ese es tu destino? ¿Es por Nightmare Moon? Si de verdad piensas que esto es lo que yo quería hace mil años, te equivocas.**_

(Suspiro) _**–De nada sirve que te lo explique. Nunca lo entenderás. Nadie lo entendería. **_Dice mientras aún sostiene firmemente a la niña con su extremidad oscura.

_**-Hablas igual que yo, antes de transformarme en Nightmare Moon.**_ Insiste Luna. _**–Hablas como una yegua cansada de no ser valorada y con una gran soledad en su corazón. Yo sé lo que es eso, y tu hermano también.**_

Sunset frunce el ceño, cruje sus dientes y empieza a apretar un poco a la potrilla. _**– ¿Lo saben...? ¡¿LO SABEN?! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡NO SABEN NADA! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ENTIENDE LO QUE ES LA VERDADERA SOLEDAD! **_

Las ponis retroceden un poco ante los gritos de la necromare, quien continúa desahogándose a voz tendida. _**- ¡Esta bien, intentaremos explicártelo! ¡¿Crees que estar aislada en el cielo por un milenio o permanecer escondido en un viejo castillo en medio del bosque es solitario?! **_

Mientras más habla, más se nota un cambio en su forma de expresarse. _**–Si piensan que eso es soledad, entonces no sabemos como llamar a lo que nosotras vivimos. A cualquier mundo que fuéramos, encontrábamos toda clase de seres con los cuales se podía convivir fácilmente. La ironía es que sin importar a donde llegáramos, cualquiera que se acercara a nosotras siempre terminaba por odiarnos y/o rechazarnos, catalogándonos como monstruo, demonio, engendro…, mazoku. La peor parte es que nosotras mismas teníamos que acarrearnos ese rencor a propósito, pues solo así podíamos sobrevivir. **_

Rossder entonces recordaba las palabras que le dijo Sunset en el pantano:

–"_**Tú naciste de los sentimientos de miedo, soledad y tristeza…y debes alimentarte de eso. Yo por otro lado, nací del odio, los celos y el rencor…"**_

_**-No existe nada más solitario que estar en medio de una multitud, en la cual nadie nos voltea a ver, nadie nos presta atención, como si no existiéramos y los pocos que nos veían, lo hacían con desprecio, odio y maltrato. ¡¿SABEN ACASO LO QUE ES VIVIR LITERALMENTE PARA SER ODIADA Y EXCLUIDA?!**_ Preguntó la yegua gris resoplando por la nariz.

Después unos segundos se tranquilizó y les siguió contando sin apartar los ojos de Luna. _**-Durante mil años, pensamos que la única que podría llegar a entendernos sería nuestra misma creadora y nos mantuvimos con vida con la esperanza de algún día encontrarnos con ella, pero ¡oh sorpresa! terminó por convertirse en una alicornio que olvidó el odio y los celos. En consecuencia, también se olvidó de nosotras, negándonos nuestra oportunidad de reconocimiento y el de hallar un propósito, es decir que… nos negó nuestra existencia. **_

Los presentes que escuchaban las palabras de Sunset, poco a poco olvidaban su rencor hacia la necromare, ahora sentían pena y lástima por ella. Sin embargo, regresando a su actitud normal, terminó su testimonio. -_**O eso pensé, hasta que descubrí la magia que finalmente podía traer paz a mi inútil vida, la magia que traería devuelta a cualquier mundo a su estado original de vacío y obscuridad, la magia que invoca la destrucción absoluta: Giga Slave. **_

Luna, acongojada, intentó acercarse a la unicornio necromare. _**–Sunset, hija, yo… no tenía idea, no hay palabras que puedan expresar cuanto lo siento… **_

_**-¡No me vengas con esa estupidez ahora! Mi madre, Nightmare Moon, está muerta ¿me oyes? ¡MUERTA!**_ Recupera la compostura. _**–Y si no quieren que esta potranca tenga el mismo destino, será mejor que entreguen el amuleto, ¡Ahora!**_

_**-No lo hagas Sunset, por favor…**_ Implora Rossder.

Ignorándolo, Sunset le habla con frialdad a Fluttershy sosteniendo de cerca a la asustada Scootaloo. _**–Dame el amuleto. No lo volveré a repetir.**_

La pegaso voltea a ver a Twilight con cara suplicante y ésta le da el amuleto sin reprochar nada, pues negarse sólo empeoraría la situación. La princesa sabía que en ese momento, su amiga no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el bienestar de la niña. El destino de Equestria estaba de por medio, pero para Fluttershy, su hija era todo su universo, y Twilight aunque no era madre, lo comprendía. Además todavía tenían un as en la manga.

Monochrome Sunset se mantiene a una distancia prudente y extiende otro de sus tentáculos de sombra. Fluttershy, temblando, termina por entregar el objeto maldito en el brazo de pulpo de la necromare.

_**-Listo, ahora dame a mi hija.**_

Complacida la unicornio le dice. _**–Muy bien, ¡atrápala!**_ Sin tentarse el corazón, avienta a la potrilla por su lado derecho y Scoot empieza a caer, aún amarrada, por un costado de la torre. De inmediato Rainbow y Fluttershy se lanzan a su rescate.

Rarity y AppleJack corren hacia la villana para intentar detenerla pero es demasiado tarde. En el instante de distracción, Sunset logró colocarse el amuleto en el cuello y éste de inmediato comienza a brillar con un tono rojizo. La pony gris cierra los ojos un momento y luego los abre soltando un resplandor entre dorado y rojo rubí. Libera una onda de energía mágica que expulsa a todos del balcón. Finalmente pronuncia triunfante _**–Juego, set y partido.**_

Las princesas recuperan el equilibrio lo más rápido que pueden en el aire y usan su magia para auxiliar a las ponis que no pueden volar, buscando también un lugar seguro para aterrizar. Por su parte, Rossder mientras iba cayendo se convierte en neblina y se divide en dos ponis pegaso que prontamente sobrevuelan el castillo cada uno dirigiéndose hacia los globos de nube negra en los extremos del techo. Al romperlos, confirma que se trataban de señuelos vacíos, lo cual le da una sensación de alivio, y al mismo tiempo de disgusto por haber caído en la trampa.

Rainbow, que logró atrapar a su hermanita honoraria, se encuentra ayudando a la agitada madre, rompiendo la soga que aún mantenía amordazada a la potrilla. Justo después de liberarla, Scoot sin pensar salta a los cascos de su mamá llorando asustada.

_**-¡Mami!**_

_**-Esta bien cariño, shh. Todo esta bien, todo esta bien, ya estas a salvo. Mamá esta aquí.**_ Trata de consolar a la temblorosa niña, abrazándola lo más fuerte que puede, pero también ella misma se encuentra temblando pues sabe que lo que hizo, bien pudo haber condenado a toda Equestria.

Dash, adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga, le dice _**–No te preocupes, estoy segura que el plan de Ross dará resultado.**_ Fluttershy sintiendo el apoyo de la peliarcoiris, le muestra una tímida y sincera sonrisa, asintiendo.

Este momento es interrumpido por una gran agitación en el cielo. Un gigantesco portal color amarillo dorado se comienza abrir justo sobre la capital del reino de Equestria. El miedo y el pánico se vuelven a apoderar de los ponis de Canterlot pues el fenómeno cubre toda la ciudad y parte de la montaña. Rainbow aún trata de mantenerse confiada pero piensa insegura. _**–"Espero que en realidad funcione tu plan, Ross".**_

Mientras, en la cima de la torre, Sunset se encuentra admirando el portal del cielo. _**–Je, es mejor de lo que pensé. Este poder en increíble. Lastima que no pueda disfrutarlo más tiempo.**_ De pronto Rossder aparece frente a ella, descendiendo desde el aire con un semblante serio lleno de determinación. _**– ¿Rossdy? ¿Otra vez quieres la primera fila? Pensé que te había bastado la última vez. **_

_**-He venido a detenerte de una vez por todas.**_ El corcel se transforma en un ser de energía oscura, con sus ojos de brillo dorado.

_**-Ja ja ja. Bien, inténtalo entonces.**_ Dice confiada haciendo resplandecer su cuerno y sus ojos rubí-dorados, sin embargo voltea su cabeza hacia el cielo. _**–Pero no esperes que te a preste mucha atención. Con mi poder actual, ni siquiera te me podrás acercar.**_

Rossder comienza su ataque con las cadenas negras que salen de sus alas, pero al acercarse a Sunset, una corriente mágica las rechaza y se las regresa. El pony se convierte en neblina para esquivar el contrataque y empieza a rodear a la unicornio dejando un rastro de pequeñas nubes. Ahora varios rastros de vapor negro se encuentran alrededor de Sunset y cada uno se convierte en un pegaso oscuro.

_**-Veo que aprendiste el truco, pero muy tarde.**_ La necromare mágica comienza a recitar su hechizo.

_**Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono, **_

_(Más oscuro que la oscuridad)_

El potro prosigue con una embestida múltiple de taladros voladores, causando daños considerables a la torre del castillo pero no a la necromare. Unos rayos de oscuridad emergen del portal y se concentran en el cuerno de la yegua.

_**yoru yori mo nao hukaki mono, **_

_(más profundo que la noche)_

Cada ataque es rechazado de manera similar a las cadenas y los pegasos empiezan a caer uno por uno al suelo. Los rayos poco a poco se mueven en espiral formando una esfera negra, la cuál deja el techo de la torre hecho pedazos.

_**Konton no umi yo tayutaishi mono, **_

_(oh, tú que habitas en el Mar del Caos)_

Rossder vuelve a juntarse en un solo pony. Con un gran grito, su cuerpo resplandece con una combinación de colores de negro con amarillo y se lanza desesperadamente contra su hermana que ni se ha inmutado. Nuevamente falla, es lanzado violentamente contra el barandal del balcón y cae derrotado. La esfera oscura se hace más grande.

_**konjiki narishi yami no ou… **_

_(errante Rey Dorado de la oscuridad…)_

De pronto, Monochrome Sunset interrumpe las palabras de su invocación y queda perpleja sin ninguna razón aparente.

El pony de las sombras se incorpora lentamente mostrando un gesto sonriente con un ojo entrecerrado. _**–Jeje. Ya era hora. Comenzaba a cansarme.**_

La gran acumulación de magia seguía en el aire pero Sunset no hablaba ni se movía en absoluto. _**-"¿Qué pasa?"**_ Pensó y entonces se dio cuenta. _**–"No, no puede ser, esta sensación…"**_

_**-Imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta hermana. Es el mismo conjuro que usaste conmigo en el pantano con la daga. Pero esta versión fue hecha para activarse minutos después de ponerte el amuleto y paralizar también la lengua. Cortesía de mi amiga, la portadora de la magia, Twilight Sparkle, y hablando de ella…**_

Twilight y Luna arribaron a lo que quedaba del balcón y antes de dirigir alguna palabra a las ponis oscuras, las princesas usan su magia para intentar cerrar el portal, lo cual empiezan a lograr. La esfera oscura comienza a disiparse por medio de una corriente negra que la jala dentro de la puerta interdimensional. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para cerrarla por completo.

_**-Se terminó, Sunset. Ahora nunca completarás tu hechizo. **_Afirma el potro.

Sunset, incapaz de moverse o hablar, no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar con desprecio a Rossder. Sin embargo, se da cuenta que aunque su cuerpo esta paralizado, su magia de unicornio todavía funciona. Con un intento desesperado, la necromare pretende atraer lo que queda de su conjuro de destrucción final. Ya no bastaba para borrar Equestria ni al mundo, pero con suerte exterminaría a todos en Canterlot, incluyendo a su odiado hermano, las princesas y a las ponis que estaban arruinando sus planes. Si, aunque significara morir junto con ellas, que más daba, después de todo su intención original era también acabar con su propia existencia.

Al percatarse de las intenciones de Sunset, Rossder intenta llegar a ella, pero la magia aún es muy poderosa y no le permite acercarse. Las dos princesas están muy ocupadas en su labor como para ayudar, lo único que pueden hacer es seguir cerrando el portal lo más rápido posible.

El corcel de las sombras al ver que no puede evitar la catástrofe por la fuerza, decide usar su último recurso: volver a tratar de razonar con su hermana.

_**-¡Sunset! ¡Sunset! ¡Hermana! Por favor, no lo hagas. Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir todo lo que te pasó en estos 1002 años y sé que tienes razón, puede que no entienda el dolor por el que tuviste que pasar pero… **_Rossder se abre paso poco a poco con gran esfuerzo, enfrentado las ondas mágicas que desprende Sunset tratando de alejarlo de ella_**. -Pero lo que si sé es que muy en el fondo, tú no quieres hacer esto porque…**_ La energía se vuelve más fuerte, pero el potro no quiere ceder terreno _**–Porque eres como yo. Aunque me alimento de la tristeza, el miedo y la soledad, yo ya no quiero estar solo, ni sentirme triste o temeroso. Tú que te alimentas del odio y el rencor, estoy seguro que quieres exactamente lo contrario, buscas ser amada y perdonada ¿no es cierto? No eres tan malvada y vil como todos creen, como tú misma lo crees…**_

Sunset que tenía su concentración en la esfera negra de destrucción, ahora perecía mostrar algo de interés en las palabras que su hermano le gritaba. _**–Tengo pruebas de eso. La prueba de que no eres malvada esta aquí mismo.**_ Rossder se señala a si mismo. _**-Si te preguntas como es que sobreviví a la explosión del pantano, pienso que es porque en el último instante… te contuviste. ¿Y sabes como lo sé?**_ Clama llorando. _**–Porque te vi Sunset, te vi después de que me lanzaste ese conjuro. Cuando me diste por muerto, cuando pensaste que me habías eliminado… **_Seguía esforzándose por llegar a la unicornio._** -Tú… tú… comenzaste a llorar.**_

La necromare reflexionaba seriamente en esto ¿sería cierto?, ¿ella había derramado esas lágrimas por la culpa?, ¿por haber creído que mató a su propio hermano?, ¿contuvo su ataque en aquel momento? Era la única explicación, pero… _**-"No, no, es imposible"**_ Se negaba a aceptarlo. _**–"Está mintiendo, sólo quiere salvar su patética vida y la de sus queridos… amigos".**_ En ese instante Sunset comenzó a recordar las memorias que había visto en Rossder y en los habitantes de Ponyville. La alegría que apreció, el compañerismo que hubo, las risas, el perdón… la amistad… y el amor de una madre. Era verdad, Sunset anhelaba esas cosas que su hermano había experimentado y le llenaba de celos que él si los tuviera y ella no. ¿Serían esos celos el motivo por el cual odiaba tanto a Rossder?, ¿o creía odiarlo?

Para cuando Sunset regresó a la realidad en la torre de Canterlot, Rossder ya estaba juntó ella, abrazándola y ambos vertiendo lágrimas que se elevaban en el aire por la corriente mágica que los rodeaba. _**–Por favor, hermana. No tiene porque terminar aquí de esta manera, detén ya esta locura.**_ Suplicaba su hermano. _**–Ya no estarás sola, te lo prometo.**_

La unicornio cerró sus brillosos ojos resplandecientes dejando que se secara el llanto y los abrió de manera normal con gran decisión interrumpiendo su magia y soltando la esfera oscura. Pero la magia tenebrosa parecía no querer abandonar Equestria, y como si ahora tuviera vida propia se abrió paso hacia abajo, hasta la torre, engullendo a los dos necromare.

Sunset y Rossder estaban atrapados dentro de aquella obscuridad donde no había absolutamente nada y allí ambos escucharon el eco de una voz:

_**-¿Son ustedes quienes desean la destrucción?**_

Confundido, Rossder pregunta sin soltar a su hermana _**-¿Quién dijo eso?**_

Una pequeña luz que se divisa a lo lejos, se intensifica cada vez más hasta revelar frente a ellos a una bella alicornio de color dorado, tenía una majestuosa melena rubia casi el doble de larga que el de Celestia y unos ojos que cambiaban de color, de blanco a negro y luego a dorado.

_**-¿Quién eres?**_ Preguntó el corcel.

_**-Yo soy aquel que es más oscuro que la oscuridad, más profundo que la noche, el Rey Dorado que habita en el Mar del Caos. Yo soy Lord of Nightmares...****_

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: *Rippler: Un tipo de magia que puede usar el personaje Strago en el videojuego de Final Fantasy 6 para cambiar su "Status" con el de un objetivo determinado.

**No me vean así, ya lo algunos se lo esperaban desde el capítulo 9. ¿Qué quieren que haga? Por más que me resistí, no pude dejar de incluir al legendario Señor de las Pesadillas. Y desgraciadamente, su aparición anticipa el final de esta historia.


	12. Nuestro propósito

_**-¿Lord of… Nightmares?**_

Preguntó sobresaltado el pony de las sombras, Rossder Schatten. Él nunca había oído hablar de esta entidad, ni encontrado algo referente en sus estudios, pero por la omnipotente y abrumadora presencia que sentía, era obvio que se trataba de una especie de deidad. Se calmó un segundo para repasar lo sucedido. Primero estaba en la torre de Canterlot tratando de llegar a su hermana y detener la magia de destrucción absoluta que ella conjuró. Pero cuando parecía que lo peor había quedado atrás, ambos fueron absorbidos por la esfera de tinieblas que Monochrome Sunset había creado. Y ahora se encontraban en presencia de esta "diosa".

_**-Entonces, Rossder Schatten, Monochrome Sunset ¿desean la destrucción? **_Repreguntó la dorada alicornio.

_**-¡No! Es decir, mi hermana talvez la quería pero, ya no. ¿Verdad Sunset?**_

La unicornio seguía con la cabeza hacia arriba con una postura erguida. Por la impresión, el potro había olvidado que su hermana seguía paralizada, y muda, por el hechizo imbuido en el Amuleto del Alicornio y sólo ella misma podía quitárselo, pero talvez había agotado su magia de unicornio como para hacerlo.

La alicornio empezó a iluminar su asta con un aura oscura, agarrando el amuleto que portaba Sunset y desintegrándolo en el acto. De inmediato la necromare se paro en sus cuatro patas muy agitada, respirando con dificultad. Rossder apenas podía creerlo, Lord of Nighmares destruyó el objeto maldito sin esfuerzo y sin las consecuencias de las que le había hablado su madre.

_**-¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto que ya no deseas la destrucción, Monochrome Sunset? **_

En lugar de contestarle a la deidad, Sunset formuló una pregunta temblando de miedo. _**-¿Cómo… es… que? ¿Qué esta haciendo el Señor de las Pesadillas en Equestria?**_

_**-Por ahora no estamos en Equestria pero deduzco que ese no es el punto que quieres tocar. Fuiste tu quien me invocó. Aunque con un conjuro incompleto, pero una fue una invocación al fin y al cabo.**_

_**-Pe-pero ¿que el Giga Slave no solo llama parte de tu poder?**_

_**-Mi esencia es mi poder, y mi poder es mi esencia. Eso convierte al Giga Slave en un hechizo de invocación y no de ataque como talvez pensabas. ¿En serio lo usaste sin saberlo?**_

_**-No… no lo sabía.**_ Reflexionaba con una mirada perdida. _**–Xellos* sólo me enseñó las palabras exactas del conjuro y...**_

_**-¿Xellos? Claro, debí imaginarlo. Y dice que yo soy caprichosa.**_

_**-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**_ Cuestionó Rossder en voz alta sin saber quien le iba a responder.

–_**Lo que va a pasar ahora Rossder Schatten, son las consecuencias de haber usado el Giga Slave. Una de las opciones es precisamente la destrucción, y la otra, es la creación. **_

_**-¿Creación? ¿De que habla?**_

_**-Yo, Lord of Nightmares, soy un ser tanto creador como destructor. No soy bueno, ni malo. No tengo género, ni forma física. Lo que ven ahora es sólo una ilusión para que sus limitadas mentes puedan comprender y hablar conmigo. **_

_**-Espera. **_Interrumpe Ross_**. –Si no eres ni macho, ni hembra y no tienes una forma original física. ¿Eso significa que eres como mi hermana y como yo?**_

_**-O no, a mi no me metas en tu crisis de identidad Rossder. **_Intercede Sunset._** -Yo soy 100% yegua, y estoy casi segura de que tu también lo eres, solo dices lo contrario para cumplir un capricho de nuestra madre. **_

El potro/yegua mira a la unicornio enigmáticamente y con una sonrisa fingida. _**–Entonces si piensas en Luna como "tu madre" al igual que yo después de todo, ¿no? hermana.**_

Sonrojada, aparta la vista y responde. _**–Cállate Rossdy.**_

_**-Vaya que sin importar su especie, todos los mortales son curiosos. Regresando a nuestra conversación, los que me invocan con el Giga Slave pueden destruir o crear según sus sentimientos y deseos. Así que ¿qué es lo que desean?**_

Sunset recupera la compostura y reflexiona en voz baja pero audible _**–Yo, no lo sé… no sé lo que quiero… Completar este hechizo era mi meta final y ahora… ya no sé lo que deseo. **_

_**-Los mortales siempre piensan en lo que quieren, pero casi nunca en lo que necesitan.**_ Señaló la alicornio.

_**-Mmm… lo que necesitamos… **_Recapacitaba el pony gris_**. –Si me permites sugerir, hermana, creo que lo que necesitas es poder sobrevivir sin recurrir a sentimientos negativos.**_

_**-Eso es… brillante hermano. Pero no, eso no es lo que YO necesito, sino lo que AMBOS necesitamos.**_

Rossder sonrió al apreciar que su hermana la incluía en esto.

_**-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren, lo tendrán. Pero puesto que me invocaste con un hechizo incompleto, tendrás que pagar un precio adicional.**_ Le dice el Lord seriamente a la yegua y luego voltea hacia el pegaso. _**–Los dos pagarán un precio, puesto que fueron los fuertes sentimientos de ambos los que me trajeron aquí.**_

_**-¿Cuál es el precio?**_ Preguntó Rossder.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Lord of Nightmares les respondió con una pregunta. _**-¿Qué es lo que lo primero harán al regresar a Equestria?**_

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, las princesas Luna y Twilight Sparkle terminaban de cerrar el portal, cuando la esfera negra que se hallaba en la torre se convirtió en un haz de luz oscura que desapareció en lo que quedaba de la puerta interdimensional, el cual finalmente se cerró completamente.

Luna de inmediato descendió a lo que quedaba de su habitación buscando desesperadamente a los necromare, pero no había nada, ni nadie. La princesa se sentó en una parte del balcón y comenzó a sollozar con sus cascos en el rostro, con Twilight detrás de ella acongojada sin saber como consolarla. Minutos después, Celestia, Discord (cubierto de vendajes), las demás portadoras de la armonía y la pequeña Scootaloo llegaron al lugar.

Celestia al ver a su hermana, podía adivinar o darse una idea de lo que había pasado. Y no era la única, todopony guardaba un silencio sepulcral comprendiendo que aunque habían salvado Equestria, habían pagado un precio muy alto… habían perdido a su amigo.

Fue Discord quien se animó a aproximarse a la destrozada princesa nocturna poniendo una garra sobre su hombro_**. –No tienes porque llorar Lúlu. Vas a inundar lo que queda de tu cuarto. **_

_**-Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus bromas**_. Espetó sin mirarlo.

_**-¿Y estas de humor para ir a buscar Rossder y a la otra necromare? Porque siento claramente su presencia desde hace como 30 segundos.**_

Todos alzaron la vista con rostros de esperanza ante la afirmación del draconequus. Luna lo agarró, lo empujó contra una columna y le gritó. _**-¡¿Donde?!**_

_**-En el castillo de Everfree.**_ Dijo medio asustado.

La alicornio lunar estaba apunto de salir volando cuando su hermana mayor la detuvo con su magia. _**–O no, esta vez no iras sola. Además, no olvides que no sólo es tu hijo, es un amigo muy querido de la princesa Twilight y las Portadoras de la Armonía**_ (sonrisa grande)_** y también mi sobrino.**_

_**-¿Y yo que?**_ Reclamó Discord. _**–No olviden lo que sufrí por ayudarlo.**_

_**-Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué estas vendado, no te curé completamente? **_

_**-Es que… soy delicado.**_ (Sonrisa inocente y sonido squee)

_**-¿Yo también puedo ir mamá?**_ Pregunta Scootaloo. _**–Ross también es mi amigo.**_

_**-Esta bien cariño, pero quédate cerca de mi ¿si?**_ Le dijo Fluttershy

Las tres princesas hacen brillar sus cuernos, y con un gran resplandor teletransportan a todos los presentes al castillo abandonado del bosque. Ya en los pasillos del edificio abandonado, el señor de la discordia los guía hasta donde siente la presencia: el salón del trono. Cuando todos entran se detienen de golpe en la entrada del gran cuarto, desde donde se aprecia la luna alumbrando por un hoyo del techo y en ese lugar ven a Rossder Schatten de espaldas, y también a Monochrome Sunset. Ambos están de frente, uno contra otro como conversando.

_**-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo, hermana?**_ Pregunta Ross a la otra pony oscura, quien mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y luego da un vistazo a donde están los demás.

El corcel de las sombras da media vuelta, les sonríe a sus amigos y empieza a correr hacia Luna, pero a medio camino se tropieza y cae de cara al suelo de forma hilarante. Desde atrás, Sunset da un pequeño suspiro y con su magia, ahora de color plateada, lo ayuda a levantarse.

El corcel le agradece en tono de broma. _**–Gracias Sunny**_. Y la yegua hace un gesto altanero no muy de acuerdo con el apodo.

Rossder estaba apunto de continuar con la carrera pero no fue necesario, ya que todos los ponis habían llegado hasta él. Luna y Rossder Schatten se dieron un gran abrazo de madre e hijo rodeados por las felices yeguas de colores.

Sunset los observó durante casi un minuto y pensaba en retirarse al especular que estaba sobrando en la escena, pero… _**-¿A dónde crees que vas? **_Escuchó la voz de la princesa de la noche.

Luna hiso a un lado a todos y se aproximó a la unicornio de sombras. Se para frente a ella y le dice con un tono dulce. _**–Vine aquí buscando a mis DOS hijos. Y quiero que sepas que lo que te dijo Rossder en la torre, también va por mí. Ya no estarás sola, Monochrome Sunset, te lo prometo... no, te lo juro. **_

La necromare baja su cabeza avergonzada, mordiéndose los labios e intentando contener el llanto y la culpa. Luna sube el rostro de su hija con su pesuña y la mira de frente con ojos llorosos. _**–Te perdono solo si tú puedes perdonarme a mí, por el dolor que sufriste por causa mía. Lo siento hija. **_

Sunset termina por lanzarse al pecho de la alicornio sollozando, intentando ocultar sus lloriqueos de los demás presentes. Obviamente, Luna corresponde el gesto con otro abrazo y muchas caricias. -_**Te amo, mi pequeña Sunny.**_

_**-Ejem.**_ Tosió Rainbow Dash. _**-No quisiera interrumpirlas, pero aún no he oído una disculpa de la chica. Creo que es lo menos que merecemos por todo lo que ella hizo esta noche. **_

–_**Temo que nunca escucharás esa disculpa.**_ Interrumpió Ross._** Es el precio que tuvo que pagar. De hecho, ambos tuvimos que hacer un pequeño sacrificio.**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?**_

Rossder comenzó a contarles lo sucedido después de que él y su hermana fueran engullidos por la magia del Giga Slave. Les habló del Señor de las Pesadillas y del acuerdo que hicieron con éste.

Flashback

_**-¿Qué es lo que lo primero harán al regresar a Equestria?**_

_**-Yo veré que mis amigos se encuentren bien, sanos y salvos.**_ Dice Rossder.

_**-Y supongo que yo debo compensar a los ponis que lastimé, o por lo menos decirles que lo siento.**_ Responde Sunset.

_**-Entonces ese será su precio. A cambio de ya no alimentarse de emociones negativas, perderán la oportunidad de hacer esas cosas. **_

Dicho esto, nuevamente un resplandor negro del cuerno de la deidad se hiso presente, esta vez cubriendo a ambos necromare. Al principio no entendieron a que se refería pero una vez que la magia hiso su efecto les quedó bastante claro… y lo aceptaron. Al término de esto, Lord of Nightmares los teletransportó de nuevo a Equestria y él regresó a su propio mundo.

_**-Adiós, necromares de Equestria, talvez nos volvamos a ver algún día. ¿Quien sabe? Incluso puede que les devuelva lo que les he quitado hoy.**_

Fin del Flashback

_**-Aún no lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que pagaron terroncito? **_Preguntó curiosa AppleJack

El potro habla calmada y lentamente. _**-Sunny ya no puede disculparse con palabras, porque pagó con su voz.**_ _**Y yo… ya no puedo ver a mis amigos.**_

Ante las miradas expectantes de ansiedad, solo Twilight se aventuró a decir lo que las otras ya estaban pensando. _**–Rossder, ¿no me digas que…?**_

_**-Así es.**_ Movió sus cascos frente a sus ojos que habían perdido brillo. _**-Estoy ciego Twilight. Pero con oírlos me basta y además, aún tengo mi Rossder-sentido que me ayuda a ubicarlos. No se sientan mal por nosotros, les aseguro que valió la pena y por lo menos yo no me arrepiento.**_

Sunset toca el hombro de su hermano y hace señas con la cabeza. _**–Oh, Sunny dice que aunque no puede ofrecerles una apropiada disculpa ahora, ella lo hará con acciones en el futuro.**_

_**-Lo más importante es que se encuentran con vida. **_Habla finalmente la princesa Celestia_**. –Y ahora ya están donde pertenecen, con su familia y sus amigos, ¿cierto, hermana? **_Luna asiente feliz abrazando por tercera vez a sus dos hijos.

Pinkie voltea ansiosamente viendo a AppleJack y ésta al notar los temblores de expectación de su amiga, le contesta. _**–Si, esta bien, creo que ya podemos…**_

Antes de que complete la frase, Monochrome Sunset usa su magia para hacer aparecer una bandeja con un plato y lo coloca frente a Pinkie Pie. La yegua lo abre, quita la tapa y…

_**-… CHIMICHANGAS! **_Grita la rosada y comiéndose el platillo en el acto. _**–Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, Sunny. Eres una buena pony después de todo. Ahora ¡Vamos ponis, la fiesta nos espera en Ponyville! ¡Y también celebraremos la reunión de una Familia Lunar!**_

Así, todos regresaron al castillo de la amistad donde reanudaron la celebración que dejaron pendiente horas atrás, dándole también la bienvenida a su nueva invitada, Monochrome Sunset, quién procuraba guiar a su hermano para sortear los obstáculos de la fiesta.

_**-Gracias, Sunny, pero no tienes que cuidarme tanto… ¿eh?... bueno, si tu lo dices, pero creo que exageras un poco…¿qué?... o vamos, se oye simpático y te queda bien… ¿de qué reputación hablas, si apenas te acaban de conocer?... esta bien, esta bien ya no te llamaré así en público. **_

_**-¿Eh? Ross ¿estas bien?**_ Cuestiona Rainbow al necromare. _**-Estas hablando raro.**_

_**-Oh, lo siento Rainbow, me estoy comunicando telepáticamente con Sunn… Sunset. Conste que dije Sunset.**_

_**-¿Es otra de esas habilidades raras de necromare? **_

_**-Puede ser…**_ Contesta Rossder de forma misteriosa.

Llega Pinkie de la nada y le pregunta entusiasmada. _**-¿Y que es lo que te dice?, ¿nos cuentas, nos cuentas?**_

_**-Veamos, ella dijo: "como hermana mayor es mi deber cuidarte, además prometí que yo sería tus ojos mientras te acostumbras"… "y no me llames Sunny frente a otros, se oye ridículo"… "tengo una reputación que mantener"… "mi punto es que solo tu y mamá pueden llamarme así, no quiero que cualquier pony piense que…".**_ No pudo seguir hablando pues la yegua grisácea, con la cara roja de vergüenza, le tapó la boca.

_**-"Por el amor de nuestra madre, Rossder, no tienes que decirles todo lo que estoy pensando".**_ Dice Sunset mentalmente a su hermano.

El potro aparta el casco de la yegua mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. _**-¿Qué dices Sunset? ¿Qué crees que Chesse Sándwich es muy sexy y que mas tarde vas a hacerle que…?**_

Una mirada rosada y rabiosa acosó a Sunset de frente, ella al sentir un escalofrió en su espalda movía la cabeza negatoriamente con los cascos en el aire. Luego puso su atención en su hermano.

_**-"Tú, pequeño $%&#"**_ La unicornio muda comenzó a sacudir y a ahorcar a Rossder, con el rostro todavía más rojo que antes y hasta sacando humo por las orejas.

_**-¿Con esa sucia mente… piensas en tu madre…?**_ Seguía bromeando el corcel con lo que le quedaba de aire y Sunset lo sacudió aún más fuerte.

De lejos, las princesas miraban la graciosa escena: dos hermanas necromare peleando, una pegaso azul muerta de risa y una pony rosada apunto de explotar de enojo.

_**-Jiji. Nunca había visto a Rossder tan feliz o tan… bromista.**_ Habló Twilight aguantando la risa.

_**-Eso es porque ha dejado atrás sus problemas y supongo que quiere disfrutar este momento al máximo.**_ Explicaba Celestia. _**-Ya no le preocupa buscar como alimentarse y también creo que encontró un propósito**_.

_**-¿En serio, como lo sabe princesa?**_

_**-Llámalo presentimiento. ¿Tu que crees Luna? ¿Luna…?**_

La alicornio azul no parecía prestar atención, pero contestó. _**–¿Recuerdas una escena similar a esta, Tia? **_

Celestia miró más detenidamente a sus sobrinos y sonrió con nostalgia_**. -Es de hace muchos siglos, cuando vivíamos en el castillo de Everfree. Estábamos peleando por una rebanada de pastel que me robaste ¿no?**_

_**-No, fue al revés. Fuiste tú quien se comió mi pastel.**_

_**-¿Segura? Talvez estas pensando en otra ocasión.**_ Dijo la princesa del sol con cara de inocente.

En otro lado A.J. cuidaba a las Cutie Mark Crusaders mientras hablaban sobre Rossder y su hermana preguntándole a Scoot los detalles, pero ésta no quería hablar mucho al respecto. Entonces la pegaso le preguntó la pony mayor por Fluttershy. La vaquera respondió.

_**-Tu mamá dijo que ella y Rarity tenían que preparar una sorpresa importante, y que lo sabremos en cuestión de minutos. Por alguna razón, Pinkie Pie dijo que lo sabríamos hasta el "epilogo", aunque no sé a que se referia con eso.**_

De pronto, las princesas del sol y la luna, así como también los necromare, empezaron a escuchar una música conocida. Luna se dio cuenta que era la misma pieza que Rossder tocaba en el órgano exterior, el día que se conocieron. La canción llenó de recuerdos, las mentes de los cuatro ponis y mientras escuchaban la hermosa melodía, una conmovida unicornio mira afectuosamente a su hermano diciéndole algo mentalmente _**–"Creo que ahora entiendo mejor porque amas tanto a estos ponis, Rossdy". **_

El pony ciego le dice. _**–Si, lo se… es por eso que he decidido protegerlos de lo que se avecina y de cualquier otro peligro en el futuro.**_

Sunset hace una expresión seria _**-"Entonces será mejor que pongamos cascos a la obra y nos vayamos preparando, si es que queremos evitar otra catástrofe".**_

_**-Tienes razón, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mi estancia en Ponyville, es que no tenemos que afrontar esto solos, hermana. Necesitaremos ayuda, y para eso ya tengo algunos individuos en mente que poseen la experiencia, habilidades y conocimientos adecuados. Porque haremos lo que las Portadoras de la Armonía no pueden: cuidar Equestria desde las sombras. Ese es ahora nuestro propósito ¿cierto? **_

(Sonrisa confiada) _**-"Y quien mejor para eso que los Ponis de las Sombras". **_

CONTINUARÁ…en el epilogo y posteriormente en la secuela: El Ataque de las 4 Bestias.

Nota:*Xellos: otro personaje de Slayers. Es misterioso, simpático, carismático y MUY manipulador. En cierta forma es un poco parecido a Discord.


	13. Epílogo: El mañana vendrá

_**-AppleJack ¿Dónde está mi mamá?**_ Preguntaba la pequeña Scootaloo.

_**-Tu mamá…**_

En medio de la fiesta en el castillo de la amistad, cierto pony gris de ojos amarillos y barba de chivo, se para sobre el escenario y llama la atención de todos.

_**-Yeguas y caballos, en honor a la visita de sus majestades, las princesas Luna y Celestia, así como también las invitadas del consejo nocturno, Rossder Schatten y Monochrome Sunset; hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa. Los Ponytones nos interpretarán una canción muy especial. Y para aquellos que nos leen desde casa busquen en youtube: "El mañana vendrá-Epilogo Pony de las Sombras". Espero no les importe si me tomé la libertad de cambiar un poco las voces de nuestras cantantes **_(sonrisa traviesa)_**, sólo disfruten la música.**_ Se hace a un lado mientras las tres yeguas y los dos corceles salen de atrás del telón con sus uniformes característicos. _**–Un aplauso… o bueno, lo que hagan con los cascos. **_Y comienza la música.

_**Tada tsutaetai koto ga umaku ienakute **_

(Hay algo que me gustaría contar, pero es complicado explicarlo)

_**mayoi nagara sagashi nagara ikiteta **_

(Vivía dudando, buscando como decírtelo)

_**Ima hitotsu no hikari wo mitsuketa kigashite **_

(Ahora que he sentido esta luz voy a seguir tras de ti)

_**Oikakereba nigeteyuku mirai wa ochitsukanai **_

(Porque si estuviera lejos de ti, mi futuro no encontraría paz)

_**Nandomo nandomo tachitomari nagara**_

(Tantas veces, tantas veces me he quedado pensando)

_**Egao to namida wo tsumikasaneteyuku**_

(en las sonrisas y en las lágrimas que hemos compartido)

_**Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo**_

(No importa la profunda obscuridad de la noche)

_**Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara**_

(Porque el mañana seguramente llegará)

_**Haru ni saku hana ya **_

(Las flores floreciendo en primavera)

_**Natsu no sanahama**_

(O las arenosas playas en verano)

_**Aki no tasogare ya **_

(El amanecer del otoño)

_**Fuyu no nukumori**_

(O la calidez del invierno)

_**Ikutsumo ikutsumo no kisetsu ga meguru **_

(Muchas, muchas estaciones vendrán una tras otra)

_**Kasane au inori wa jiyuu sae koeteyuku **_

(Pero nuestras oraciones trascenderán el tiempo)

_**Nandomo nandomo tachitomari nagara**_

(Tantas veces, tantas veces me he quedado pensando)

_**Egao to namida wo tsumikasaneteyuku**_

(en las sonrisas y en las lágrimas que hemos compartido)

_**Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo**_

(No importa la profunda obscuridad de la noche)

_**Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara**_

(Porque el mañana seguramente llegará)

_**Kimi dake ni tsutaetai yo**_

(Y eso es lo que hoy quiero decirte)

_**Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara**_

(Porque el mañana seguramente llegará)

_**-"Y quien mejor para eso que los Ponis de las Sombras".**_

_**-Y mira, Discord, que nos va a asesorar, ya nos dio unas recomendaciones para el proyecto.**_ Dijo Rossder mientras le pasaba una carpeta en donde venía una lista en la primera hoja.

Nombres Posibles:

"Proyecto Los Ángeles de Discord"

"Proyecto Discord no Malvados y Asociados"

"Proyecto Discord Tokusentai (Fuerzas Especiales Discord)"

"Proyecto Sociedad de Sombras del Caos"

"Iniciativa Ponyvengers"

"Proyecto NoD"

_**-"¿NoD? ¿Qué es eso?"**_ Cuestionó Sunset.

_**-Eso… es confidental hermana**_ (gran sonrisa, y "squee").

_Fin._


End file.
